The Heartsnatchers Alternate Re-write
by Sailor Mars Fanatic
Summary: The next arc in my version of Sailor Moon. Professor Tomoe, the Witches 5 and the Outer Scouts full introduction.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Raye woke with a startled gasp from her sleep that night. She sprang straight up in bed nearly pulling the sheets off. Her face was white as chalk and she had a cold sweat all over her face and arms. Her eyes were wide as an owl's and she breathed slowly in and out. She had seen visions in her sleep that terrified her.

She hopped out of bed to get into her shower and change her sweaty pajamas. She thought to herself. "That dream. It didn't feel like any ordinary nightmare. I saw us all killed and the world overrun by an army of people who seemed to be in trances. I will try to settle back down to sleep and when morning comes I must consult the Sacred Fire. We may have an unknown new enemy."

At that very moment Souchi and Kaori Tomoe were very happy. They couldn't believe their lucky stars when a group of ladies had knocked on their door in the earlier evening and said they knew all about their deepest desires and they had the power to help them fulfill them.

"How do you know our aspirations?" Kaori had asked.

Eudial, the leader of the coven replied, "We are practitioners of witchcraft. With our magic we can conjure up a laboratory and equipment for your experiments right here in your house. We will help you, if you'll do us a favour in return."

The two scientists were practically mad with frustration at all the rejections they had received from many of the academies and they were eager to jump at any offer. Even from a witches coven. They welcomed the witches inside and listened to their terms.

The spokesman Eudial explained, "We will help you on condition that you allow us to use the beings you will create to gather the pure hearts from various individuals. As we collect them we will be able to grow stronger in our magical powers so you will be helping us as we help you."

The Tomoes were almost insane with glee that they made their bargain with no thought whatsoever for what this would mean for the victims who lost their hearts. So in no time at all the witches had conjured up everything required with the help of the two evil spirits they served. Professor Tomoe took a syringe and extracted some of his wife Kaori's blood while their daughter Hotaru looked on in wonderment. Placing the blood sample in a test tube with certain chemical ingredients and boiling it over a bunsen burner he cried out ecstatically. "It's working Kaori!"  
The test tube exploded to reveal a strange looking pod. "This is our baby! Our first test tube daughter! All the creatures we create will be female since they come from your blood. Our children."

He handed the pod to Kaori and she hugged it lovingly to herself. Then turning to Hotaru she said, "Look Hotaru. This is the first of your sisters."

Hotaru didn't know what to make of it, but she was pleased to see her parents happy.

Just then Eudial entered with one of the other witches. "So you have wasted no time I see."

Hotaru flinched. There was something about these women she didn't like.

Eudial continued to speak. "So from that little pod will grow a living being?"

Kaori held it carefully in her hands. "That is correct Eudial. We believe that when infused with an inanimate object the pod will crack and the organism inside will be expelled and absorb the object, resulting in it growing up into a physical body."

Professor Tomoe went on to explain. "It is such a complex part of the experiment and I am still currently in the process of inventing a way to accomplish it. She won't be ready until then."

Eudial and the other witch looked at each other turning to Tomoe she replied, "That's no problem Professor. If you give that pod to Tellu here," She indicated her companion, who had green hair. "She can use her magic to bring about the final step while you continue to work."

Tellu said, "Yes. Then we can get started right away searching for pure hearts."

Professor Tomoe and his wife looked at each other. Kaori was somewhat reluctant. "Souchi darling. She's so delicate in this form. If the pod is broken at the wrong moment."

"But Kaori. We do owe them the favour we promised for making this moment possible and I know we can trust them with our baby."  
Tellu agreed. "Certainly. I'll take good care of the dear child. I'll bring her back to you safe and fully grown."

Kaori slowly held the pod out and gasped as Tellu pointed her finger and it rose into the air hovering above her. Even Professor Tomoe balked. "Hey! Be careful!"  
Eudial said, "Don't worry. She'll be gentle and not let it fall."  
The pod slowly lowered into Tellu's cupped hands and she placed it inside a bag over her shoulders.

"You can trust me. Now why don't you all get some sleep? You could use it. Especially young Hotaru."

The scientists began to relax for they did indeed trust the witches. They both began to yawn realizing how late it was. "Thank you both. Come with us Hotaru. We'll put you to bed, then mummy and I will turn in."  
Kaori kissed her as the two witches left to secretly meet with the rest of the coven and receive instructions from Germatoid and Mistress 9. Hotaru went with her parents obediently, but she did not easily sleep. She was rather scared of those witches and felt worried about what they were going to do.

It was later towards the end of the following day after school. Silly Serena had just been handed her test result and Miss Haruna had sighed and told her how very disappointed she was in her. "I'm giving up getting angry with you over your test scores Serena. You never listen to me, so what's the point?"

Serena gasped in dismay as she stared at the paper. "I've failed again!? Mum and Dad will go bananas!"

"I can't help that and I don't blame them Serena. You alone are responsible for what befalls you."  
Serena left her teacher's presence moping and sobbing. "Maybe I should have studied. I could have sworn those were all very easy questions though.

As she was walking along with her head bowed not looking where she was going Raye walked into her from the opposite direction. She was deep in worried thought because she had tried consulting the fire before she went to her own school with no luck getting any immediate information. Raye and Serena bumped heads as they were going along never realizing the other was in the way.

"OUCH! Serena!"  
"Oh Raye!"

They groaned and went to relieve their painful bumps at a nearby drinking fountain. Taking turns to spray water on their foreheads they grumbled at each other for not watching out.

While Serena was soaking her bump Raye's thoughts went back to her vision. She still hadn't told any of the others about it. She intended to call a meeting to discuss it. Now was a good time to tell Serena.

"Hey Serena. Will you come and see me at 5pm this afternoon?"

I'm not in the mood to socialize Raye. I just scored another bad grade and my parents will chew me out over it."

Normally Raye would feel compelled to admonish her. However under the circumstances instead she said, "No Serena. I had a dream last night that made me very uneasy. It didn't feel like an ordinary nightmare. I'm calling all the other girls too for an emergency meeting."  
That made Serena turn away from the fountain and gasp. "You mean it may have been a premonition of a new dangerous threat to our peaceful world?"

"Yes it could very well be so Serena. I wasn't even able to get anything from fire consulting. It's darkly mysterious."

Serena gulped and promised she would be there. She knew that her parents would be so furious they would not permit her to go out, but it didn't matter. When she transformed in her room and exited through the window the Silver Imperium Crystal would keep her family from discovering her absence until she returned.

So she and Raye went their separate ways. Still she ran into her Darien on the way home. He came up from behind while she was staring at her test paper again. He overheard her talking to herself. "I just know that if Darien hears about this horrible mark he'll be very disappointed."  
She nearly jumped out of her skin when Darien said, "Oh. You achieved a horrible mark, did you?"

"Yeeoow!" Crushing the paper to her chest with both hands she nervously giggled. "Hee. Hee. Now don't get too worried Darien. I promise I'll study harder next time."

Darien groaned. "Serena. I think we may be seeing too much of each other."

Serena gasped. "What? You're not breaking up with me again are you? Think about our future! Think of Rini!"

"Chill out Serena. Rini and the rest of our future are a long way away. For now you need to concentrate on your education and I think we should call off our dating for the time being until your results improve. So long and good luck."

With that Darien walked off and Serena began to cry. "When will we date again? Who has time to study with a new unknown enemy to worry about?"

When she arrived home a volcano would erupt. So she walked as slowly as possible and at least by the time she had to face her parents she was all dried out of tears.

Later on while Raye was waiting for her friends to arrive, she was wandering among the forest area outside the temple grounds. A small group of people was also strolling, but among them was the witch with green hair named Tellu. She had the pod the mad scientists had given her in her shoulder bag and the demon, Germatoid was silently speaking to her inside her head.

"Tellu. I sense that the person with a very strong heart is nearby. Your magic is specially attuned to plants. Infuse the pod in that nearby tree and I will see to it that all these people are frozen except the one we seek to make it easy."

She replied with her own thoughts. "I understand Master."

Reaching inside her bag she withdrew the pod and threw it against the trunk cracking it like an egg. A strange shadow like a winged serpent came out and passed through the wood out of sight. Then as the tree changed form to become a humanoid woman with purple skin, brown hair and an orange kimono, the people all became still as statues. Those who were nearby had expressions of shock stuck on their faces as they had briefly observed what was happening.

But Raye was not frozen and she was horrified to behold the final transformation as the branches became arms and the roots became legs. The feet even had what looked like wooden shoes on them.

Germatoid said to Tellu, "I'll control the creature and make her extract that girl's heart. You keep watch out for any trouble."  
"I will master."

Before Raye could even try to transform reaching into her pocket for her stick, Tellu had gestured magically and the grass suddenly grabbed her feet, while the branches of another tree above bent down and wrapped around her wrists. She was trapped in place unable to move.

Germatoid spoke to the tree-woman. "Her heart. Extract this girl's heart."  
A black star mysteriously appeared just above the woman's chest as she reached up and undid the top of her clothing revealing the area above her cleavage. Before Raye knew it a dark beam shot out from the star and struck her own chest and she screamed as she saw her own heart pass out through her and slowly travel along it towards the monster.

Just then Sailor Moon, the other Scouts, Luna and Artemis came running along with Tuxedo Mask. He had had one of his own premonitions that something was wrong and having gone to the Cherry Hill Temple and finding Raye missing, he had met the girls and their cats as they were arriving. "Hurry and search the area with me. We must find and help Raye." He had urged them and as they saw the people standing around motionless while they searched, they realized how desperate the situation was.

As Sailor Venus cried out pointing, "Look! There she is!" Tellu was ready for them.

She gestured magically and the flowers all uprooted themselves and flew at the Sailor Scouts forming linked chains, tying them up like ropes. Even Tuxedo Mask was attacked, though he swung with his cane deflecting the attack.

"What magic is this?" Sailor Moon screamed while struggling to break free. "I can't get loose."

Sailor Mercury grunted. "These thin flowers should be easy to get off."  
"You'd think they were thick ropes." Sailor Jupiter strained as she spoke in vain and so did Sailor Venus.

Artemis and Luna were aghast and beginning to feel worried. They'd never observed such power before.

Raye's heart was just about fully along the dark beam to the tree-woman's outstretched hands and Tellu began to crow gloatingly. "You'll never stop us. This girl's heart and empty vessel are coming back with,"  
Just then she was cut off by a big surprise to all present.

An enormous phenomenon like a wave of water appeared out of nowhere and enveloped the tree-woman. Raye's heart was sent flying away backwards and Tellu gasped in horror. The woman broke free and ran to Tellu and she heard Germatoid in her mind. "Tellu. Let's retreat. We've lost the heart but I've shielded this creature from destruction."  
"Oh yes master." Tellu took hold of the creature's arms and Germatoid transported them away in the blink of an eye.

Tellu's magic evaporated and Sailor Moon and the others leaped to their feet, lifting their arms above their heads to break away the flower chains. "Oh Raye! Are you all right?" Sailor Moon cried.

Raye still looked like she was in a trance and made eerie, groaning noises as she snapped the branches round her wrists and broke free of the grass with a shambling step. Sailor Mercury cried, "Her heart!"

Tuxedo Mask snatched it up and Luna said, "Quickly Sailor Moon. Put it back using the Silver Crystal's healing properties."

The few scattered people nearby were feeling dazed and confused as they were unfrozen and before they were aware of the horrible sight of Raye's palpitating heart, Sailor Moon had shouted.

"MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Tuxedo Mask felt the heart being drawn towards Raye and letting go, he and the others watched it cleanly pass through her chest with no sign or mark that anything had ever happened.

Typically Tuxedo Mask gave tremendous leaping bounds disappearing out of sight, so that the people only saw the Sailor Scouts who of course explained that Raye had been attacked by a random monster, but she was going to be all right.

"Thank goodness for our Sailor Scouts," said one young boy and everybody cheered and applauded, while Raye quietly thought they had better seriously talk about the mysterious forces they'd encountered as soon as possible.

Meanwhile two pairs of eyes were silently observing things from the thick foliage of a tall tree's branches where they were in hiding and making certain plans of their own.

Finally when Germatoid and Tellu returned to the Tomoe family home, she presented the woman who had come about through fusing the pod with a tree to them. They were so happy to see her and hugged her to them.

"Oh Souchi. She's so adorable."

"Yes Kaori. We must teach her to speak and understand who we are and all about the world we live in. Hotaru will be so thrilled. We must give her a name."

They decided to call her Mikuji and she was a fast learner because she was so brilliantly intelligent. She learned to call them Mummy and Daddy and to refer to Hotaru as her sister. Hotaru didn't know what to make of Mikuji at first, but she slowly came to love and trust her, though she still never would trust the witches. She felt positive they were planning something bad. She kept quiet though because she knew her parents would not believe her. She hoped that eventually she would be able to get Mikuji to listen and help her.

But the two demons had their own plans involving her and the Tomoe's future creations. They secretly briefed the witches. "We need these creatures, so we must protect them to keep the trust of those two fools. We must also get some hearts and the empty shells of their owners. Be on your guard against the opposing forces we encountered today."

"Yes great spirits. We will not fail you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kaori and Souchi were preparing to create a second daughter while Hotaru and Mikuji were spending quality time together in Hotaru's room. The professor had just injected his wife and extracted a bloodsample when they heard footsteps approaching. "Is that you Eudial?" Kaori asked.

"Yes and I have brought Byruit with me," answered Eudial and the scientists turned to behold the two witches enter the lab. Byruit's hair was pure white in contrast to Eudial's flaming red.

Byruit said, "I have come to take the second pod on my outing. Is it ready yet?"

"I'm just about to prepare her now. It won't take long." Professor Tomoe mixed Kaori's blood with the chemicals while the two witches watched. As soon as the test tube burst Byruit carefully levitated the pod into her bag.

"Don't be worried. She'll be safe with me." She spoke kindly to ease the scientist's tension, though her words were insincere.

Professor Tomoe hugged Kaori to help calm her. "It's fine dear. They looked after Mikuji. They will bring our new child back safely too."  
The witches smiled at each other. This time Mistress 9 was going to accompany Byruit and protect the creature from their unknown enemies. This time they hoped to capture a heart for sure.

Meanwhile Serena was sitting on a public bench with Darien tossing breadcrumbs to the birds while they quietly talked. They had been discussing each other's thoughts on the events of the other day when suddenly their good friend Catzi came strolling merrily along.

"Why hello Serena and Darien."

"Oh hi Catzi," said Serena with a smile.

"Where are you going?" asked Darien. "Usually you're very busy all day at your Beauty and Cosmetics store."

Catzi explained. "My sisters, Sapphire and Rebecca are managing things without me today. I've decided to volunteer once a week at the Animal Shelter. This will be my very first day."

The Animal Shelter was the place where the Black Moon Clan had set up one of their schemes. All the stray animals there had been under control and had been made to attack the Sailor Scouts. Fortunately they had been successfully contained without causing them harm by the Scouts powers. Serena was thrilled to hear Catzi was going to work there.

"I hear there's a large number of stray cats recently handed in. Would you and Darien like to come with me and see them Serena?"

"Oooh! I love cats! Come on Darien!"

She practically dragged him along by the hand and he said, "Okay. I'm coming," as they followed Catzi.

When Catzi arrived she introduced them to the veterinarian surgeon in charge. "I brought my friends, Darien and Serena to meet the cats. Is that okay?"

The vet smiled. "Of course there's no problem with that Catzi. You can feed them while they look at them. They're just inside the third doorway down the left corridor."  
Serena could barely contain her excitement. "Thank you very much. Let's go say hello to the darlings Darien."

Again she almost pulled Darien off balance seizing his arm. He just managed not to stumble over his feet as they left the vet at her main desk.

Serena's face glowed with radient joy at the sight of all the cats. There were many various colours including ginger, white, black, grey and also combined patterns. Catzi filled three bowls full of cat food with the help of her friends. They each set one down and the felines all circled around them.

"Don't worry. There's plenty for all of you," said Catzi. "Afterwards we'll pour you out some nice milk."  
"You're very sweet to volunteer to look after these adorable kitties Catzi," said Serena.

"I love these animals Serena. It's a pleasure to have this opportunity."  
Darien chuckled. "Cats are so wonderful. They give you such a heartwarming feeling."

They were all mewing softly while they took turns to eat from the big bowls enjoying every mouthful.

But just then the witch Byruit entered the main entrance and on her way along the path to the building Mistress 9 spoke. "Byruit use your power to make the cats go wild and attack whoever else is present while we infuse the pod andtake the heart of the person I direct you to."  
"I am at your service Mistress 9."

The vet was immediately turned like a statue of flesh and blood before she could even ask what Byruit wanted. Then the demon led the witch towards the room full of cats.

Darien gasped. "Serena! My sixth sense tells me that an enemy is coming! We must transform to protect Catzi."

Catzi gasped in horror as Darien magically spun around to become Tuxedo Mask and Serena cried, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

She transformed just as the doorknob began to turn.

As soon as Byruit stepped through she gestured with a wave of one arm and all the cats started to turn on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask hissing and snarling. Sailor Moon gasped and backed away. "Yikes! What's happening?"  
Byruit shouted in triumph. "If either of you try to pass or even touch those cats, they will claw and bite you savagely."  
Even Tuxedo Mask backed up. "We are surrounded Sailor Moon. You can still fight from where you are though."  
Sailor Moon was all shook up and trembling. "W-w-what do you mean Tux-tuxedo M-mask?"

In disbelief he made no effort to hide the scorn from his voice. "Your scepter of course."

All this time Catzi was getting very frightened. Byruit was standing in front of the exit and the cats would not allow her to go the opposite way to join her friends. They raised their paws at her extending their claws threateningly.

Sailor Moon, jolted into action by Tuxedo Mask's rebuke, grabbed her tiara and it changed into the Moon Scepter. Before she could fire at Byruit though, Mistress 9 warned her and the witch sent it flying out of her grasp, spinning backwards hitting the wall.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" she was terrified.

Byruit didn't answer. Just took the pod out of her bag and threw it to the floor next to a cat. It broke and the small black winged shadow inside passed into the animal's body and both Sailor Moon and Catzi screamed at what happened next.

It grew into a humanoid creature as big as Catzi, only it had distinctive feline features. It was clearly a woman, irrespective of whatever gender the cat had been, and she had pointed kitty ears sticking out of her black hair, a cat's face with whiskers, long black nails resembling claws on her hands and a tail that was as purple as the rest of her body.

She even made soft mewing noises as Mistress 9 directed her to slightly lift the edge of her frilly white skirt with black and orange polka dots in front of Catzi. Another black star, like the one that had materialized on Mikuji, appeared on her exposed leg just above her nylon stocking and it shot a beam out pinning Catzi to the wall slowly extracting her heart that was beating with terror before her horrified eyes.

Sailor Moon was also horrified. "Oh no! CATZI! I wish the others were here."

The cat lady had her hand outstretched to take the heart as it approached. Mistress 9 and Byruit were eagerly anticipating victory.

But all of a sudden what appeared to be two blazing balls of fire came soaring down and enveloped the cat lady who shrieked just like a scared kitty. The heart landed on the floor as the beam was cut off and Byruit, after a moment's shock, tried to run over and pick it up. She had barely moved when a giant tidal wave swept her off her feet. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared. However she was still left soaking wet lying in a bedraggled heap on the floor.

Before Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask could do anything she vanished where she lay and the cat lady was gone too.

The cats were back to normal and a couple of them ran over and dangerously sniffed at Catzi's heart thinking it was meat for them.

Fortunately before they could start taking bites out of it, two figures jumped down from an open window above landing as agilely as cats themselves and one of them quickly snatched it up safely.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask couldn't believe it. They were two girls and they were dressed in Sailor Scout uniforms.

Sailor Moon started to ask who they were but the one with short blonde hair held out the heart and shouted. "Never mind about us. We are on our own mission and we will only cross your path as far as necessity calls for it. Don't waste time. Return this poor woman's heart to her."

"Oh yeah right. MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

As Catzi's heart went back she returned to normal and the two strange Scouts went leaping up and out through the same high window. Tuxedo Mask changed back into Darien and told Sailor Moon to do the same.

After making sure that Catzi was all right, Serena and Darien found the vet was okay. She didn't know a thing about what had happened after being frozen and thought she must have imagined the woman she had briefly seen. So Catzi said nothing either though she was very grateful to her friends. She knew nothing about the other two while she'd been in a trance without her heart. She just assumed Sailor Moon had saved her.

Serena and Darien made their goodbyes then and departed. They spoke quietly to each other as they walked along. "Darien we must hold an urgent meeting with Luna and everybody else. Who are those two strangers and who are our new enemies?"

"Good questions Serena. If they really are Scouts they may be Sailor Pluto's comrades, the warriors of the planets Uranus and Neptune. But if so what are they doing here? They should still be helping Pluto search for their long lost leader.." He rubbed his chin. "We all have a big puzzle before us and we must help each other find where the pieces fit into place."  
Serena pondered these things in her mind hoping they would have good luck. She felt they were going to need plenty of it.

Meanwhile Byruit found herself back outside the mad scientists' home with the cat lady. Mistress 9 said to her, "We are up against tougher forces than we thought. We must quietly meet with Germatoid and the rest of the coven and plan our strategy better. Twice we've failed to get a heart and it's a major setback to our plans. But for now we'll give our gullible allies their new plaything to keep them happy." Byruit nodded in agreement.

Professor Tomoe and his wife were delighted with their beautiful kitty girl. They called her Nekonelle and introduced her to Hotaru and Mikuji. Mikuji gently stroked her neck as she purred. "I'm your older sister Nekonelle and this is our oldest sister Hotaru. She and I will help our Mummy and Daddy teach you everything you need to know. Our parents love us all so very much and we love you too. Don't we Hotaru?"

Hotaru laughed and hugged Nekonelle with Mikuji. "Yes. We will be a happy family. I think we might call you Neko for short."  
"I like that too," said Mikuji. "Welcome Neko."

The Tomoes were very happy and Nekonelle did learn to talk and to feel loved by her family, though she still made occasional cat noises. But the witches were being heavily briefed by their masters and the Sailor Scouts were likewise so by Luna and Artemis. Things were beginning to heat up.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Sailor Scouts had held a very deep discussion about the things that had recently taken place and while school was closed for the mid-term break they all agreed to keep meeting at Raye's house so that they would be together and ready for immediate action if required and also at the same time help each other to study for their next exams. Darien had made Serena promise she would do better before they dated again and her friends were willing to give her support.

"It is extremely important for us to pass our education to make our future meaningful," said Amy. "Even when facing a terrible unknown enemy we can't be distracted from studies."  
Raye agreed. "Yeah. It's a tough jugglimng act, but with cooperation we can do it."  
Lita thought the same though secretly Serena really didn't care for studying at the best of times. She would much rather be taking advantage in between battles to have as much fun as possible. Mina's attitude wasn't quite as bad as Serena's, but she still didn't relish making a total commitment to the study sessions. She had similar personality traits to Serena. She just wasn't as childishly whiny and sulky. She was at least mild by comparison.

Anyway the following day they had a study session scheduled at 10am. Serena had said goodbye to her family promising Luna to go straight to the Cherry Hill Temple while she took a much needed catnap on her bed.

Serena muttered to herself as she passed the Video Arcade. "I'll be glad when these study sessions are ancient history. Then I'll have more time to spend here at the arcade."  
She paused just outside longingly before starting to walk away. "No. I must be strong. I need good grades to please my Darien and I won't get them playing games."

Then she quickly turned around and ran through the entrance adding, "All the same just one little game won't hurt. It's only quarter past nine."

As she entered she was surprised to see Mina at the front counter chatting with Andrew. "Mina! What are you doing here?"

Mina was surprised but relieved to see who it was. "Oh hello Serena. I just thought I'd say hi to Andrew as I was passing by. We were having a nice talk."

Andrew smiled and said hello to Serena, who blushed and smiled back. "Hi Andrew."

Even though she knew Andrew had a long-distance relationship with a woman named Rita, she had still never completely discarded her old crush on him. Her heart truly belonged to Darien of course, but Andrew sure was cute.

Taking Mina aside she whispered to her. "Didn't you promise Artemis you would go straight to Raye's temple? The five of us are supposed to be studying."  
She blushed once again when Mina counter-whispered. "What about your promise to Luna?"

Serena giggled nervously and Mina winked at her. "As long as we're both here, let's have some fun. Come and challenge me to the racing cars."  
"Okay sure."

The two of them sat together in the racing car game. It was set up for two players with a large screen in front of the seats so they could watch the progress of their simulated race. Serena gripped her handlebars so tight as if she could crush them. She was determined to be the winner. However Mina seemed to have a natural talent and was leaving her far behind.

Serena snarled. "No rookie's going to beat me," and with that she slammed her foot down hard on the pedal.

But her car went out of control, rolled off the road and crashed. She wailed in utter disbelief and Mina raised her arms making v for victory signs with both hands. "I am the winner! YAY! Let's play again."

Serena consented for a second game and again Mina beat her almost immediately. Mina said, "Come on Serena. You're making it too easy for me."  
Serena dejectedly moaned. "I can't play anymore Mina. I just can't control my pedal."

Mina was incensed. "I need an opponent Serena."

The word opponent made Serena think of Raye's anger. Also Luna's to a lesser degree. "Oh look at the time. Maybe we should call it quits and head on over to the temple Mina?"

Mina was not accepting this. "Confound the temple! I'm concerned about my career as an arcade racing car driver. You wuss Serena!"

Before Serena could make a reply a voice said, "I'll be delighted to play with you."  
They both gasped as they turned to behold who had spoken. He appeared to be a very tall, handsome boy with short blonde hair dressed in a brown coat, checkered trousers, green tie and brown shoes. "I'll even give you a head start." He smiled at them and both girls felt themselves developing a new crush.

Before Serena knew it Mina suddenly pushed her out of the chair sending her sprawling on the ground. As she invited the boy to take his place he asked Serena to hold the satchel he was carrying.

Mina said, "I hope there's nothing fragile in it. She's very clumsy."

Serena scrambled to her feet grabbing the satchel and muttering, "Clumsy indeed. She pushed me."

But she turned to quietly watch the outcome of the game. Mina thought she was very lucky to have the chance to impress such a hunky boy with her abilities. All of a sudden she realized that he was just sitting there with his arms folded. She and Serena were both dumbfounded. "Hey! Why aren't you playing?" asked Serena.

"I said I'd give her a head start, didn't I?" replied the boy. Then he grabbed the controls. "Guess I'd better start now."

Before Mina realized it, he had suddenly zoomed past her not once but twice around the course in only ten seconds. She was so taken aback that she rolled and crashed her car as he was coming round for the third time. Serena was amazed.

Afterwards Mina groaned. "I'm such a hopeless driver. I'll never achieve my dreams and goals."

The boy was holding his satchel once more and said, "Now don't be such a pessimist. You could become as good as me with plenty of practice."

Mina perked up and looked at him dreamily. "Could you give me personal lessons?"

Serena was just about to make a resentfully jealous remark when a new softer voice came from out of the blue. "You'd be learning from a pro. Amara's a racing car driver in real life."

Mina and Serena turned and gasped. A girl wearing a green skirt and matching green bow on her red top had approached them. Her hair seemed to have a greenish tinge to it also. She and the boy she addressed as Amara both smiled at each other.

"Hello Michelle."

"Hello Amara. I've just been to the service station. Anthony says your car will be ready in half an hour."

Amara took his satchel back from Serena thanking her, then said to Michelle, "Wonderful. See you later kids and keep practicing. Maybe next time I'll give your friend a go too." He winked and Serena giggled, though Mina growled with jealousy.

When they left Mina and Serena asked Andrew about them. "Where did they come from?"

"Is she his girlfriend?"

Andrew answered. "They just seemed to appear out of nowhere. I don't know when they arrived in town. As for their relationship I don't know how deep it goes. But they are always hanging out together."

The two girls thanked Andrew and said farewell. However they were not making their way to join their friends. Even Serena had forgotten about Raye's temper. She and Mina had mutually agreed to put aside their jealousy and go to spy on Amara at the service station.

At that moment though somebody else was standing just outside the entrance of the station. Eudial herself had taken the latest seed pod created by the mad scientists herself and under Germatoid's command she sent it levitating out of her bag and over to the car that Anthony the mechanic had just finished working on for Amara. Eudial had glanced around to make sure that nobody, not even Anthony himself, was present to notice the pod fall into the driver's seat. There was no roof or to be precise the car had a roof that could be folded down behind leaving everything wide open if desired. Germatoid said, "Good. The pod will crack and infuse the entire vehicle, but I will prevent the formation until our victim, the mechanic comes back. Wait on that public bench nearby until you hear the signal to join us."  
"I hear you Germatoid."

Mina and Serena stealthily tailed Amara and Michelle to the service station. When they saw them enter Mina turned and said, "Let's make our move Serena."

They ducked out of sight in some nearby bushes and Serena pulled out something she had not used regularly for a very long time. The last time was one isolated incident during the trouble with the Black Moon Clan at the school Rini had attended while she was staying in the past. The Luna Disguise Pen.

As she held it she whispered, "This will be the first time I ever tried using it this way Mina. Wish us luck."

Then she spoke more loudly but gently soft. "Disguise power. Change both me and my friend into service station mechanics."

The magic did work and both girls emerged from the bushes looking the part of mechanics dressed in similar clothing to Anthony.

"Let's go to work," said Mina with a wink and Serena giggled as they casually entered the station walking past Eudial seated upon the bench with an eager smile on her face.

At that moment Anthony was coming back to the car talking with Amara and Michelle. Upon seeing Serena and Mina his eyebrows rose in surprise. Amara and Michelle showed only mild surprise before staring at them in such a way as if they knew or could sense who they really were.

Anthony was just opening his mouth to ask the two young mechanics where they came from, when suddenly to everybody's surprise Amara's car metamorphed into into a slim female figure with pink skin. The front wheels were connected to her shoulders, the back wheels to her thighs, the steering wheel was held in her hands and she wore a racing car helmet on her head.

Eudial came running inside and gestured with her hands creating a big bubble around poor Anthony. He was screaming trapped and the car lady dropped down on her back while Eudial jumped onto her stomach bringing the bubble rising over to sit behind her.

Despite their initial fright Serena and Mina reacted on impulse to intervene. Unfortunately as they ran shouting protests their feet slipped in some oil on the floor and they went skidding across to crash into a huge stack of boxes up against the wall which buried them as they fell down.

All Amara and Michelle did was to look at each other, nod agreement and disappear out the back exit while the car lady sped off down the road with Eudial and Anthony, still screaming, inside the bubble.

They didn't get very far though before Eudial noticed in the rear view mirror they were being followed. She turned around and saw Amara and Michelle riding a motorcycle together.

Amara at the handlebars said, "Let's cut them off Michelle," and she hung on to his back as they rode up a ramp and gave a mighty leap to land in front of them.

Germatoid pulled the car lady up to a screeching stop, but Eudial heard him tell her. "The meddling fools. I'll show them something."

Amara and Michelle both gasped in surprise as their bike rose back up, spun around very fast in the air and then flew off to the side. It crashed to the ground but its riders strangely seemed to disappear into thin air.

But then two more people showed up. Mina and Serena had extricated themselves from the mess of boxes, transformed and ran off after Amara and Michelle when they had seen the motorcycle go zooming by.

"Halt right there! I'm Sailor Moon!"

"And I'm Sailor Venus!"

"We are the defenders of the innocent and champions of justice!"

"We will rescue that man you've kidnapped and punish you!"

Before anybody could say or do anything else however, somebody shouted out.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

A pair of very familiar looking fireballs came flying across from the opposite direction and hit the car lady with Eudial and Anthony upon her. There was no visible effect at all however. Then a second voice shouted.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Next came a huge tidal wave which swamped its targets. But a bubble appeared to be shielding them from both attacks. Similar to the bubble that entrapped Anthony.

Then it shimmered and disappeared taking all inside with it. Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were simultaneously upset and mystified as they looked and saw the departing backs of the two strange Sailor Scouts, who had not even stayed to address them.

They couldn't hear it, but one of them was quietly saying to the other, "I've just lost my car. But even more important. Poor Anthony."

Serena and Mina were both severely chastised by Artemis, Luna and Raye although under the circumstances their rebukes were only very mild. Raye and Lita hoped to meet this hunky boy Amara sometime, but they kept silent because they were all distressed about the latest turn of events.

Germatoid had ensured Eudial's getaway and they had Anthony. Before giving the Tomoes their new daughter, they used her to extract the palpitating heart of their prisoner. Anthony turned into a mindless, undead, grotesque zombie and he was concealed inside a shed at the back of the Tomoes' house. The witches had magically created an underground chamber with a secret door in the shed floor and they kept him hidden well away. They placed the heart inside a crystal cabinet where it continued to eerily beat in rhythm.

As for the Tomoe couple they decided to give their new child a name related to what she was made of. She was called Steering and they were very happy with their little family.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Serena was feeling really down in the dumps that day. She was with her friends and their cats in Mr. Baxter's park telling them all about it. Raye, Mina and Lita were sitting or standing at the edge of a water fountain facing Serena, while Amy was sitting on a park bench behind her back with Luna and Artemis. She was studying her latest text book as usual, but she was listening to Serena at the same time.

Serena was almost sobbing. "I went to Darien's apartment to ask for a date. I even brought along this bag of cookies as a peace offering. B-but when he answered the door he told me that he was sticking to what he said. Until I improve m-my g-g-grades, we can't go on another d-d-d-date."

Raye said, "Well Serena. If he's so important to you, then you should honour his desire and prove to him you can succeed at school."  
Mina said, "Yeah. No more skipping our study sessions." She blushed. "Er, and from now on I vow to set you a better example."  
"I'll hold both of you to that promise," added Raye.

Lita asked, "Did he take any of the cookies Serena?"

"Yes Lita. He did accept a handful and ate a couple for me. He said they were delicious but I must keep my promise no matter what."

"Can we see them please?" asked Raye and Serena opened the bag to show her friends.

They all gasped. "Serena! These look like charcoal!" Raye exclaimed.

Serena gulped. "So maybe I accidentally burned them a little. I baked them with love and he said he loved them really crunchy when he ate them."

Mina extracted one and said, "These feel hard as concrete. Darien is too kind. It's a wonder he didn't break his teeth."  
Lita put in, "I hope his stomach won't get sick."

Serena became incensed. "Shut your mouths if you can't say anything nice about my cooking."  
Amy raised her eyes from her text book and said, "Yes don't be so mean."  
Serena turned to face her smiling broadly. "Why thank you Amy."

"After all," Amy raised a finger, "the cookies were in the oven so long that whatever toxicity they may have contained was surely burned out of them."

Raye covered her mouth while she giggled and Serena reacted in a split second, bowing her head and heaving her shoulders.

"Look out. She's going to have a tantrum," gasped Luna.

Everybody braced themselves for the eruption.

But to their surprise it didn't come. Instead she raised her head smiling. "I'm not mad. You're all right. If I want to win back my Darien's heart, it's up to me to make something of myself."

She turned to speak enthusiastically to Amy. "Please help me feed my brain. Teach me about classic oil."

"Huh?" gasped Amy.

"Oh sorry. I mean I want to learn all about classical composters."

Then she turned to Lita. "I admit I burned these cookies. I want to learn to do better. Master-chef Lita, please tutor me. I'll bake cookies, cakes and pie-a-la-modes."

"Are you serious?" asked Lita.

"You're going to try to learn things?" Raye was astonished.

"I'll do it for Darien Raye. You are well versed in history and world cultures aren't you?"

Her friends were all astonished but as they stared at her, then each other, then Artemis and Luna and finally back at her, they all silently nodded in agreement. They knew what Darien meant to Serena and they could read the earnestness in her eyes.

Raye couldn't help but say however, "Serena. If you're really serious you need to take this one small step at a time."

Amy said, "Yes if you're interested in classical music there's a violin concerto on tonight. Let's all pool our money and go together. You can begin your musical education."

"But in between things you must keep up faithful attendance at our study sessions for general school." Raye sternly waggled a finger and Serena solemnly promised with a nervous laugh as she thanked her friends.

The two cats were astounded at this sudden turn. Luna hoped it would be the beginning of improvements in Serena.

Meanwhile things were buzzing inside the Tomoes laboratory. Mikuji and Nekonelle were helping to make their dear mummy comfortable while their daddy extracted some blood. Mikuji taped some cotton wool over the place where the needle had been. "How's that Mummy?"

"Very good thank you Mikuji."

Nekonelle carried a cup and saucer. "Meeow. I made you a nice cup of coffee. There's one for Daddy too."

Souchi and Kaori both smiled and thanked her. Kaori took hers while the professor said, "I'll get mine after I prepare the test tube, thank you Neko."

Mikuji and Nekonelle were very excited as they watched Daddy mix Mummy's blood with the chemicals and heated it over the bunsen burner. Eudial entered with a witch who had short, fuzzy yellow hair and a big pair of glasses.

"Professor," she said. "Is your next baby ready?"

The test tube smashed just as she said this and the professor gently handed the pod towards the witches. "Yes she's here."

"Look Neko. Our baby sister!" exclaimed Mikuji.

Nekonelle purred and mewed with joy and Kaori smiled.

Eudial said, "Mimette here is taking her turn now. She will bring your darling back later tonight."

The professor gave the pod to Mimette. "Thank you. We'll all be eager to see what she will look like. Say thank you to your dear Aunties Mikuji and Neko."

"Thank you Auntie Eudial and Auntie Mimette."

"You're so sweet meeeoow. Thank you."

Hotaru and her newest sister Steering were having fun playing together in an indoor racetrack that the witches had conjured up towards the back of the house while this was happening. Hotaru loved to sit on Steering and ride her as she zoomed round and round the circuit and Steering was very fond of Hotaru. Getting to know her test-tube sisters made Hotaru forget how nervous the witches made her. Until she saw one of them and she felt uneasy. For now though they were the last thing on her mind. She squealed in utter thrills while Steering shouted enthusiastically. "VROOM! VROOM! VROOM! VROOM!"

And so as the moment came for the concert that evening Serena and her friends all dressed up in beautiful dresses of various colours and gathered outside the music theater. "We're all very excited for you Serena," said Lita.

Serena sighed. "I sure wish Darien was here though."

Mina said, "I'm sure he will start wanting to go to places and events such as this with you when he realizes you're broadening your education."

Raye sternly spoke. "Be warned. If you start to snooze in your seat, I will pinch you hard."

Amy took something out of her carry bag. "And I've brought along a guidebook to tonight's concert."

Serena gulped however and said, "Please keep it away from me Amy. That'll make me snooze for sure. I don't want to be pinched."

The girls all smiled, including Amy who reluctantly put the book away. Luna and Artemis had come along too. "We'll keep a careful eye out during the show, in case there is an attack."

"I hope there won't be Luna," said Serena.

"We hope so too, but we must be wary and watchful," replied Artemis.

Amara and Michelle were also present. As the five girls entered they noticed them from high above where they were seated inside a box for two. Amara held his binoculars to his eyes and said, "Look Michelle. There are those two girls we met at the video arcade the other day."

Michelle glanced through her own binoculars. "The pair who tailed us to the garage? They were undoubtedly the two Sailor Scouts we saw later when Anthony was kidnapped."

Amara answered, "Yes and those other girls must be the rest of the team. Quite a peanut gallery, aren't they?"

Michelle laughed and agreed.

Even as Artemis and Luna were splitting up to patrol the theater, the witch named Mimette had sneaked backstage undetected with the help of Mistress 9. She guided Mimette silently up to the open dressing room door of the concert violinist. "Perfect Mimette. He has his violin case open and his instrument sitting on the table while he's getting his tie on in front of the mirror. Send the pod flying to meld with his violin and when I prompt it will germinate on stage and we'll capture him."

Mimette suddenly felt rather hesitant. "Aw why him Mistress 9? He's kind of cute."

Then she flinched as she felt the blood pound in her brain. "We've warned you about insubordination Mimette. You obey orders if you value your life."

Mimette groaned and said, "V-very well mighty spirit being."

All the same she felt very sad as the pod levitated and cracked next to the violin. The essence inside entered the instrument and the musician turned around in surprise. The demon masked his perception though and he never even noticed Mimette staring forlornly at his handsome face. He decided he was only imagining things and went back to adjusting his outfit.

Mimette departed with a heavy heart and took her seat in the front row of the audience. Neither of the two cats crossed her path and the violinist prepared to go on stage.

As the curtain rose he bowed to the cheering crowd and then he started to play accompanied by a woman on the piano. Barely had the music begun though when the violin suddenly jerked itself out of his hand and transformed before everybody's startled eyes. It grew arms and legs and increased in size. It became the main body of a strange female humanoid. Her face appeared in the middle of the area where the knobs for tightening and tuning the strings were and the long part connecting to the main instrument shrunk down to the size of her neck. The rest of the violin was her torso and the strings were stretched from her chin to her crotch.

Turning to the startled musician she parted the strings to reveal her belly button and a black star appeared and quickly took out his heart. The female pianist screamed and fainted, the audience screamed and some fainted too. A few even vomited at the dreadful sight.

When the violinist started to change into a creepy zombie people turned and ran as fast as they could fleeing the building. Mimette ran onto the stage to pick up the heart and Mistress 9 gathered the zombie and the naive creature to the witch and they were all sealed inside a bubble.

Luna and Artemis came running as soon as they heard the uproar. The Sailor Scouts didn't waste any time though. As soon as those who were not slumped unconscious in their seats were gone they all transformed.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Only Serena was hesitating goggle eyed and gasping. Sailor Mars and Luna both yelled at her to snap out of it.

"Oh right. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Before any of them could make any move though two figures jumped down from the box they were sitting in high above onto the stage. Mimette gawked at them to her right and left, even though she knew Mistress 9 had them all protected by the bubble.

"Back off you five. We're taking over this show. I'm Sailor Uranus."

"And I'm Sailor Neptune."

The Scouts couldn't believe their ears. Artemis shouted in consternation.

"Why can't you work with the others?"

Sailor Mars cried out, "Yeah. We could be really strong combined."

But Uranus said, "Sorry. We were never part of your team in the Moon Kingdom union centuries ago and we're accustomed to fighting alone. Neptune let's hit them with all we've got simultaneously."

"Right Uranus."

Even though they were so close to the bubble the two of them let off both their attacks from both sides.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The violin woman just innocently stood and stared like an inquisitive toddler and the violinist's zombie body growled and moaned. Mimette on the other hand shrieked in alarm nearly dropping the heart. Mistress 9 shouted in her mind.

"Keep calm you idiot. They can't touch any of us."

Uranus and Neptune were caught unaware as their own power bounced off the bubble picking them up in the air.

As they flew across the edge of the stage Sailor Moon cried urgently. "Save them girls!"

She jumped up and caught Sailor Neptune in her arms. The other four between them reacted instinctively to catch Uranus in their arms before she hit the floor on her back.

Sailor Moon just managed to keep her balance as her feet hit the floor, her rms wrapped around Neptune.

In the meantime the bubble had vanished leaving the stage empty.

Uranus and Neptune didn't stick around.

"Well thank you for saving us. But we must leave and prepare our strategy better. Come on Neptune."

"Wait. Can't we talk a moment?" Even as Sailor Moon was pleading the two of them were literally running out of the theater where they disappeared into the night.

In the meantime Mistress 9 and Mimette had materialized at their hideout. The violinist was hidden away in the secret chamber with Anthony the mechanic. They did nothing but stare into space and salivate at the corners of their mouths all the time while the two hearts beat side by side in the crystal cabinet. But even as she had placed the second heart in place Mimette turned to look upon the zombies with a mournful expression. She was committed to serving her demonic masters along with the rest of her coven, and yet she felt conflictions at times like this. Even the mechanic that Eudial had brought back filled her with pity. "I just can't understand why such handsome men need to be turned into members of our zombie army," she sighed to herself. "I – I suppose it must be so. It still makes me feel sad."

Then she gulped and turned to leave knowing that Germatoid and Mistress 9 may well kill her if they sensed any reason to seriously distrust her. "I must overcome these emotions for my own good."

As for the professor and his wife they decided to call their new daughter Octave because she was made from a musical instrument. They not only taught Octave to talk. They also provided a bow for her and showed her how to play music on herself. She even sang as she ran the bow over the strings upon her stomach and applied pressure on them just under her neck with the other hand. Her sisters all enjoyed listening to her.

"You are wonderful Octave," exclaimed Steering.

"Meow. We love your voice and your melody." Nekonelle applauded and Mikuji cheered.

Hotaru went up to her and carefully hugged her. "I love you Octave."

Octave patted her head smiling. "I love you too Hotaru. I love all my sisters."

Souchi and Kaori were so enraptured with their slowly growing family.

The Sailor Scouts were in a most awkward position however. They had had to deliver the bad news to the authorities and the media that they currently had no idea where the violinist had disappeared too and people were very distressed and worried. They promised they would do their very best to find him and also the mechanic. They didn't dare admit that they didn't know where to begin.

The following day Serena had another thing that was worrying her. She mentioned it to her friends as they were walking in Mr. Baxter's park with Luna and Artemis. "It's just dawned on me that twice Darien hasn't even come to assist us as Tuxedo Mask. Doesn't he care about even fighting with us anymore?"  
Mina said, "Hey that's right." The others raised their eyes.

Amy said, "You never told us that he didn't come when you two were on your own at the service station."

"We thought he hadn't shown up at the theater for some unknown reason," said Lita.

Serena and Mina looked at each other, then Mina said, "I guess we were so sidetracked by the appearance of Uranus and Neptune that we failed to comprehend it ourselves at the time."

Raye began to say, "I find it hard to understand why he would,"

She was cut off by the sound of violin music playing nearby. "What's that?" she gasped.

"Look! Over there!" Serena shouted pointing to a clearing and the others were all astonished to behold Michelle playing a violin herself while a crowd of people including Amara stood around enjoying the music.

Mina cried, "That's the companion of that cute boy Serena and I told you about. In fact he is there himself among the audience. You see, he's tossing a lemon up and catching it in his hand."

Raye, Lita and Serena all gazed lovingly on Amara's handsome face. Amy kind of liked him, but she wasn't boy crazy by nature like her friends. She was faithfully devoted to Greg.

As they all walked over even Luna and Artemis were impressed not only with Michelle's music, but with the skillful way Amara casually sent the lemon spinning upwards and catching it perfectly every time. Michelle noticed Serena and her friends approach and she stopped playing to say to him, "Here come the peanut gallery Amara."

While everybody was applauding, Amara caught the lemon once more and turned holding it in his hand to smile at the girls. "Why hello there."

Raye and Lita both goggled as they said hello in return.

"Our friends have told us all about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet a groovy hunk like you."

Amara smiled and he and Michelle winked at each other. "Isn't my friend Michelle very talented? But you've seen nothing yet. Everybody watch this."

With these words he threw the lemon up and towards Michelle who raised her violin back to her chin and caught the lemon on her musical instrument. Then while continuing to play she proceeded to throw and catch it with her instrument. Everybody oohed and aahed as she even proceeded to turn around in circles, never dropping the lemon or missing a beat. Finally she finished and threw the lemon one last time placing her bow together with her violin in one hand and catching it with the other. The cheers and applause were so enthusiastic and even Serena had forgotten her attraction to Amara. The girls were all turned to Michelle, but especially Serena.

"You're so amazing! I want to be able to do such things too. Could you please teach me?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this Serena?" asked Lita.

"Maybe just start with playing the violin for now?" suggested Amy.

Serena composed herself and said, "Yeah. Maybe you're right. Do you mind if I have a go at your violin please?"

Raye couldn't help but say, "If she does let you try it you'd better be careful with it. If you break it,"  
"Are you saying that I'm clumsy Raye?"

Before any of them could attempt to make a reply a voice that was all too familiar to Serena suddenly said sternly, "You don't really want an answer to that do you Serena?"  
Serena gulped and turned to behold her teacher, Miss Haruna who had stepped forward from the back of the audience. Miss Haruna's stare was not cringingly angry. She had learned to control her emotions more since she and Serena had realized their friendship at heart the time when she had been silly enough to not bring her lunch to school a long time ago. Still Serena knew better than to argue with Miss H in any case and she blushed with embarassment in front of all the people. "W-w-well, I suppose I am a little butter-fingered sometimes. It's okay. Just forget it."

However Michelle smiled and said, "It's all right. Here. You can have a try on it."

"A-are you sure?" Serena was trembling as Michelle held out her violin and bow.

As she took hold of them she almost had a fit when Amara remarked casually. "Certainly. It's no concern. Michelle has full insurance coverage."

Raye put her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter but Serena sniffed haughtily. "Just listen to me."

As she started to draw the bow it was barely two seconds before one of the strings went TWANG!. Serena screamed in shock then holding her hands down by her sides she began to cry. The people all walked away shaking their heads, while Haruna tried to comfort her. The other girls and the cats were wide-eyed and speechless, but Amara said, "No need to cry. It's only one string."

Michelle smiled. "That will be petty cash out of my insurance."

Serena wasn't listening though. She wailed. "I'll never win back my Darien. I'm a hopeless failure."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

At the Cherry Hill Temple Serena's friends were feeling exasperated. Especially Raye. Serena just wasn't showing any motivation to help herself at all. "Oh why must we study again today? It's such a beautiful day for having fun."

Raye was struggling hard to control herself. "You lazy meatball-head. What happened to your desire to become well-versed in mountains of knowledge the other day?"

Lita said, "You asked us to help you, didn't you?"

Mina added, "I'm showing much more commitment to my promise to take study seriously then you are."

Serena groaned. "But you yourselves said I needed to take things one step at a time. I took my first step by going to that ill-fated concerto. Why rush too much?"

"And to think we foolishly thought you were serious!" Raye was clenching her fists and beginning to breathe very slowly and Amy sensing danger stood up and led Serena to the door.

"I think it's best if you leave and do whatever you want Serena. Leave us to pursue our studies please."

Serena could see what Amy meant and Lita and Mina's expressions echoed the same concerns. Nervously she left without saying goodbye. Raye calmed down and the four of them turned to their study books. Serena felt gloomy once more. "Why can't they understand? They getting to be almost as stubborn as Darien."

Then she thought of something that cheered her up. "I know. I'll go and visit Jed, Tweetus, Dorothy and little Jordan. I'll see how much he's been growing and how his walking and talking is coming along."

As she set off towards the home of the Youma family, other things were happening in the Tomoe's secret laboratory. Octave was entertaining Kaori and Souchi while they prepared another test tube. She used her bow upon her strings and the music filled the lab. Steering was also present tending to Kaori after the blood had been taken by her husband. Eudial was observing everything with the last of the other four members of her coven.

Steering said to the witches, "Isn't Octave so talented dear Aunties?"

The blue-haired witch gave a sly smile. "She certainly is brilliant Eudial."

She and Eudial winked at each other. "Indeed Cyprine. Though all these girls are very special too in their own various ways. We're so blessed to share our home with them."

Octave stopped playing and thanked them along with Steering. Kaori said, "We owe it all to you. We'd never have had our family without your help."

Souchi cried, "Here's our next child," as the test tube smashed. Octave and Steering squealed joyfully to see the pod in their daddy's hands.

"Oh let Auntie Cyprine hold her," said Eudial. "It's her turn to look after a baby."

Souchi handed it over and Cyprine placed in carefully inside her bag. "What a darling she will be when I bring her back. I'm excited."

Kaori said, "Hotaru has never been happier playing with her sisters. Thank you so much once again."

Steering and Octave could barely contain themselves.

"Please hurry back Auntie Cyprine!"

"We want to meet her!"

Cyprine promised, but she and Eudial looked at each other grinning maliciously.

Back to Serena, on her way to see her friends she met Amara and Michelle. "Hello Serena," said Amara.

Serena barely heard Michelle's greetings because she was gazing into Amara's smiling face thinking how handsome he was. He chuckled and said, "It seems like you're in your own private daydream."

As he placed his arm around Michelle's shoulders Serena finally acknowledged her presence and was jerked back to reality.

"Oh sorry. Hello Amara and Michelle. I'm just going to visit some friends today. How are you?"

Michelle said, "We're both very well Serena. Good to see you."

"Have fun kid." Amara casually patted her on the head making her blush. "Goodbye for now."

"Well um. Okay. See you later."

As Serena ran off Amara's watch silently buzzed and he raised his wrist to his mouth. "Hello."

A feminine voice quietly spoke from the watch. "How is the search proceeding?"

Amara replied, "Michelle and I have been keeping an eye out for signs of her. We have no solid leads but we've met the inner Scouts. Serena actually passed us just now."

The voice said, "Follow her secretly. I strongly feel that we will finally find who we've been seeking somewhere in this time period in Old Tokyo. Sailor Moon may unknowingly lead us to her."

"Very well. We'll let you know if we find out anything."

Signing off Amara lowered his arm and said, "Let's go Michelle."

Serena knocked on the door and Jed answered it. "Why hello Serena."

"Hello Jed. I hope I'm notn disturbing anything with a surprise visit today."

"Not at all Serena. Jordan will be so excited to see you. Dorothy has been doing the housework while I was playing with him. You'll be delighted to hear that Tweetus is baking cupcakes."

"Cupcakes! I adore cupcakes!"

Jed grinned knowingly and ushered her inside.

Jordan was getting to be a big baby boy. He'd passed his first birthday and could talk fairly well. He came running on both his feet with outstretched arms shouting, "Serena. Serena."

As she knelt down to hug him she said, "Hello Jordan."

He giggled. "Same Meat-ball Head."

Serena laughed too. "Yes. I love this hair-style and I'll always keep it."

"Let's go and say hello to Tweetus in the kitchen," said Jed and Serena followed him leading Jordan by the hand.

As they entered Jed said, "Company has arrived my dear wife."

Tweetus turned from the oven, where she had just placed her second tray of cupcakes, and exclaimed with joy. "Serena! How good to see you. Pardon me while I finish preparing my last two trays. You can share some cupcakes with us for a snack when they're cooked."

Serena grinned. "Thank you Tweetus."

Meanwhile in another room Dorothy was busy at work using the vacuum cleaner on the carpet. She was singing happily as she worked. Little did she know a big surprise was coming.

Cyprine was walking towards the window just behind her dressed in casual, inconspicuos attire. Germatois was talking to her. "The target I've selected is inside that room. Send the pod floating up and through the glass. I'll guide it towards some convenient object and we'll capture her at once."

Cyprine responded obediently and between her magic and the demon's assistance, the pod rose up and entered via the closed glass pane. While Dorothy's back was turned it became infused with the vacuum cleaner and she turned around with a start as the power cord disconnected from the wall socket and the machine morphed into a woman with blue skin. The front of the vacuum had had an elephant's face designed on it with the cord resembling a trunk. It looked like she was wearing the elephant ears like a cap along with the eyes and mouth, while the cord was draped around from her forehead to her back. It seemed to have been branched off into three cords with two attached to her chest where the casing served as natural clothing.

Germatoid intended to use her to take out Dorothy's heart, but he was taken by surprise. Dorothy transferred into her Dream Dolly appearance as fast as she could in five seconds and blew a blast of her hallucination breath at the creature before he could even put up a bubble shield.

As the vacuum-lady was struck she became terrified. The creepy figure of the Dream Dolly before her seemed to grow into a giant with sharp claws and a mouth full of wickedly razor-sharp teeth. Just like a little infant who has seen something to frighten them, the creature screamed and turned to flee leaping through the window smashing the glass. To Cyprine's astounded disbelief she saw the creature jump to the ground amidst falling shards of glass before running away down the street.

"Germatoid! What in the world is going on?"

The demon urgently spoke in the witch's mind. "Something unforeseen. She was scared by an illusion. Get after her. We must return with her."

Cyprine ran after the vacuum-lady desperately and Uranus and Neptune, who had been spying from atop the roof of a tall apartment complex nearby turned to look at each other. "I think we'd better look into this Neptune."

"Yes let's go Uranus."

The two of them proceeded to nimbly leap from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep their quarry in sight.

Finally Serena, Jed, Tweetus and Jordan had come running as soon as they heard the noises. "Dorothy! What has happened?" cried Tweetus.

As soon as she explained Serena said, "I must call the others." Pulling out her communicator she contacted Amy.

The girls had been studying together. When Amy's communicator buzzed, Raye growled. "That Meatball-Head dares to disturb us!"

But Amy said, "Give her a chance Raye. It may be legitimate trouble," as she answered.

Raye was really concerned as soon as she heard what had happened and so were the others.

"We'll transform at once and run over to our friend's home with Luna and Artemis Serena. Amy will try to use her data-computer to track that creature's whereabouts. You be transformed and ready too."

"Yes Raye. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Her friends transformed together and they set off to meet Sailor Moon.

Meanwhilethe vacuum-lady was causing quite a stir as she ran through town in a frenzied panic. People gasped in amazement when they passed her. Some were astonished. Others terrified. Still others were flabbergasted rubbing their eyes unable to believe what they had just seen. Cyprine was huffing and puffing as she ran along in the direction that Germatoid led her. "This way Cyprine. She can't run forever. We can't go back without her."

Cyprine was very worried. She would never be able to explain to the mad scientist couple if she lost their newest daughter and the trust her coven had with them would be undermined.

In the end the poor creature went to hide herself trembling among the mounds of rubbish at the garbage dump. Germatoid said to Cyprine, "She's standing still finally. When we find her I will calm her and we can safely take her home."

"Th-thank you master." Cyprine was getting exhausted but she pushed herself to keep running.

Uranus and Neptune had been following from their vantage point on the rooftops and seeing where she was heading they jumped to the ground and headed to the dump ignoring the cries of people who tried to ask who they were and if they were new recruits of the Sailor Scouts.

As for Sailor Moon, her friends joined her at the Youma's home and Sailor Mercury's data computer pinpointed the dump as where they should search. Jed and Tweetus offered to drive them in their car to get there faster and they accepted. Dorothy and Jordan wished them good luck as the five girls crammed into the back seat along with the two cats. It was a tight squeeze but Sailor Moon was secure in the middle back seat belt, with Mars and Mercury sharing the seat belt to her right and Venus and Jupiter the seat belt to her left. They weren't exactly comfortable but they were safely strapped. They envied Artemis and Luna on the floor by their feet. Jed backed out of the drive and they were off.

In no time at all they pulled up at the dump. "Leave one of your communicators with us," said Jed.

"If you need our help we'll come running as soon as we hear it ringing," added Tweetus.

Serena gave them hers. "Thank you. One of my friends will call on their own device while the rest of us are fighting."

Raye said, "Okay let's go then," and they all went leaping and bounding into the rubbish grounds with Luna and Artemis behind them. Jed and Tweetus watched them depart and somberly sat back to await the outcome.

Uranus, Neptune, Cyprine and Germatoid had all just barely arrived earlier while the Sailor Scouts were first meeting up with Sailor Moon. When Amy's personal computer led them all to the whereabouts of the vacuum-lady this is what they saw.

Germatoid had soothed the terrified creature and had her sheltered in an impregnable bubble. Cyprine, however was not in there too. She was in the process of fighting Uranus and Neptune and she had somehow divided herself into two identical witches. She had an exact copy clone of herself that was brandishing the same sort of magical staff as she and they were each leaping to dodge the attacks of the two Outer Scouts and blasting rays at them threateningly.

They didn't even waste time introducing themselves. They rushed in to even the odds.

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

Sailor Mercury encased the clone inside her freezing prison cell and it immediately disintegrated upon contact.

As for Sailor Jupiter's attack, the real Cyprine was taken by surprise and as she turned it knocked her off her feet.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were not exactly overflowing with gratitude though.

"You keep out of this!"

"It's our battle!"

The Inner Scouts were incensed. Sailor Mars almost screamed. "You were evenly matched with your enemy at best. We gave you a helping edge you pair of idiots."

Sailor Uranus leaped to stand a few feet in front of Mars. "You dare call us idiots and I'll teach you some manners with my world shaking attack."

Sailor Neptune gently said, "Please go away and let us handle this."

The other Scouts began to protest.

"It isn't your personal battle."

"We've been living here all our re-born lives. You've just suddenly turned up."

"Any enemies in our home is our rightful concern."

While they were arguing Cyprine shakily climbed to her feet picking up her staff where she had dropped it. Dazed by Jupiter's sharp blow, she never-the-less managed to concentrate and summoned up not just one clone of herself, but two.

The cats saw it and they cried out. "Look out!"

"You're being surrounded!"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were quick to respond just as Cyprine and her clones were blasting together.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Her magic fire bombarded the enemy dispersing the beams that came from the three staffs. Cyprine yelled in anguish as Venus took her turn.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Her whip lashed out once, twice striking both clones making them vanish.

Sailor Moon had produced her faithful scepter and was about to aim for Cyprine, when Sailor Uranus threw her arm around her neck in a mild stranglehold. "For the last time stop interfering in our battle."

Sailor Neptune had lunged forward to kick the witch before she could recover her bearings. However Germatoid made the bubble containing the vacuum-lady quickly rise and fall over Cyprine. She passed through it and was protected from Neptune. She grunted as her foot struck the barricade a split second before it disappeared taking its occupants with it.

Uranus was close to choking Sailor Moon in rage. Her friends shouted threats.

"You release Sailor Moon!"

"We will all fight you if you don't listen!"

Sailor Uranus turned to look at Sailor Neptune. A silent communication passed between their glances, though Uranus' expression still didn't change as she roughly threw Sailor Moon to the ground.

Sailor Moon half-raised herself gasping for breath. "W-w-why can't we be friends?"

Sailor Uranus had her arms folded replying. "Look. I'm willing to concede that in principle we are your friends. But that doesn't make us your allies."

Sailor Neptune was a little gentler, almost sounding sympathetic. "It really would be better if you left us alone while we are engaged in combat in future. We have a very serious mission and nothing can be allowed to interfere with it."

Sailor Mercury implored. "But we might be able to help if you confided with us."

Uranus turned her back emphatically. "NO! We were independent of your team under the Moon Kingdom and that's the way it's going to stay. Let's go Neptune."

With that the pair walked away as the others all watched feeling confused and also irritated.

Luna said, "Well come on girls. There's no reason to stay here any longer."

Artemis added, "Jed and Tweetus are waiting to take you all home."

"We may as well change into our civilian identities," said Sailor Mars as she transformed and the others agreed.

Sailor Moon transformed last of all and while they were walking to rejoin their friends in their car, she was rather troubled in her thoughts. Her friends were wondering what to make of Uranus and Neptune, but she was worrying more about Darien. "Again Tuxedo Mask has not come to help us. Am I the reason why he's written us off? This is so unfair Darien. It's not my fault there's a new enemy distracting me from school and my brain can't handle a huge amount of study."

The mad scientists decided to give their latest daughter the name Osoji and they were very pleased with how helpful she was. She could transform her right hand and arm into a vacuum tube and she faithfully tidied up all the dust on the lab floor. Kaori taught her how to take out and empty the dirt bag that was in front of her belly. "You're so very helpful Osoji. Daddy and I appreciate you very much."

"My pleasure Mummy. I love you both and the rest of my family."

Hotaru and the other girls were very excited to have another sister, but at night Osoji often had nightmares and woke them up screaming her head off. It disturbed them all deeply and Souchi and Kaori talked to Eudial.

"Can you help our problem?"

"We just don't know what to do about poor Osoji."

Eudial promised to talk to the other witches and she had a private meeting.

Cyprine said, "Germatoid and I had a major set-back. The victim we targetted with her was not human. She frightened her very badly and we had to desperately track her down after she ran away."

Eudial remarked, "So now she's subconsciously being plagued by nightmares. Evil masters. What shall we do?"

Mistress 9's creepy voice spoke first. "Germatoid and I will give you the power to cure these night visions so that she will be calmed."

"This is a good thing for us in a way. It will give those fools one more reason to feel indebted to you," put in Germatoid.

So the witches all went together and laid their hands on Osoji in the presence of all her family. Hotaru closed her eyes trembling. She didn't know why, but there was something about these five women that creeped her out, though she sensed that they meant no harm to Osoji. The other creations all watched with deep concern along with the two scientists. The witches chanted strange magical words that none of them could understand.

Then when they finished Eudial said, "She should have much better dreams now Professor."

"Oh I hope so. Thank you," said Souchi.

"We all thank you," said Kaori and their daughters all chorussed their mutual gratitude.

It turned out that Osoji woke up the next morning feeling very happy and excited. "In my dreams I could defend myself against any scary monster. I was able to fight like a ninja. It was so cool." She told this to her sisters and they passed it on to their parents. Everybody was happy. After a few days Osoji even expressed a strong desire to learn those techniques in real life and Mimette went shopping and found a couple of books about ninjas for her. She felt extraordinarily happy when Osoji hugged her and thanked her calling her Auntie Mimette. Mimette watched Osoji practice hard and was surprised at how proud she felt of her "neice" while at the same time she was in deep debate with her coven. They had only collected two hearts so far. It was essential they started getting more soon.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Hotaru and her sisters were all in their common room watching cartoon DVDs together while Professor Tomoe and his wife were preparing to surprise them with a new sibling. After taping cotton wool to Kaori's arm behind her elbow, he took the syringe and added the blood to the mixture in the test tube.

Kaori walked over to stand by his side as he gently shook the test tube before holding it over the bunsen burner. "Oh Souchi. How I love to help you bring our children to life."

"Yes Kaori. Do you hear little one? We love you even before you begin to exist."

"Hello Professors," said a bright, cheerful voice and they turned to see that Mimette had just entered.

"Hello Mimette," said Kaori. "Our new baby's almost ready."

Souchi cried in jubilation. "The test tube is beginning to break now." As he spoke the pod inside expanded and burst forth as he turned off the bunsen's flame. He and his wife gently cradled the pod between them carrying it over to Mimette.

She placed it in her bag saying, "Eudial told me you were going to secretly make a sister without telling the others. I shall take care of her. The dear girls will have a wonderful surprise when I return."

"Thank you Mimette. We can't wait to see her ourselves."

Mimette was being guided once again by Mistress 9 and she left to follow the direction she was told to go with the pod.

As she approached Mr. Baxter's park Mistress 9 told her, "There is a huge event happening here today Mimette. A lover's competition. The winning couple will receive the honour of Heartland's Champions of Romance and will share a distinctive cup in the shape of a heart."

"How lovely Mistress 9. Oh if only I had a boyfriend. I could have entered myself."

As soon as she said this Mimette cringed in fear as the demon harshly rebuked her. "You have a job to do Mimette. Don't you dare go sidetracking yourself with your idiotic thoughts and fantasies."

Mimette shuddered. "O-okay Mistress 9."

Among the ten couples taking part in the contest were Serena's school friends, Melvin and Molly. Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina had all come to give them moral support, along with Serena herself. Serena was very excited for her friends, though she was also very disappointed. Darien had refused to enter with her or even attend. He still firmly insisted that until her grades improved they would not do anything together, romantic or otherwise.

Still she did in fact forget all about how upset she was with him when she saw the tenth and final couple approaching to join the others on stage. "Oh look girls. Here come Amara and Michelle."

At Serena's cue they all drew their attention towards them. They were staring at each other and smiling. Michelle had her arm draped gently around Amara's.

Mina sighed. "I guess they really must be serious about each other since they've entered the contest. But Amara is still very hunky in his blue shirt and white trousers."

"I must agree," said Raye admiringly.

"He even reminds me of my ex-boyfriend."

The others groaned while Amy laughed. "Now why am I not surprised you said that Lita?"

Lita shrugged. "Well he does a little. I think it's the way he combs his hair."

Serena wasn't listening. She was drooling over Amara as he turned and smiled in their direction. She wasn't even registering Michelle who also smiled at her. Only Amara's handsome features existed to her.

Just then a woman's voice made announcement over a loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to our lover's affection contest. Proceedings will commence in ten minutes. We wish all our contestants good luck."

"Come on. Let's all sit in the front row," said Serena to her friends. They agreed enthusaistically.

While everybody took their seats Mimette and Mistress 9 were standing nearby. Nobody could see Mimette though because she was invisible through a magic spell. Mistress 9 instructed her to stay hidden and follow her instructions. "At the end of the contest when the winners are preparing to receive the cup you walk onstage. We'll send the pod into contact with the cup and collect both their hearts."

"I understand Mistress 9."

The contest was underway with the first event. The honour of hosting the proceedings had been given to the well-known photographic artist, Peter Fisher. He was dressed in his very best clothing including green trousers, bright, purple coat, shiny, white shoes and a brown bow-tie. He addressed the audience with his microphone.

"Welcome everybody. Today these ten loving couples are going to compete to prove how deeply devoted they are to each other. These events are going to be a test of how strong their love and affection is mutually shared. So let's not delay and get started. What do you all say?"

The audience cheered and applauded in enormous volume. Molly smiled joyfully, though Melvin was feeling a little nervous. Amara and Michelle were also feeling nervous. Not for the same reason however. They had both had instinctive feelings that evil was going to be around, which was one of the reasons why they had entered. They were also certain that somehow this strange evil was connected with the object of their quest. But they were calmly balanced in their nervous tensions, ready to spring into action if required.

Peter went on to explain the first event. "All the girls will go behind this great big wall here on our stage and stick one of their hands through the heart-shaped holes. Their boyfriends will have the task of identifying which hand belongs to their girlfriends. Now let's take turns one at a time."

Everybody took their places with ten hands sticking out in a row. Amara had the first go. He went straight to a hand and grasped it gently.

Peter went over with his mike. "Now here's a fellow who's very quick and certain of his choice. So tell us please whose hand you're holding?"

Amara was taken aback. "What?"

Peter gulped and said, "Let me put it better. What's the name of your girlfriend?"

Amara said, "You're getting rather personal."

Peter was a little nervous. "Please. I didn't mean to offend. We only want to find out if you've guessed correctly in the event."

A familiar voice behind the wall said, "It's all right Amara. He didn't mean any harm."

Amara softened. "Very well. My best friend's name is Michelle."

Then Michelle pulled a latch that opened up her section of the wall just like a door revealing that Amara had indeed correctly identified her hand and everybody cheered as Peter declared they had won this first round.

Then he called Melvin as the second contestant to have a go. He stared very hard thinking to himself, "Now which one of these hands belongs to Molly?" He rubbed his chin as he walked along the row of outstretched open hands with fingers spread out until his eyes caught one.

"Yes," he thought triumphantly. "That's her."

As he reached out and touched it Peter ran over. "So tell us your girlfriend's name."

"Molly! I'm holding dear Molly's hand!"

However to Melvin's dismay the girl called out from behind, "Sorry you're wrong. I'm not Molly."

Peter said, "Bad luck. You lose this first round."

Melvin couldn't believe it. He pulled on the girl's arm dragging it through the hole. "But it must be her. She had a band-aid on her middle finger just like this. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"Ouch! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Peter took immediate charge to restrain Melvin. "If you don't settle down I shall have no choice but to disqualify you. Then what will your girlfriend think?"

That shut Melvin up. He dejectedly moved aside while the others all had their turn. In all six out of ten boyfriends guessed correctly. Then the girlfriends who were left came out through the wall's doorways, including Molly.

When he saw her Melvin couldn't help exclaiming loudly. "Molly I'm sorry! I thought I recognized your band-aid!"

She sighed. "Melvin. That was six months ago when I had a band-aid. My finger is healed where it was cut."

Realizing that some people in the audience were laughing she hugged her blushing boyfriend saying, "But at least it shows you notice little details about me."

Melvin was crying in her arms and people oohhed and ahhed sympathetically.

Peter regained control of the situation by saying, "Never mind. We all make mistakes Melvin. Let's carry on with the second event."

In the front row Mina said, "Poor Melvin."

Serena said, "Yeah. Can you believe anybody would make such a silly mistake? None of you know anybody who'd be so naive, do you?"  
The other four looked at her, then at each other and fell silent. However Raye did say, "No comment," and the others nodded.

Serena was about to ask them what they meant by that, but Peter announced the continuation of the contest and her attention was diverted to her friends mutual relief.

The second event was a three-legged race. The couples all left the stage with Peter and the audience left their seats to gather at the specially prepared race course. Each couple tied themselves together and stood at the starting line. They had to run side by side while balancing a ping pong ball on a tennis racket. The audience all cheered standing along the left side of the course. Amara and Michelle were the winners hands down not only finishing first, but never once dropping their ball. The others all had to stop while Peter and some assistants quickly replaced their balls. Melvin and Molly were last because technically they didn't even finish. Every second or third step at most Melvin would stumble and drag poor Molly down with him. He was very upset begging her pardon profusely though she was good-natured about it and hugged him.

For the third event they returned to the stage to sing a duet song of their own choice. Amara and Michelle grabbed the microphones and performed with an amazing natural talent. Just like they were professional singers. They were definitely the best and everybody cheered. Poor Melvin tried his hardest, but to Molly's embarrassment he kept forgetting the words to his part of the song they had agreed upon. He sighed afterwards. "I was so sure I could handle that song. I thought I had a fairly good idea of the lyrics."

"Never mind Melvin. Never mind," said Molly quickly hugging him once more.

All this time Mimette was still observing things under her magical invisibility. She was feeling rather sorry for poor Melvin and admired Molly for how deep her devotion was to keep forgiving him. She dared not voice this to Mistress 9 of course and she was snapped to attention as the demon suddenly talked to her. "It looks like that couple of the tall blonde man and the shorter woman with greenish-blue hair will win the contest. Be ready with the pod Mimette. When they go to claim the cup we will strike and capture them both and their hearts."

"Yes Mistress 9."

Indeed as the contest progressed Amara and Michelle continued to score number one in event after event. Serena and her friends had mixed emotions. They were very sympathetic towards Molly and Melvin, though at the same time they couldn't help feeling thrilled for Amara and Michelle.

Then Peter came onto the empty stage to announce the final event. "Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for the climax of our contest. We call this event "The Depth of Affection." This is also unique because you, the audience, get to participate as judges. Each of our couples will have the chance to publicly express their feelings to each other and you will all cheer and applaud in response. The couple who illicit the loudest applause will win first place in this event. Let's start with our champions from the rest of the events, Amara and Michelle."

Everybody cheered but Amara and Michelle did not emerge from behind the pink and white curtains behind Peter. He called out their names again. Still no response. Getting nervous Peter went to look behind the curtain and he came back to speak to the intrigued crowd of people.

"This is very strange folks. Amara and Michelle have completely disappeared."

Everybody gasped and Serena and her friends exchanged surprised glances. Amara and Michelle had been going to win regardless of the outcome of this event because they had come first place in all the others.

Peter wiped his brow with his hanky and said, "Anyway we'd better go ahead without them and see who gets the cup now." So saying he proceeded to call each remaining couple one by one.

After the other eight had had their turn finally Melvin and Molly were called. As they stepped out from the curtains Serena cheered. "Come on Melvin!"

"You can do it," added Mina.

As Melvin turned to face Molly he started to walk towards her. Unfortunately he failed to notice that one of his shoelaces had come undone and he stumbled falling flat on his face.

Some people laughed and Lita said, "Oh no."

"He's done it again," sighed Raye.

Molly was mortified, but Melvin pushed himself up on his knees and began to speak. "Molly. I've stuffed up every event today because I'm such a klutz. I make no excuse for my faults and I won't blame you if you're ashamed of me. But Molly you mean so much to me. I love your red hair and your dazzling beautiful smile. I know I'm far from perfect but if you really like me despite my faults please give me a big hug to make me feel better about myself."

There were tears in Molly's eyes. Joyful tears. She went over and helped him to his feet embracing him warmly. "Oh Melvin. I love you just the way you are. I'm your girl forever and ever and you are mine."

"Oh Molly, my sweetheart."

"Melvin my angel."

Nobody was laughing now. Everybody had tears in their eyes. Including Peter and the other contestants. Even Mimette invisible on stage was silently weeping.

Peter wiped his eyes and said, "What do you all think?"

Somebody shouted out, "They deserve to win the cup for that magnanimous display of affection!"

Everybody else began shouting out agreement and the cheers were the loudest of all. Even the other couples felt the same and Peter said, "The judges are unanimous. Molly and Melvin. You win the title of Heartland's Champions of Romance."

Melvin could scarcely believe it and Molly was overwhelmed with emotion. They both hugged and cried while applause thundered once again. Then as it quietened down Peter directed them. "Come this way please and claim your trophy."

The glistening silver heart-shaped cup was placed on a pedestal brought out on stage and Molly and Melvin both walked towards it ready to take one of the handles each.

Mistress 9 said to Mimette. "The pod. Right now."

Mimette gawked. "Th-that poor boy and,"

"MIMETTE!"

"Okay. Okay. Okay."

Frightened Mimette levitated the unseen pod through the air and dropped it into the cup where it cracked releasing its inner living essence, just as the happy couple grabbed it.

Then a couple of things happened almost at once. The cup jerked itself out of their hands and hovered in the air as it transformed into a tall, beautiful lady in black leotards with hair as red as Molly's. Her high heel shoes had hearts on them, her hat was purple and heart-shaped and her chest was covered with a silver heart, the exact same colour and shape as the cup had been.

Everybody including Peter Fisher was fleeing in panic while Molly and Melvin were rooted to the spot in shock. But even as Mimette became visible, so too did the ghost of Molly's dear friend Nephlite. He had been silently watching the contest too and he moved to stand in front of her and Melvin to defend them.

The heart lady, of course, just hung in the air staring curiously like the equivalent of a mere toddler which she was. Nephlite was mistakenly expecting her to make an attack move and so he had a shock when he realized that Melvin and Molly were both trapped inside a magic bubble by Mimette.

"Help! Nephlite help!"

Melvin was stir-crazy. "H-h-hey! Get us out of here!"

"NO!" He shouted in dismay.

The Sailor Scouts quickly responded by transforming with nobody around to notice.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Mimette had barely had time to react in surprise to Nephlite, when Sailor Moon called out, "Release our friends! I'm the Champion of Justice who fights in the Name of the Moon and I shall punish you!"

Her friends all shouted together. "And so will we!"

Mistress 9 said to Mimette, "These silly girls will be better engaged in some dancing. Conjure up some partners for them."

Mimette grinned. "Roger Mistress 9. That's one of my favourite spells."

Before any of them were prepared Mimette waved her wand and suddenly they all saw five handsome men, finely dressed approaching them, requesting them to dance. They were only a witchcraft illusion created for their eyes only, but their sense of reality was clouded and even Sailor Mercury consented to dance with her "partner."

Nephlite realized what was happening and tried to intervene. "No Sailor Scouts! Snap out of it!" However as he attempted to glide over to them, he felt arrested by a powerful force. He couldn't move. Mistress 9 had caught him and struggling vainly he was dragged over and sealed into the bubble along with Molly and Melvin.

"This spirit creature is very fascinating Mimette. We shall take him back with us and examine him with the coven. He may be useful to our future plans."

At that moment the Sailor Scouts were all shocked as the men they thought they were dancing with turned into ghastly monsters and as they looked into their red, serpentine eyes, they could feel their brains begin to bubble and slowly rise in temperature as if they were on fire. Trickles of blood were seeping from their eyes and ears. They felt as if their heads would explode any minute.

Suddenly two figures came seemingly leaping from nowhere startling Mimette. They appeared a few feet behind her and she whirled around at the sound of their voices.

"I help those who fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Uranus!"

"I also help those who fight for love and justice! I'm Sailor Neptune!"

Mimette was very surprised but quickly regained her composure. "Let me introduce you two to your own dance partners."

She smiled raising her wand and two more men magically appeared.

However even as they began to make advances, Sailor Uranus shouted, "Forget it! We're not interested! We dance by ourselves! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

As Mimette was struck by the jarring blow her spell was broken and the other Scouts were released from the illusion that threatened to burn their brains out.

Blinking and wiping the blood from their eyes they gasped to behold Uranus and Neptune.

Mistress 9 said to Mimette. "On your feet. Let's go."

As she rose she groaned. "Wh-why didn't you defend me?"

"I thought you'd be in control. Besides I needed to protect the Tomoe's child. If you took our mission more seriously you'd be much stronger and sharper-witted. Let this be a warning to you."

With that the demon teleported them away along with the three prisoners in the bubble.

"No! Molly! Melvin! Nephlite!" Sailor Moon was almost in tears and her friends were also shocked. Next thing they knew Uranus and Neptune had vanished. They were upset about what happened to their friends but also confused. Uranus and Neptune had come to help them, yet the last time they had shown resentment when they had tried to give them assistance. What sort of people were they? They were also worried about Amara and Michelle. What had become of them?

Finally Hotaru and her sisters were wonderfully surprised as Souchi and Kaori had planned to meet their new sibling.

"Oh thank you Mummy and Daddy," said Octave.

"We adore her," cried Osoji.

"What are you going to name her?" Nekonelle asked.

Kaori said, "Those hearts on her are very lovely. She's to die for."

Souchi suddenly clapped his hands joyfully. "That gives me an idea Kaori. How about we call her Dieheart?"

Kaori loved the name and so did their children.

"Welcome to our family Dieheart," said Steering as they all hugged their little sister. Hotaru was getting to love her family deeply.

But meanwhile in the hidden underground lair Nephlite was furious trapped inside his bubble prison while poor Molly and Melvin stood next to the mechanic and the violinist in a state of living death. All four hearts beat side by side in the witches' crystal cabinet.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was the day after the ill-fated lovers contest and the city was beginning to feel a sense of gloomy fear. Molly and Melvin's families were heartbroken at their loss and the public was agitated and terrified. Some of them even spoke negatively about the Sailor Scouts saying things to the general effect of if they were the super-heroines they claimed to be, then why hadn't they destroyed the mysterious enemies. Others were a little more fair though imploring their friends to remember how horrible things had been when other evil forces were terrorizing and sometimes killing people. The Sailor Scouts had eventually vanquished that horror. "Just give them time. They won't let us down."

Some believed but the camp was divided.

At that moment Serena and Lita were on their way together to meet their friends at Raye's temple. Officially they were supposed to be having study sessions, but they didn't think they'd be pursuing much of that. They were all rather upset and needed to discuss what their next move should be. Serena didn't even whinge about anything. In fact she was close to tears thinking about her two schoolfriends. She and Lita had hardly spoken to each other.

As they were crossing the street at the lights they were almost knocked down by a motorcyclist. He too was deeply worried and troubled in his thoughts and he had failed to realize the lights were signaling him to stop for pedestrians. As he swerved and put on his brakes in desperation, Lita responded by grabbing Serena around the waist and throwing herself to the side. She rolled as she fell landing onto her side and over onto her back pulling Serena with her. The driver missed them having pulled his bike to a halt sideways just nearby their bodies.

He was very upset. "Oh no! I can't believe this! Are you both okay?"

Serena was a little out of breath from Lita squashing her stomach and shook up. But otherwise unharmed and Lita was more or less too. As she pushed Serena aside to sit up Lita began to say, I think so."

Then she saw the fellow remove his helmet and visor to reveal Amara and she became tongue-tied with love. Serena however, gasped and cried, "Amara? Why did you and Michelle disappear from the stage in the park the other day?"

Amara was rather anxious however and said, "Never mind! Are you sure you're all right? Shall I call an ambulance?"

Serena started to say, "No, really. We're fine," but Amara cut her off.

"No. You seem to be unharmed. But look at your friends' knee!"

Serena turned and gasped to see Lita's knee scraped and bleeding. Amara removed his own scarf and tied it around the wound saying, "Let me help you."

Lita was jolted out of her love-struck silence. She gasped. "H-hey. Your scarf will get blood-stains."

"Don't sweat it. It's the least I can do. I could have hurt you far worse. I'm so sorry. It was my fault for failing to pay attention."

Lita herself asked where he and Michelle had vanished a couple of days ago.

Amara humbly bowed his head and said, "Michelle and I both decided we didn't really want the glory of everybody praising us. We'd been having fun, but then realizing we would win we quietly talked together and agreed that we felt sorry for that poor boy Melvin. He was trying so hard but he was messing up so badly it broke our hearts. We couldn't bear to be declared the Champions over him so we sneaked away before the final event. And we were so horrified to hear what happened to him and his girl afterwards."

Amara was sighing sadly and Serena and Lita began to cry.

After sharing comfort for a few minutes they all stood up. Amara was relieved to see Lita was otherwise unhurt and bid them goodbye driving off. Serena waved while Lita began to sigh again. "Amara is the perfect image of my old boyfriend."

Then they continued on their way to the temple where they spent most of the morning discussing how to fight these new enemies and rescue their friends. Raye said, "I've been thinking about how I was in fact targetted as a victim myself when they first came on the scene. We were lucky then. They had no experience of us. But there may be a slight chance that they may attack another of us. Then if they use that impenetrable bubble, which of course they will, well."

She allowed this to sink into the other girls consciousness and they all gasped in terror. Especially Serena who started to go ballistic.

"OH NO! WHAT CAN WE DO? WHAT CAN WE DO? NO! NO! NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Raye slammed her fist down on the table startling Serena into silence. "Just listen to me calmly Serena. I haven't just been thinking you know. I've been working hard and I have these special charm badges prepared with my strongest magic."

She held up five badges each containing the symbol of each of their respective home planets. "Select the badge that matches you and keep it pinned to your clothing at all times. Even when you go to bed be sure to pin it upon your pyjamas just in case. If they select you as a victim it won't fully protect you or your heart, but they won't be able to encompass you in a bubble. That's the best I could accomplish."

"It's better than nothing," said Amy.

"Thank you Raye," said Mina.

Lita took hers and pinned it to her top, then looked down at her knee thinking about Amara and how kind he was. "I hope he is never hunted for his heart," she thought. "I must wash his scarf carefully and return it tomorrow."

As for Serena, she pricked her finger with the needle on her badge and started to over-react like a baby.

Raye growled at her to grow up while Amy put her badge on carefully for her sighing silently.

The next day Lita was walking with Serena and Amy. She asked them, "Do either of you have any idea where Amara lives?"

Serena said, "I think it's somewhere around here." Then she suddenly adopted a suspicious tone. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Lita blushed and held up the scarf. "I thought he'd like his scarf back. I washed out as much of the stains as possible."

Amy smiled. "Amara is a rather fabulous person."

Lita agreed with a smile, but Serena said, "Hey remember. Amara already has a special friend. Michelle!"

"That's true. But at least I can admire his handsome face quietly while I'm there."

Just as Lita had spoken she was taken by surprise as a sudden gust of wind snatched the scarf out of her fingertips. "Oh no! His scarf! I must not lose it!"

And with that she ran away leaving her friends behind trying to keep track of the scarf as it sailed way overhead out of her reach. "Please come back down here!"

The wind dropped the scarf down inside a nearby car park. Lita gasped as she beheld all the cars. "It could have landed anywhere!"

She proceeded to get down on the ground to peer under each car to search for it. "Not here."

She kept standing up and getting down to look under car after car. "No. Not this one. Or this one either."

Finally she saw the scarf laid down in a crumpled heap by the back tires of one car. "There it is!" She tried to reach it but she couldn't. "I'll just get up and walk over to the back and pick it up from there." She carefully moved in the space between the parked cars and kneeled down taking hold of of it by the corner. "Gotcha silly scarf."

But to her surprise she suddenly felt something like a hand holding hers and with a gasp she bent down to behold a surprising sight. A large elf-like lady figure with big, round, black eyes, long, green, attractive hair, large, pink, pointed ears and a babyish smile was staring and gurgling at her. Lita shrieked and pulled her hand away and the elf tried to stand up, banging her head on the bottom of the car. Just like a naive baby who hurts itself, she began to scream and bawl. Lita retreated away from the cars and was about to transform, when Serena and Amy caught up with her.

"Lita! What's going on?"

"Serena! There's a monster under that car! It tried to grab me and now hear the dreadful threatening noise it's making!"

Amy said, "Let's all duck into this nearby alley and transform in case anybody sees us."

So the three of them did and while they were transforming, one of the witches, Byruit with the long, straight, white hair came running into the car park.

Huffing and puffing, she dove down next to the crying creature and managed to gasp out her words. "I ran as fast as I could when you called out to me Lord Germatoid. What has gone wrong?"

Germatoid answered. "The wind I instructed you to summon as those three girls passed us succeeded in getting the tall one away from the others as we hoped. Then I myself directed the pod through the air and down to infuse the scarf as she attempted to pick it up. But then before I knew it the silly creature bumped her head and began to cry. Get her gently out from under here."

So while Byruit carefully dragged her out and into her arms in effort to calm and comfort her, the three Sailor Scouts reappeared.

"Halt! I'm Sailor Moon and I will punish you for your diabolic wickedness!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"And I'm Sailor Jupiter! You'll feel my shocking retribution!"

As Byruit rose to her feet hugging the creature, whose clothing seemed to strongly resemble Amara's scarf in colour and texture, Germatoid ordered her. "Don't waste time trying to fight them. Retreat with the creature. When she stops crying we must track down that girl who ran away."

"Yes my master."

She raised her hand and Sailor Moon, anticipating an attack, had her tiara off her head and it became her Moon Scepter. She twirled it. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

It hit the bubble with no effect. "Not even my scepter can get through that magical barrier," she cried.

Mercury and Jupiter were gearing up to use their attacks to defend them against a possible move from the enemy, but the bubble just shimmered and disappeared.

The Sailor Scouts were unaware that Uranus and Neptune had been watching what transpired from the rooftop of a tall building. Uranus said, "So the tip we received was right. One of those girls is going to be the next Heartsnatcher victim."

Neptune said, "And Sailor Pluto is strongly confident that we will find our missing leader of the planet Saturn here on earth. However if the Heartsnatchers succeed they will destroy the earth and all who live on it."

"Exactly Neptune. Pluto is counting on us to defeat the Heartsnatchers and find our leader. But we cannot allow Sailor Moon and the others to interfere with whatever we may have to do."

"Yes. If it becomes necessary to sacrifice any innocent lives for the greater good of overcoming evil they would never understand. They're not like us."

"Correct. They would jeopardize our success. That's why we must try to help them as much as we can without joining forces. For now we'd better keep a close watch upon Jupiter. She's probably the most likely target."

Neptune sighed. "But even if it becomes necessary we must sacrifice even her life."  
Uranus grunted and replied. "Yes. If the worse comes to worst."

They hoped at heart it would not come to that, but they were devoted to victory, casualties and all.

Meanwhile the bubble materialized in a secluded alley startling a couple of stray cats who meowed in fright and ran away. As it vanished Byruit magically conjured up an ice pack and placed it on the sobbing creatures' head. As it soothed the pain she settled down and put her arms around Byruit in turn seeing her as the source of healing comfort. Byruit blushed slightly and briefly smiled, but she turned her attention to Germatoid.

"When she's fully settled Byruit we must track down that girl. Her heart is very strong and pure."

"You can count on me great Germatoid."

As for Lita, after transforming back Serena and Amy had done their best to help her find Amara's scarf to no avail. Lita felt terrible.

"How can I tell Amara I've lost his scarf?"

Serena was lost for words to say, but Amy said, "Why don't we go and buy a new scarf for him?"

Lita was cheered by this. "Yeah. Okay. Then maybe he won't be so mad."

The three of them went straight to the store and selected a scarf that was as closely similar to the original as possible. They shared the cost three ways between them. Even Serena, although she inwardly groaned at losing a chunk of her pocket money. She had been planning to spend it all on fun activities with her friends that day. Still she had seen how distressed Lita was and so she said nothing. Lita and Amy could tell though from her facial expression. They said nothing either and smiled. They were used to their friend's personality and understood that she cared despite her faults.

Lita took the scarf and pushed it inside her pocket. Then as she and her friends were leaving the shop a bright, yellow car suddenly pulled up. They all gasped to see Amara at the wheel and Michelle in the passenger seat.

"Hello Lita," said Amara smiling and Michelle giggled. "Hello to you two as well."

The three of them said hello though Lita was blushing as she looked at Amara's face.

Then Amara said, "Would you girls like to come for a ride with us?"

"There's plenty of room in the back," added Michelle.

Amy said, "Thank you, but I have research commitments at the library."

Serena said, "I've seen the way you drive a motorcycle, so I think my answer's no thank you also."

"Besides," Amy went on to say, "I think it will be a good idea for Lita to spend some time with you herself today."

Lita gasped, but she caught on and stammered in agreement. "Y-yeah. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Have fun," said Amy as Lita climbed in behind Amara.

Amara said, "We might get some hamburgers and milk shakes at the drive-thru for starters. Sure you others don't want to come too?"  
Serena was poised to reconsider upon hearing this, but Amy quickly stood in front of her. "Oh no. This must be Lita's special time today. Maybe next time."

With that the car drove off though Serena muttered dejectedly. "Couldn't you have at least asked Lita to order a take-away bag for me?"

Lita was enjoying the ride in the car. Amara had not brought up the subject of his scarf and so Lita had decided to wait until an ideal moment to give it to him. The three of them bought their snacks at the drive-thru and were going to the boat dockyard to eat in the car and then take a walk along the pier.

"Do you like my new car?" asked Amara?

"I think it's cool," said Lita. "How long have you had it?"

"I only bought it two days ago. This is the first real time I've driven it out."

"Amara had been saving up to buy this car ever since his old car disappeared at the garage along with that poor mechanic Anthony," explained Michelle. "I've been helping him out of my budget."

Lita's face momentarily expressed shock at being reminded of that awful incident. She hadn't been there but she and the others had heard the report from Serena and Mina. She composed herself and said to change the direction of their conversation, "So uh. How did you meet?"

"We grew up together as kids," said Michelle.

"That's right. Our families knew each other. As we grew older we became more and more inseparable," said Amara.

"Until we eventually came to realize we were meant for each other in the most supremely special way," finished Michelle and she patted him on the shoulder. He smiled at her out of the corner of his eye while he concentrated on driving and Lita smiled. Amara could never be hers, but he and Michelle were fabulous people.

When Amara parked the car they ate together, he and Michelle turning around in their seats as much as possible to talk to Lita in between mouthfuls. "You're a very nice person Lita."

"You must have a good heart."

Lita almost flinched at the mention of the word heart, but controlled herself as she replied. "Goodness comes from the heart as they say. That what makes nice people."

"We don't have many close friends in this town. It's wonderful to know you Lita."

"Yeah and I felt bad about almost hitting you and that other girl with my motorbike. That's why we wanted to get to know you."

"Don't worry Amara. I've forgiven you and I'm sure Serena has too. The burgers and shakes were delicious. Thank you."

"Let's stretch our legs now," said Michelle and they all climbed out together.

The three of them walked out onto the dock over the bay. Lita said, "Can you excuse me a moment please? I want to let my friends know how things are going. After I give them a quick call, there's something I want to say to you."

"Sure. Okay."

"Amara and I will go on ahead and lean on the railing looking at the water just over there. We'll wait for you." Michelle indicated the place with her finger and Lita thanked them once more.

Taking out her communicator she called Amy and found that they were all at Raye's having a study session. At least it was supposed to be a study session but only Amy had actually been taking it seriously. As soon as Lita said they were on the bay and it was beautiful the other girls began to crowd around her shoulders talking one after the other.

Serena cried, "You deserter! I could have used a burger myself!"

Mina pushed in. "Any good-looking males hanging out around the dock?"

Even Raye, who secretly was attracted to Amara, practically shouted at her. "Yeah! Why didn't you ask us to come?"

Lita giggled nervously as her friends all began shouting at once and then Amy, who'd had more than enough, silenced them all by pounding one fist down on the table while holding her communicator in her other hand. "SHUT UP! WILL YOU THREE PLEASE GROW UP!" Her face was boiling red as she screamed in rage, Serena was cowering and murmuring something about damage to her eardrums and the other two were staring wide-eyed.

Amy spoke more calmly as the redness began to slowly fade. "I can't believe how selfish you all are. Yes even you Serena, and that's saying something. Don't you think we should allow Lita to have her own space? We can each get to know Amara and Michelle better in our own turns."

Raye herself was beginning to feel ashamed. She was usually more mature than this. Mina agreed and so did Serena, albeit with hesitation.

Amara and Michelle could hear all this commotion where they were standing but they pretended not to notice and Lita giggled nervously before saying with a smile, "No offence taken my friends. I'm very happy. Amara and Michelle are such fun to be with."

Turning she waved and smiled at the couple. "Here I come Amara."

But Amara and Michelle gasped. "Lita!"

"Behind you!"

Lita turned and cried out in shock to see the witch Byruit and the elfin lady seemingly appear out of nowhere. The creature's clothing, which still resembled Amara's scarf, literally stretched out like a scarf entwining Lita and pulled her towards her. The creature had a big smile and raised her arms as if to hug Lita and a black star appeared on one of her palms.

Amara prepared to charge forwards to help, but Byruit raised her arm displaying her palm and levitated Amara along with Michelle. As they kicked and thrashed in midair Amara shouted, "Just what power is this?"

Byruit proclaimed, "Powers beyond your comprehension. Why don't you go for a swim?"

With that she threw the two of them screaming over the railing into the river with a huge splash. Lita hadn't even noticed because Germatoid had used the creature to remove her heart as she had placed her palms playfully upon Lita and as the beating organ rose up above the innocent creature tried vainly to reach up and grab it thinking it was something she could squeeze and have fun with. It was hovering just out of reach of her fingertips.

Germatoid said, "Let's go Byruit," and she prepared to act in obedience walking over with an evil grin.

Just then Sailor Uranus and Neptune rose quietly out of the water where Amara and Michelle had fallen. Strangely their clothes and hair were completely dry and they ascended up over the railing ready to fight. "It's just as we thought," Uranus grimly told Neptune. "Sacrifice if necessary is the key to victory. Even if she is our friend." Neptune nodded solemnly.

Sailor Uranus remarkably sent one of her attacks without shouting it out loud just as Byruit reached Lita and the elfin lady. Uranus was aiming to send Lita's heart flying away in their direction and she hit it spot on in exactly the right place. Before even Germatoid was aware of it the heart went zooming towards the outstretched hands of Sailor Neptune as she lunged forward. "I have it Uranus!"

"What?" Byruit was horrified and Germatoid was furious.

Sailor Uranus said, "This heart is ours now and we will never let you have it."

Lita was beginning to slowly feel herself turn zombie and she turned her head in disbelief.

Byruit ran over striking up a menacing pose. "Give that back."

Neptune ran for cover with the heart while Uranus stood ground for battle. "No. We will keep it. No matter what happens to its owner we will make sure you don't get that heart."

Lita would still become a zombie, but without her heart inside their crystal cabinet the witches would never be able to have full control over her like the other victims they'd successfully captured.

"Destroy the meddlers Byruit and get that heart back!" Germatoid commanded in her brain nearly bursting her eardrums.

Byruit was just about to fight Uranus when a familiar voice called out, "Hold it right there."

It was Sailor Moon along with Mars, Mercury and Venus. They had come as fast as they could as soon as they had overheard Lita being attacked. Her communicator lay on the wooden boards of the dock where it had fallen from her hand.

Sailor Moon shouted. "We are the Sailor Scouts. Champions of Justice. We will triumph over evil."

Sailor Venus added, "In case you didn't notice that evil is you." With that she launched her Venus love chain and whipped it at the folds of the elfin creature's clothing that was wrapped around Lita.

The witch Byruit had yet another shock as it struck neatly in between the two targets severing the connection. The poor terrified creature began to scream again and Byruit instinctively used her magic to repair the tattered folds modestly shielding the exposed areas of her body. Hugging her close to comfort her she cried, "Germatoid! What happened to the bubble?"

The demon sounded perplexed as he spoke to her. "I can't understand myself. I tried to produce it, but something prevented it."

The magic charm prepared by Raye had done its job well. Lita was wearing it on her lapel and it had protected her.

While hugging the elfin lady Byruit nervously turned her head to see both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon powering up their attacks. "Wh-what do we do now?"

Germatoid urgently commanded her. "Abandon the mission! We must protect the creature! Let's get out of here!"

Moon and Mars were just about to launch their weapons together, when Byruit quickly dematerialized with the help of her demonic lord. She never removed her arms from around the creature and when they reappeared outside the big house she was still hugging her. It felt strangely good to be hugged by her in return and she was kind of cute.

Germatoid brought her back to serious business. "Take her to the Professor and his wife. We didn't get a new heart and I don't know why myself. We must be better prepared next time."

"Yes Germatoid." Byruit obeyed, but she did hold her hand as she delivered her.

The Tomoes and their daughters all made the new sister welcome. She was hugged by all of them and so was "Auntie" Byruit. Hotaru still did not feel comfortable, but she hugged the witch too reluctantly. She hugged her new sister enthusiastically of course.

Souchi said to Byruit, "She was infused with a scarf you say? How lovely she's turned out."

Kaori said, "I wonder what we can call her?"

Hotaru was suddenly excited. "Can I suggest a name please?"

Her parents smiled. "What name do you think would suit her?" asked her father.

"My sisters and I have been watching an animated movie called "The Lion King." A major character's name is Scar. True, he's the main antagonist of the story, but I think his name would suit my new sister. Scarf, Scar."

Steering exclaimed, "I like that too!"

"So do I," said Dieheart.

Almost all the others agreed though Mikuji and Octave were not as keen themselves. They decided however that if their parents wanted to use the name that was fine by them. So Scar is what she became.

As for Lita, her friends were all very upset to see her reduced to a mindless, drooling zombie where she lay. Mercury and Venus were kneeling down next to her in dismay and Mars was standing looking down in shock.

Sailor Moon was appealing to Uranus. "Please! If you have her heart give it to us. She's our friend."

Neptune walked over holding Lita's pulsating heart to speak to Uranus. "There's no reason for us to keep it now that the enemy have fled leaving her behind."

Uranus actually half-smiled and taking it in her own hands walked over to place it in Sailor Moon's outstretched hands. "Here you are."

"Don't waste time staring at it Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars cried and she responded immediately rushing over to heal her.

"MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!" As the Silver Imperium Crystal glowed inside her locket, Lita's heart passed through back inside her chest and she returned to normal. The others all hugged her as she sat up.

Uranus said, "Well so long," and turned to leave with Neptune, but Lita was incensed.

"Wait a minute! Get off me you girls!" She was jumping up as she spoke practically pushing them away even as they backed up. She pulled out her transformation device. "JUPITER STAR POWER!"

Uranus and Neptune turned to watch pretending that they were surprised. "Oh so you're Sailor Jupiter." Uranus did all the talking while Neptune watched silently.

"Yes I am and I'm very angry with you two! I heard what you said and saw what you did! You never tried to help me! You just wanted to keep hold of my heart no matter what happened to me!"

"We had to do whatever was necessary to fight evil. You should be glad your sacrifice was not absolutely essential after all."

"You dare to talk like that? You're no different from those evil Heartsnatchers yourselves!"

Uranus began to look resentful and Neptune was nervous.

"Now see here. You'd better watch your step." There was a grim edge in Uranus' tone, but Jupiter shouted in rage.

"I'll watch my step as I trample you underfoot!"

Jupiter charged at Uranus with a powerful battle cry. As she swung her left fist at her face Uranus ducked and picked her up in a judo move. Jupiter kicked her legs wildly in the air while she tried to hold on to her opponents' waist from behind. Uranus was a little taken aback when Jupiter clamped her arms tightly round her belly. Jupiter was no pushover but Uranus struggled exerting all her strength breaking her hold and pulling her back down in front of her. Before Jupiter realized it she winced in pain as Uranus raised her right knee to jab it hard into her solar plexus. Jupiter had all the wind knocked out of her and she fell to her knees clutching her belly and gasping before collapsing all the way to her face.

Uranus and Neptune turned and ran away as Sailor Moon and the others all came running to find out if Jupiter was okay.

The two of them ran towards the trees and bushes nearby the pier. But Neptune realized her companion was wincing in pain and limping as she ran. Looking at her legs she cried, "Your left leg! It's got a huge, purple bruise!"

It was true. Just under her left knee was a very painful mark. Uranus groaned as she forced herself to run. "Yeah. I must admit she's tougher than I thought. Even as I was pulling her off my back she had kicked me as hard as she could. It took all my powers of self-control to stay standing and lay her down with my opposite leg before getting the heck out of there with you."

Since the bay was deserted the Sailor Scouts transformed out of uniform as soon as Jupiter had recovered. Seeing that Uranus and Neptune were gone Lita said, "What happened to Amara and Michelle? Oh I hope they're all right."

Just then Amy said, "They're lying unconscious over here among the bushes."

They all came running and saw what did appear to be them sprawled out and motionless.

"They look like they're all right," said Raye.

Serena said, "We'd better help them."

Mina said, "Not us. Just Lita."

All eyes turned to her in surprise but Amy grinned. "That's right. This is still Lita's time with them. We'll just back off and pretend we've never been here. Lita if you can't wake them call us and we'll send an ambulance."

She handed Lita her communicator and Raye and Serena understood. "Yeah. Amy and Mina are right."

"Good luck Lita."

Lita nervously stammered her thanks and said goodbye as they departed before turning to gently shake Michelle.

Of course they were only shamming and had heard every word they said. They kept up the pretence, Michelle coming to in a daze and helping Lita to awaken Amara.

"Oooh. Lita? Michelle! What happened?"

Lita explained. "I was attacked by a monster of some kind. Fortunately the Sailor Scouts came along and rescued me. I was worried about you two though."

Amara struck his forehead as if he was only just remembering. "That's right! Michelle and I saw you attacked and we tried to help you Lita."

Michelle said, "We were overpowered by a mysterious force that picked us up and threw us where we must have landed out cold. Thank goodness you're safe."

"I say thank goodness you two are safe. I couldn't bear losing you." Lita helped Michelle rise to her feet as she said this. Then did the same for Amara.

But her eagle eye saw him wince and his hand go to his knee. "What's wrong?"

"Er it's nothing," he tried to say, but Lita was down on her knees rolling up his trouser leg.

"Oh no! You were hurt!" she gasped and bfore he knew it she had pulled something out of her pocket and was tying it round the big bruise.

"Hey! My scarf."

"It's not your original scarf I'm afraid. I'm sorry to say the wind blew it out of my hand and I lost it Amara. I bought this for you as a replacement. At least your not bleeding so it won't get too dirty."

Amara was speechless as she rolled down his trouser leg carefully over the scarf. Finally he said, "Well uh. Thank you Lita."

She hugged him to his further surprise, but Michelle only smiled. Lita actually sobbed. "I'm so very happy you're all right. I don't know why but I feel some sort of connection to you and Michelle. Like there's something that binds us together even loosely. But I don't know why."

Amara would have blushed if it was in his nature to do so. Instead he just shared a knowing glance at Michelle. She nodded in response. Then he gently pushed Lita away from embracing him to look her in the face and said smiling, "You're a very nice person Lita. Michelle and I will take you home now. Thank you for the scarf and your kind gesture to my injury."

"You're welcome," said Lita.

Then she and Michelle helped Amara walk to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Amy was so very happy because her dear friend Greg had told her on Skype that his parents were letting him come to stay with her for three days during what was left of the holidays. She had been so excited to hear this wonderful news and now she had met him at the train station.

As they hugged she said, "I'm so delighted to see you again Greg."

"Me too Amy. Skype is really nothing compared to face to face. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Greg."

Greg then asked her where the other girls were. "They're having a study session today. But I'm spending the day with you," Amy explained.

Greg was amazed. "You are actually skipping studies all day Amy?"

She smiled. "Yes. Last night I spent three hours studying by myself after my evening meal before going to bed. I won't be behind at all."

Greg laughed. "That's the Amy I know and love so much. Anyway where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to the swimming pool after going home to let you unpack your suitcase."

"Sounds like a very good idea to me Amy. Let's go."

The Swimming Pool Center in town had ten pools altogether in separate enclosures. Greg and Amy found one that had nobody else currently in it. "We're by ourselves for now at least Amy," said Greg as they met each other coming out of the male and female change rooms.

Amy smiled. "Such an enormous pool and just the two of us."

They sat on the edge and dipped their feet in feeling the temperature. It was nice and warmly heated.

"I love to swim Greg."

"So do I. Let's do it." Greg slid off the edge as he said this and Amy followed. They began to swim like fishes. Even underwater smiling at each other.

Suddenly they were joined by somebody else while they were both deeply submerged. It was Amara's friend Michelle. She dove down catching their attention. They all looked at each other and then broke the surface. "Why hello there Amy."

"Hello Michelle. This is my friend Greg. Greg, this is Michelle."

"Pleased to meet you Michelle."

"Likewise Greg."

After these introductions Michelle said to Amy, "You must have been a dolphin in a previous life."

"Oh it's nothing really. You're pretty good yourself."

Michelle said. "Hey! Would you like to have a race with me?"

Amy gasped. "A race?"

"Yes. From one end of the pool to the other. How about it?"

Amy was taken by surprise but Greg said, "Why not Amy? I bet you'll win!" He winked and said, "Let's get you both in place and I'll call out for you to start together."

Amy grinned and agreed, so they all climbed out and she and Michelle each stood on a platform to dive in at the deep end.

Greg shouted, "Get ready! Set! Go!"

The two girls sprang forward into the water and began to swim with hard strokes while Greg watched with excitement.

Suddenly a random glimpse into the immediate future entered Greg's mind and he gasped in apprehension as the girls both reached out one hand and touched the end of the pool at the same time. Amy turned happily saying, "I guess we tied," however Michelle was not looking pleased.

She turned her back on Amy and slowly treaded water to the ladder where she climbed out. Amy felt rather uncomfortable and followed her.

When they were both outside Amy asked what the matter was. Michelle answered without turning to face her. "You were swimming very fast. You looked like you were going to beat me. But then I distinctly noticed you slow down on purpose. Why?"

Amy stammered. "I-I'm sorry. I d-d-didn't mean- th-th-that is,"

Then she turned and quickly walked away out the exit door.

Michelle turned and gasped and Greg said, "Oh dear. You made Amy feel terrible. She really didn't slow down on purpose. It was just a subconscious reaction to avoid confrontation because she wanted to make friends with you."

Michelle was upset now. "I only wanted to have a genuine race with her giving it all she could against all I could."

"I know you did. I could see this confrontation coming shortly after you started to race, but I couldn't stop it."

"You- you knew this would happen?"

"Sometimes I have visions of the future. I'm kind of randomly psychic. But don't feel bad. I also saw you going to talk to a friend of yours with blond hair and he will go to meet Amy on his motorbike and persuade Amy to have another race with you. In the meantime I must go and join Amy to be present for her encouragement. Goodbye now and take heart."

As Greg left Michelle realized she had already been planning to find her friend too before he had even mentioned it to her. "Amara."

Greg managed to catch up with Amy just as she was coming out of the change room fully dried and dressed. "Hey Amy. Are you okay?"

She threw her arms around him and started to cry. "Oh Greg. I feel so terrible. I never wanted to upset Michelle like that."

Greg tried to speak comfortingly as he hugged her. "There there. Please feel better. I'll get dressed and we'll go buy ice creams and sit at the outside tables."

Amy looked into his eyes and smiled. "You mean the ice cream parlour that's managed by Diamond and his wife Julie Greg? I'd so enjoy that."

"That's exactly right Amy. Just give me five minutes."

He left her knowing that she would wait for him. That's just what he saw in his vision. They would be just finishing their ice creams when Amara would pull up nearby on his motorcycle to tell Amy that Michelle was very sorry for upsetting her and wanted her to please go back to the pool for another race. She would be taken by surprise but be very happy at the thought of making up their distressing conflict and he would accompany her back to the pool while Amara rode off to let his friend know they were coming.

Meanwhile the other girls finished their study session for the day. Saying goodbye to Raye, Serena, Lita and Mina all decided to go their separate ways and do their own thing. So exchanging farewells they walked off in different directions. Later on Serena's way she happened to meet Artemis.

"Hello Artemis. What do you know?"

"Luna and I saw Amy and Greg going somewhere just recently Serena. We casually followed them and saw them enter the Swimming Pool Center. And who do you suppose was waiting out front to meet them?"

Serena's eyes widened. "Who was it?"

"It was two people. Amara, who had his motorbike parked nearby, and his friend Michelle. She and Amy acted so happy to see each other. They were just about in a full embrace together. They looked like they were apologizing for hurting each other's feelings while Amara and Greg looked at them. Then at each other smiling before the four of them went inside."

Serena was astounded. "Where's Luna now?"

"It was only about three minutes later when we saw a woman go inside too. It may be nothing to worry about but she looked something like one of those women who summon those strange monsters."

As Serena gasped Artemis went on. "Luna is quietly observing things and I went to search for one of the other girls. Serena come with me just in case there's trouble."

"Yes I will!"

Amy and Michelle had just completed their race under the observation of Amara and Greg. They had both pushed themselves as hard as they could all the way to the end of the pool and back again. They were both exhausted and panting as they clung to the edge. Amara took Michelle's hand to help her climb out and Greg did the same for Amy.

Amara said, "You tied exactly."

Greg added, "And this time you didn't slow down at all Amy."

Michelle took hold of Amy's hand. "Thank you for giving it all you had. I enjoyed the race."

Amy smiled as they gently shook their hands. "So did I. I'd love to do it again another time."

Michelle turned to leave with Amara. "Yes. We must try it again sometime. See you later."

"Bye," Amara said as he and Michelle waved at Greg and Amy and departed the pool area.

Amy said to Greg, "I'm going to just float and paddle to relax myself. Care to join me?"

"Sure Amy. I'll just go and change into my swim trunks."

But as Greg left and Amy jumped into the water she suddenly realized to her shock that the protective charm that Raye had given her was no longer pinned to her swimsuit. She and the other girls were wearing them all the time for safety's sake. "It must have somehow come loose while I was concentrating upon swimming hard and fast. I must dive and search for it."

Taking a deep breath she plunged herself downwards just as a woman with blue hair and a pony-tail down one side entered.

Mistress 9 spoke to her. "There's our target Cyprine. Quickly now while nobody else is around."

"Yes Mistress 9." Cyprine took the pod out of her handbag and getting down on one knee she cracked it against the edge of the pool and pulled it open letting the contents pour out into the water, just like an egg.

While Amy flailed around helplessly the water began to churn like a whirlpool sweeping her up out of the pool and flying into the wall. It did not throw her hard enough to injure her badly, but she was shook up and slightly dazed from bumping her head. Her charm was inadvertently swept up from where it lay and thrown in the opposite direction, just a few feet away from the entrance to the side.

Finally some of the pool water floated over next to Cyprine and turned into a bald-headed female creature with light-purplish skin, ears that resembled fish fins and bare feet with webbed toes. Her only clothing resembled a swim suit around her torso and Mistress 9 said, "Good work Cyprine. I'll take control of her now."

A black star appeared on her forehead and poor Amy was bombarded with the power beams emanating from it. She had been thrown against the wall facing it and as she groaned her heart was drawn out of her through her back. "M-m-my charm." She was helpless.

Luna had been secretly watching through the door and had run off desperately seeking help as soon as the whirlpool had begun. Also a couple of people were running and screaming after they had begun to enter that room. The people in the other swimming pools were alerted by the noise of their terrified shrieks and demanded to know what the matter was. Soon everybody was fleeing the building in panic and Luna had to be very nimble to avoid getting trampled.

Serena and Artemis were just in time to see the frenzied exodus burst out the front door and disperse in all directions. Luna shouted as loud as she could. "Hurry Serena! Amy is being attacked!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Sailor Moon ran as Luna and Artemis went before her. "This way Sailor Moon!"

"Every second counts!"

Meanwhile somebody else was bravely coming to Amy's rescue. Greg had quietly crept inside without getting into his swim trunks at all. He had barely entered the change room when he'd had a sudden jarring precognition and all the frenzied noise as everybody fled confirmed it. He picked up Amy's charm where he had seen it would be lying and also snatched up a nearby floating ring. Throwing it with perfect precision he hit the creature on the back of her head causing her to fall forward into the pool with a splash. Cyprine was shocked and turned around to see Greg running around the pool to reach Amy. Her heart beat on the floor where it lay just inches from her feet.

Cyprine could certainly have tried casting a spell at him, but he knew she would be preoccupied as the creature struggled and thrashed around drowning.

Mistress 9 urged the witch. "Cyprine! She may be made from water, but she doesn't know how to swim! Do something!"

Cyprine gestured magically and the ring disappeared and reappeared around the creatures' torso. She began to calm down realizing it was keeping her afloat. "That will protect her while we get the girl and her heart Mistress."

"That's what you think," said Artemis as he and Luna suddenly made a tremendous leap together landing upon the flotation device. Sinking their teeth into it, they slashed it and the poor creature began to scream in panic as she sank once more.

Cyprine was horrified and in desperation to retrieve the Tomoe's child she forewent any more magic and jumped in fully clothed.

The two cats braved the water swimming away as fast as they could while the witch grasped the creature with one arm and reached out with the other to grab the edge and pull them towards it.

Meanwhile Mistress 9 was attempting to entrap Amy and her heart in a bubble, but Greg was already there and had pinned the protective charm to the back of her swimsuit. Amy was safe however when Mistress 9 realized that her magic wouldn't work she tried it on Greg. He was whisked away from Amy in the bubble just like he knew he would be from his future vision.

Cyprine boosted the frightened creature out of the water and was pulling herself out when Sailor Moon proclaimed, "You water rats won't get away with this. I stand for love and justice. I will punish you in the Name of the Moon."

Halfway out of the pool, Cyprine desperately summoned her three of her clones to stand in front while Sailor Moon produced her scepter. Mistress 9 said, "Never mind the girl. We've captured somebody else," and as the witch climbed out she saw Greg defiantly trapped and the creature innocently looking at him with infant curiosity.

"MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" As the powerful beams sliced through the magical clones the real enemy had vanished. Just before they disappeared Greg had turned to look at Amy and thought, "It's all right Amy. I'll be all right in the end."

Artemis shouted. "Sailor Moon! Amy and her heart!"

"Heal her!" cried Luna.

Sailor Moon ran over to where her friend and her pulsating organ lay. "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Amy's heart rose up and disappeared back into her body from where it had come out. Amy hadn't changed position where she was sprawled against the wall and as her heart passed through her shoulder blades she returned to normal appearance. Turning she said, "Thank you Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon helped her get to her feet. "B-but where is Greg?" She stammered in dread.

Luna hung her head. "I'm afraid that Artemis and I saw him taken away by the Heartsnatchers."

Artemis said, "It looked like he was doing something to your back when he was captured."

Sailor Moon gasped. "Your charm is pinned to your back!"

Amy reached around to feel her charm. "Oh no! I had lost my charm while swimming in the pool. Greg saved me, but he was captured himself."

Amy began to weep and Sailor Moon was upset also. They held each other and cried while the cats shut their eyes and bowed their heads to the floor.

Just outside the glass doors Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were looking at the scene unnoticed. Neptune was rather upset. "That boy told us firmly to stay out of the battle because he could see the future and knew he had to help Amy before Sailor Moon arrived himself. But did he really know he would be taken? Did he sacrifice himself?"

Uranus replied. "I don't know. I agreed only because you told me about his previous glimpse into the future and you begged me to trust him. In any case, there's nothing we can do now and we'd better depart."

"Yes you're right." As they quietly left Neptune added, "At least Amy is all right, though I feel sorry for her pain."

Uranus said nothing though she did set her jaw grimly.

As for Hotaru's newest sister, Cyprine presented her to the family as soon as she and Mistress 9 had taken care of Greg and the mad scientists decided to name her Dovlin.

"We should have a pool ourselves so she can learn to swim," said the Professor.

"That is no problem," said Cyprine and she conferred with the demons and her coven. They quickly conjured up a private pool for the Tomoe family and almost all Dovlin's sisters expressed a keen desire to want to swim too.

Germatoid and Mistress 9 said to the witches, "This is helping to deepen the trust they all have for you. Cyprine, since you had charge of the last mission you shall spend your spare time helping them with their swimming lessons."

"I understand evil spirits. You can depend on me."

So Cyprine assisted Souchi and Kaori in the pool and Dovlin loved her dear Auntie Cyprine. Hotaru also swam with her sisters even though she was confused. These strange women had all seemed creepy to her, but she was noticing that some of them were showing what seemed to be true kindness to her sisters.

Cyprine herself was absolutely loyal to Germatoid and Mistress 9. "When we get enough hearts collected we'll have a powerful army of zombies to bring chaos to the world," she thought to herself. "These foolish people and their creations have no idea that they're helping us achieve success. Of course we must be kind so that they will not become suspicious. Still I am finding it somewhat enjoyable since I was assigned to the pool. I love swimming myself and they are kind of fun to,"

Then she grimaced. "I must not lose my head. I can have fun while I'm at it, but I must keep focused on our mission." With these thoughts she prepared the floaties, snorkels, goggles and other equipment for that afternoon's pool session.


	9. Chapter 9

I am still working on the next chapter. I am doing this to say thank you to the guest who has recently been reviewing since I cannot directly reply to guest reviews. I appreciate your comments and I presume you are the same guest who read through and commented on my Black Moon Clan story.

I hope you read the Doomtree and Dark Kingdom stories and review them too sometime. It makes me happy to get feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER NINE

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were all at the Moto Cross race tracks that morning to watch Michelle's friend Amara compete. They were all very excited and hoped that he would win, but as they were getting off the bus when it pulled up at their destination Serena had a start.

"Hey you girls. I could swear I saw Darien over there in the crowd for a split second. Then he quickly turned and disappeared."

"Darien!" exclaimed Mina.

"Are you positive it was him?" asked Lita.

Serena sighed. "No. I admit it looked like him, but I suppose I could have been mistaken. Come to think of it though, it's been a long time since he's participated in any of our battles. Why?"

Serena almost had a fit when Raye said, "Remember Serena? He wants you to significantly improve your grades first. That's why we've been trying to help you studying together at my place."

Amy quickly put her arm around her shoulders to calm her saying, "There there Serena."

Then she turned her head to say to Raye, "But don't you think it is rather strange that he won't fight with us Raye? Just because he's not dating Serena he could still do that."

Lita said, "Hey that is true. Remember even when he broke up with Serena for some time over that misunderstanding with her father he still gave us help?"

Mina agreed and Raye rubbed her chin and said, "Hmm. That makes sense. So why is he keeping his distance?"

Serena hugged Amy and buried her face on her shoulder about to cry. "H-h-has he abandoned us b-because I'm such a l-l-loser acedemically? Is it all my f-f-fault?"

Her friends, including Raye, all quickly consoled her and said not to begin crying.

"We came here to watch the race and cheer for Amara."

"Don't spoil our day over this. We will all get together and go to Darien's apartment later to talk to him heart to heart."

"Yeah. We'll say we want to know the answer to this mystery and we won't leave until he tells us." It was Raye who said this last line with her strong determined facial expression and Serena cheered up thanking her friends.

Then they all went to find a good spot to stand and view the big race. It was very close but Amara crossed the finish line first just beating the cyclist who had been neck to neck with him in the lead by a couple of inches. As the rest of the racers finished one by one Amara took off his helmet and smiled as Serena and her friends cheered. His opponent also removed his helmet and muttered, "Nuts," though he did give a curt smile to Amara.

Serena said, "That was an awesome victory for Amara," and the others were agreeing when Amy said, "Oh dear."

"What's the matter Amy?" asked Mina.

Amy sighed as she held up a textbook. "While I was cramming in some extra study I missed seeing Amara winning the race."

"WHAT?" Serena almost fainted and the others groaned.

"I don't believe you!" exclaimed Raye.

"But Greg would want me to keep striving to pass my exams despite my sorrow at recently losing him. Every moment I can I'm studying one of my books."

Lita said, "I can understand. I saw you reading the whole time on the bus today."

Mina said, "We will save Greg somehow. Let's go find Amara and congratulate him."

Meanwhile Amara had driven his bike to a secluded spot around the corner where Michelle met him with a towel and a flask of water. As he was accepting them Serena and her friends appeared from behind. "Well done Amara."

He turned his head and said, "Oh hello there. So you all came today." Michelle smiled and waved as Serena replied.

"That's right. We saw you leave them all in the dust."

But another voice said harshly, "Now we will leave you in the dirt."

To everybody's surprise four men in biker uniforms with their helmets on and big, menacing wrenches in their hands came from all directions. The one who had spoken said, "We're friends and supporters of the man you beat at the finish line. Kevin Yardman is the best motorbike racer in our city. How dare you humiliate him?"

"Hey! I won the race fair and square!" Amara sounded very peeved.

Michelle was a bit nervous. "Are you threatening my friend?"

The girls were horrified and Lita ran in between angrily saying, "What are you? A bunch of sore losers?"

One of the other men was telling her to get out of the way and mind her own business when another new voice shouted.

"CUT THIS NONSENSE OUT AT ONCE!"

"Mr. Yardman." One of the men said as he turned.

The man who had come in second and had given Amara a curt smile was standing there with his helmet under his arm. "I won't tolerate any violence against Amara just because he beat me. It was a fair and honest race and I'll beat him next time. Now come with me and leave him alone."

As he turned they followed but two of them looked back shaking the wrenches in their hands before walking away.

The girls were enormously relieved. "Thank goodness!" cried Serena.

"If that man hadn't stopped those creeps I would have taught them a lesson," said Lita.

"But then there would have been trouble with security. It would have been an awkward situation," said Raye.

Amara nodded. "I agree. But I'm grateful for your support Lita."

"So am I. Thank you," Michelle concurred.

Later the girls were leaving to catch the bus home. However as Serena was following them she overheard a man calling out from a market stand. "Action figures! Get your limited edition motorbike racing action figures! Only $10 each and in a variety of colours!"

Serena loved dolls of many kinds and so she turned to have a browse at the display. The figures were very attractive and she picked one up laughing as she held it.

Suddenly she heard a sound that startled her. Dropping the figure back on the counter she turned and beheld to her horror that the bus had arrived just as her friends reached the bus stop and thinking she was right behind them, they had all entered and it was driving away.

"Wait! Stop! Come back!" She called out and ran wasting her breath. She'd been left behind because of her distraction.

Inside Mina suddenly realized she was missing. "Hey! Where's Serena?"

Amy lifted her glance up from her book to look around. "Oh! I can't see her!"

"I thought she was with us," said Lita.

Raye grumbled. "For whatever reason the silly meatball-head must have lagged behind and missed the bus."

"Oh dear," said Mina.

"Now she'll have to wait an hour for the next one," said Lita.

"Her own stupid fault." Raye folded her arms in her seat and harrumphed unsympathetically.

Amy just returned to her book. Studying was very important and besides there was nothing any of them could do. The other three sat back in their seats with blank expressions as the bus disappeared from Serena's dismayed sight. She stopped running and leaned against a pole puffing and panting.

Just then who should pull up on his motorbike but Amara. "Hey Serena. Did you miss your bus?"

"Oh hi Amara. Yes I did."

Amara held out a spare helmet. "Do you want a ride home?"

Serena was relieved but slightly hesitant. "Why thank you. Er, but why isn't Michelle with you?"

"Well she has gone ahead to take care of a most important task that requires her attention."

"Okay then," Serena put on the helmet and sat behind him.

"Hold on Serena. I'll take you for a ride through the countryside before I take you home. Would you like that?"

"Really? That sounds like loads of fun, thank you."

"Here we go then."

But as they sped off a huge truck appeared and began tailing them from a distance. Two of the four men who had accompanied Mr. Yardman were inside it, still wearing their helmets with visors down. Their two companions had suggested to Mr. Yardman that if he wanted to win the next race, they would take him to a perfect hilly area by a waterfall where he could get some training in. He thought it was a marvelous suggestion. Little did he know though that while they were making sure he was safely out of the way, their companions were intending to give Amara such a bashing that he would not be able to compete again. They were savouring the experience with sadistic joy as they drove in pursuit.

Meanwhile Michelle was secretly keeping a close watch on Mr. Yardman as Sailor Neptune. She and Amara had been talking privately to each other after he had stepped in to prevent his sore loser fanatics from ganging up on them. Amara had said, "Kevin Yardman is very passionate about motorbike riding and he must have a very good heart to do what he did."

Michelle understood. "He's just the sort of person these Heartsnatchers may be likely to set their sights upon."

"Precisely. We should keep a very close eye on him."

"Leave it to me Amara. If they attack him I'll be ready to steal the heart for us."

"And we will use it to persuade them to lead us to the one we are seeking. Remember if necessary we must sacrifice him to prevent them succeeding in their wicked schemes."

Michelle had bowed her head and concurred. "I hope not, but if things come to the worst I will do whatever I must."

So while Mr. Yardman and the other two members of the terrible foursome were zooming up and down the hills together, Sailor Neptune was concealed in the nearby bushes watching out for anything suspicious. After fifteen minutes they were all giving their bikes a rest at the cliff edge overlooking the much taller cliff where the waterfall gushed over into the river below.

Quietly Eudial emerged from the water and slowly rose up towards the cliff inside one of their magic bubbles. She held a pod in her head and Germatoid was speaking to her. "Our target is accompanied by two others Eudial. So we can get three hearts captured at once. Plant the pod into his motorbike and we shall capture his companions first."

"As you command mighty master."

Eudial sent the pod up by itself when she was only one foot away from the top. One of Mr. Yardman's companions caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye as it broke against the front of Mr. Yardman's motorbike. He blinked his eyes for a second wondering if he was hallucinating, when suddenly Mr. Yardman was thrown off his bike as it raised itself up on its back wheel before splitting into two halves. Both pieces changed into an identical figure. They were tall ladies with grey skin, pink hair, green lips and had one of the two bike tyres embedded in the lower half of their bodies where the belly buttons would be. As Mr. Yardman scrambled to his feet, the other two barely had time to scream as the twins each turned to face them respectively. Under Germatoid's control a black star appeared on each twins' forehead and their hearts were pulled out of their bodies. Mr. Yardman gasped and turned to flee in panic as Eudial rose to the top and exited the bubble.

Germatoid commanded, "Take the creatures and pursue him Eudial. I'll place bubbles over these two zombies and their floating hearts."

"I won't let him escape Germatoid."

They had known there'd be two of them. Professor Tomoe had announced that this pod was interesting because there were actually twins formed inside it when Kaori's blood was added to the test tube. That was fascinatingly unique and now they ran with Eudial after the fleeing Yardman. Sailor Neptune prepared to rush out of her hiding place while the two bubbles floated down and into the water taking their victims with them.

Getting back to Amara and Serena, while this was happening they were being followed by the truck that was catching up to them. The driver beeped the horn as if they wanted to get past and Amara moved his bike over to the side of the road courteously. However instead of passing the truck pulled up alongside and began nudging the bike off the road towards the edge of an upraised hill. Serena screamed.

Amara yelled. "What are those idiots doing? Hold on Serena!" In desperation Amara swerved down the hill and Serena hung on for dear life as the bike bumped along down the incline. The pair of louts in the truck drove away laughing assuming the bike would crash at the bottom. It did not. It took all of Amara's skill and concentration to keep it upright as it bounced up and down. Serena felt as if her stomach was pushed up into her chest, but Amara managed to raise the front of his bike into the air as it neared the ground below. The back tyre hit first with a sickening jolt. However he successfully stopped the bike without it falling on its side, even though Serena fell off sideways with a groan. Amara shook his fist in anger. "I must check for any damages at once."

Serena was starting to say, "I do feel a little sick and dizzy," but Amara cut her off.

"Of course you're okay. You'll recover. I'm talking about my bike."

Serena could barely crawl aside with a groan feeling slightly offended but in no mood to argue as Amara began to examine the battered vehicle.

In about ten minutes she did indeed start to feel better though. But unfortunately the same could not be said of Amara's bike. He tried to rev the engine a couple of times. "Something's wrong."

"What do you think it is?"

Amara stood up. "I think the spark plug may be damaged."

Just then Amara's watch began to beep. She held it up to her face and saw Michelle's face. "There's trouble Amara. Come as fast as you can. I'll send a direction signal to your watch."

"Roger." Turning to Serena, Amara said, "I'm sorry. I just received an urgent call and my bike is dead. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you home after all. But if you wait by the road I'm sure a bus will be coming by."

Serena said thank you and took Amara by surprise by suddenly running at him and giving him a big hug. While she had him up close her nose caught a faint whiff of something. Could it be perfume?

"Hey! Is that perfume you're wearing?"

Amara made no comment. Just kept his composure and gently withdrew from Serena saying "Okay. See you later then," before turning and running away.

Serena was perplexed. "That smelt like perfume. But why would he be wearing it? No surely it must have been cologne. Come to think of it I wonder what was so important? It's none of my business of course. But what the heck. I'll follow and find out."

As Serena began to follow quietly at a safe distance, from up above a car parked carefully in an alcove by the side of the road. The door opened and Darien climbed out. Leaving his vehicle he proceeded to make his way down the hill to secretly follow Serena while she secretly followed Amara.

However he made no attempt to stay at a distance from her, but rather closed in the gap steadily until she sensed she was being followed. Turning around warily she gasped. "Darien!"

He held out his arms with a pained expression on his face. "Serena. I've missed you and I'm very sorry for separating myself from you."

Upon hearing these words she ran into his embrace and deeply hugged him. "Oh Darien. I'm sorry too for being so hopeless in my studies. But I really have been trying harder."

This was true in its own right. Serena had been recently attending the study sessions with her friends fairly regularly. Even though her heart was not exactly completely in it, all the same it was tremendous commitment for her part.

Darien hugged her back, looked down into her eyes and smiled. "Of course you have. My sweet Meatball-Head. I shall begin dating you again soon. First in a few days I shall buy you a special birthday present, then we will make a new date."

Serena looked back up and beamed with some tears of joy. "Oh thank you Darien. The others will be happy to know you'll be fighting with us again as Tuxedo Mask as well."

Darien became uneasy and he pulled away blushing. "I'm really sorry I haven't been coming to help you fight any battles recently Serena."

"But that's in the past now Darien."

"Er. The fact is I won't be Tuxedo Mask anymore Serena."

"WHAT?" Serena was dumbfounded. "But that doesn't make any sense! I thought we were reconciled?"

"We are and I love you dearly. It's just," Serena could see he was crying now. "I love you with all my heart Serena. But it's too difficult to explain. I had better go now. See you on your birthday."

The sobs and tremors in his voice and expression were so vivid that Serena did not even cry herself. Speechless she watched him turn and run away pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. She couldn't believe it and for a few minutes after he was gone stood still as a statue.

Then she remembered Amara and snapping back to attention she said, "I can't understand this, but I want to be with Amara for companionship at this awkward time. Oh dear. Now which way did he go?" So saying she desperately tried to find his trail.

As she burst through some shrubbery she quickly pulled herself up short and ducked back undercover. She hadn't found Amara, but not too far ahead of her was a distressing sight. Serena crouched down peering through the bushes thanking her lucky stars she had not been spotted. First Sailor Neptune was tied to a thick tree trunk with stout ropes. Eudial stood beside her holding a magic scepter in one hand and a pulsating heart in her other. The heart belonged to poor Mr. Yardman who stood next to Eudial, a mindless zombie. Finally Sailor Uranus was leaping about to dodge getting hit by the twin creatures. Eudial was using her magic to transform them into spinning wheels. Their bodies kept disappearing leaving only the tires that had belonged to Mr. Yardman's motorbike. Sailor Uranus was very agile but sometimes they only just missed hitting her by inches.

Serena acted at once pulling out her locket. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Thus transformed she boldly announced herself. "I stand for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon is it?" Eudial sneered as she spoke and Germatoid laughed.

"We'll destroy all three of these strange girls." With these words he directed the twins to fly spinning at Sailor Moon. She gasped and gave a tremendous bound through the air above them to land next two Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus! Let's fight together."

However Uranus was not impressed at all. "Buzz off Sailor Moon. I've told you we're not allies. I can handle this myself."

But she did push Sailor Moon out of the path of an attack while she was protesting. "LOOK OUT!"

Uranus was clipped as she shoved Moon aside. The two of them sprawled together and Sailor Moon noticed the uniform of Sailor Uranus was torn at the left shoulder and the top layer of her skin was bruised and scraped. Uranus was still telling her to get out while she reached out instinctively grabbing her wrist. "No Uranus. You're hurt. We must work together."

Before Uranus could pull away from her grip they both gasped as a pair of wrist cuffs joined by a small chain suddenly appeared securing them together.

Eudial had waved her scepter once more. "Now you'll stick together and be easier to attack," she laughed.

"Good work Eudial," said Germatoid and Uranus had no choice now.

She and Sailor Moon desperately dodged and weaved as the twins relentlessly flew at them one after the other.

Eudial was maniacally gleeful. "They look like somebody walking an untrained dog Master Germatoid. But I'm not certain which one is the dog."

All this time Sailor Neptune could only watch helplessly with baited breath where she was firmly bound to the tree.

Desperately she called out to her friend. "Uranus! Never mind about me! You must escape to survive and carry out our mission!"

Hearing these words Sailor Uranus resolutely stood up on her feet and grabbing hold of the chain, pulled Sailor Moon along with her protesting. "No stop Uranus! We must help Neptune and Mr. Yardman!"

Sailor Uranus was unrelenting and as she picked up speed, Sailor Moon desperately struggled to keep her footing. "Like it or not you're coming with me Moonshine."

The tyre twins resumed their humanoid shapes and Germatoid commanded Eudial. "Put this heart victim safely away with the others and then follow as I send the creatures running after them. This girl called Neptune can stay tied up meanwhile.

Eudial sent Mr. Yardman and his heart floating down the cliff and into the depths of the river in another bubble. "I am ready to go Master."

Sailor Neptune watched fearfully as the enemy pursued her friend. "Run Uranus," she muttered to herself. "I hope that Sailor Moon does not interfere with your escape. Even if I'm killed you must send word to Pluto so she can help you find our long lost leader."

Sailor Uranus dragged Sailor Moon into a cave. "What are you doing? Why run away?" she protested as Uranus pulled her around a protruding wall of rock on the cave floor.

Ducking down out of sight she forced Sailor Moon to hide beside her. "I have my reasons. Now be quiet."

They heard movement at the opening. Eudial was standing in front of the tyre twins waving her scepter around shining light from it. "I can't see them in here Germatoid."

"Then let's get back to our prisoner. If they don't show up to try to save her soon, just kill her and leave. That will be one less of these girls to interfere with our affairs."

"As you command evil spirit."

Of course Uranus and Moon could not hear what Germatoid was silently saying to Eudial's ears alone. But as soon as she was gone she tried to urge Uranus to action. "Ow! Stop pulling on the chain. Come on! Let's give them a surprise attack."

"If I go out there they'll kill me."

"What about Neptune? She could be dead in the next thirty seconds. Isn't she your friend? Don't you care about her?"

Sailor Uranus stopped attempting to get the manacle off her wrist and stood up on her knees to look down upon Sailor Moon.

Raising her voice a couple of decibels she stormily declared, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Sailor Moon gasped taken aback, then Uranus turned her back to her, still speaking. "Sailor Neptune and I made a solemn vow that if anything ever happened to one of us, the other would try to escape and survive. The survivor must contact Sailor Pluto to replace the other and carry on searching for our missing leader Sailor Saturn. All three of us made this joint promise to each other."

"But what's the sense in sacrificing Neptune? What if the same thing happens to you or Pluto? Why not fight and protect each other as a trio?"

"We work the way we choose to work. If only one of us is left when Saturn is found that will be victory."

Sailor Moon was almost crying. "This doesn't make sense. It isn't true unity. I can't understand."

"You're emotionally weak. We're all positive that Saturn is somewhere to be found here on earth in this time period, but there's also an ominous dark force present. In order to have the best chance of destroying it we must make sacrifices, even ourselves. I hate the thought of innocent people dying but if an entire planet will be saved at the cost of a few lives, then it's my duty. Wouldn't you do anything it takes to vanquish evil?"

Realizing that Sailor Uranus would never back down Sailor Moon made no reply. But then she noticed something. Uranus had kept her back to her all the time she'd been talking and the wound on her left shoulder had begun to bleed. "Your shoulder's bleeding."

Uranus turned in reaction. "Oh great."

Sailor Moon had a clean handkerchief out of her pocket. "What are you doing?" Uranus asked as she soaked it in some handy water which had formed a pool in a rocky basin trickling through a small hole in the cave wall.

"I'm going to wash your wound."

"No. I'll look after myself."

"You can't. Not while we're chained together. You must let me help you or you'll get infection. Please."

Uranus looked defiant, but then she realized what she said was the truth. Reluctantly she grunted. "Very well."

As Sailor Moon gently applied the cool, wet hanky, Uranus' shoulder felt tremendous relief and she almost smiled, but resolutely kept a stone face. Sailor Moon tied the hanky in place around her shoulder. "There. That should help temporarily.

"Thank you," said Sailor Uranus after slight hesitation.

"Can I ask you something now?"

Sailor Uranus was slightly curious to hear this. "Sure you can."

Sailor Moon giggled nervously. "This is rather crazy, but I just can't stand it any longer."

"What is it?"

Sailor Moon turned away from her. "I hope you won't mind, but my back has been getting rather itchy and I can't reach it very well because of our chain. Could you please scratch it for me?"

Uranus was taken aback. But she thought about the kindness Sailor Moon had shown to her. To ease her discomfort was the least she could do. "I will."

Sailor Moon directed her as she scratched. "Move to the left a little. That's it. Oh that feels good. Thank you."

Sailor Uranus did finally half smile. "You're most welcome."

Suddenly they both heard the sounds of footsteps running into the cave and Uranus automatically grabbed Sailor Moon pulling her towards her protectively. As Sailor Moon turned her head sideways for a split second she thought she sensed a smell similar to Amara's cologne. Before she had time to fully register it though she cried out in joyful surprise as a figure she knew well ran around the rock. "Darien!"

"Neptune!" cried Uranus.

"Look out!" Darien shouted as he and Sailor Neptune grabbed them both and pulled them out of the way as the tyre twins came smashing through the rock.

"Let's get out of here!" Sailor Neptune urged dragging Sailor Uranus to her feet. Darien did the same to Sailor Moon and the four of them raced out of the cave followed by the twins.

Eudial was floating in midair looking down. "There they all are Master Germatoid. Now those creatures can mow them down for us."

"Darien! Take cover!" shouted Sailor Moon as she and Sailor Uranus moved to intercept the twins.

"You must move in union with me since we're chained together Meatball-Head. As I attack watch my movements carefully and follow them," said Sailor Uranus.

"Okay," answered Sailor Moon and she did her very best to give Uranus enough slack on the chain in order not to hamper her attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus sent her ball of energy straight at the twins startling them and making them veer off in different directions.

"Something's different Germatoid! They don't seem to be hampered by the chain anymore."

"The one called Uranus is co-operating with the other now Eudial. She wasn't before. That's the difference."

Neptune was sending her attack at one of the twins. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Meanwhile Sailor Moon had produced her scepter and Uranus was taking her turn at co-ordinating with her movements. It was difficult, but she managed it and together they attacked the other twin. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

Sailor Moon's attack was deflected however, as Eudial placed one of the magic bubbles around the creature. Meanwhile Germatoid was shielding the other twin from the brunt of Sailor Neptune's giant wave of water. She was laughing like an infant at the wet sprays flying around her, never perceiving what it would have been like to be knocked off her feet and half-drowned.

"Retreat Eudial," commanded Germatoid and as the other bubbles containing Mr. Yardman and the other two victims rose up out of the water and disappeared so too did the tyre twins. Eudial remained long enough to shout down, "We'll destroy you next time. Then as she vanished so did the chain connecting Moon and Uranus.

They looked at their wrists comprehending what had happened. Then Uranus said, "My opinion of you is higher now. But it doesn't change the fact that Neptune and I have our mission and I must remind you not to needlessly involve yourself in it."

Sailor Neptune said, "Thank you both very much for your help this time. Please leave us alone now." They both ran away leaping and bounding.

Darien said, "Go figure. If I hadn't doubled back after I left you earlier sensing something wrong was going to happen Neptune may have been killed. I untied her from the tree while the enemy was after you and Sailor Uranus. They are both rather strange, even though they did express gratitude."

Sailor Moon quickly transformed back into Serena and said, "So Darien. You still sense when we're in trouble?"

"Yes and I've felt bad at not coming to help you Serena. I've wanted to but I just can't be Tuxedo Mask anymore. Please don't ask me why. It will make me cry once more."

"Very well Darien. Let me just say thank you for coming this time." She hugged him affectionately and he smiled returning her embrace.

"Thank you Serena. I knew you would probably need assistance without any of the other girls present. Tell you what. Why don't you come with me on the trek back to my car and I'll drive you home?"

At the thought of both getting home at last and being driven by Darien Serena forgot all about Amara, where he had disappeared to and about the cologne he'd been wearing. She took her Darien's hand as he led her through the countryside. She missed her Tuxedo Mask, but at least she had her sweet Darien once more.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

Raye was rather sleepy that morning. She had been up for almost three quarters of the night praying in front of the Sacred Fire. Chad had been very worried about her. He had been watching her through the doorway to the Shrine. He had been woken up himself by her monotonous chanting. "I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight. I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight."

Chad had attempted to talk to her to no avail. She just kept staring at the fire saying those words over and over. He sighed. "The old master was right it seems when he told me that nothing can bring her out of her shell when she gets in these trances. But I wish she would talk to me about what's worrying her. If she doesn't sleep it will be detrimental to her health."

In the end he had given up and gone to his own bedroom laying down in a troubled sleep. In the meantime Raye had kept on intently chanting and praying to the fire. She was very worried. She desperately wanted to find the meaning behind the disturbing vision she had seen during her sleep way back before these terrible incidents had begun to happen. The army of people overrunning the world and killing her and the other Sailor Scouts looked horrifyingly similar to the state of the people whose hearts had been removed and successfully taken away. The families of those poor victims were all very upset and public opinion was beginning to turn against the Sailor Scouts for failing to prevent this devastating heartbreak. Finally the fact that Lita, Amy and Raye herself had even been among those who were almost taken was extra stress to her. "I must find the meaning of these events. I am flame. Flame is light. I am fire. Fire is sight. Please show me the dark secrets."

But Raye stayed up so very late in vain. The Fire revealed nothing to her and she was yawning her head off while walking along the streets after breakfast. Chad was secretly eavesdropping from a distance. "The poor thing is exhausted. She wouldn't even tell me or Grandfather a thing when we asked why she'd slept so badly at the breakfast table."

Something else happened that deeply upset Chad however. As he observed Raye walking along and yawning from time to time a motorcycle pulled up alongside her. It was Amara. "Hello Raye."

"Oh. Hello Amara."

Amara parked his bike and hopped off to chat with Raye. But he quickly noticed how worn out she looked. "Your eyes look tired Raye. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

Raye started to say choosing her words carefully, "Well actually no, I didn't sleep much," when suddenly their conversation was interrupted.

"Hey you. Amara."

"We want to have a word with you."

It was none other then the two hooligans from yesterday who had tried to run Amara and Serena off the road in their truck. They looked rather furious and Chad gasped in shock. They didn't seem to be interested in Raye, but if they did attack her, or if she tried to involve herself, he would have to be brave and rush forward to her rescue. They did look tough and intimidating and he was starting to feel anxious.

Raye silently stood with bulging, sleepy eyes as Amara sternly said, "What do you two clowns want?"

"Don't play dumb with us. You know perfectly well."

"Where is Mr. Yardman? And where are our two buddies who were with him?"

"I have no idea where they could be."

"We know you must have done something to them after we passed you by on the road."

"Passed me by? You tried to kill me practically."

"Tell us where you have hidden them or else we'll pound the truth out of you."

"Look out!" cried Raye as they closed in on Amara. Chad's jaw dropped so low his face might have fallen apart at what happened then. Amara swung his leg up in a fantastic arc dropping one of them before leaping upwards and thrusting his boot out at the other one. Both of them were hit squarely on their chest and they fell backwards in stunned pain.

"Have you had enough you little, worthless creeps?" They stared up timidly at Amara shaking and quaking.

"We have! We have! Let's get out of here."

"I didn't know he was so strong."

As they staggered to their feet and ran away gasping for breath Raye was filled with admiration and threw her arms around Amara. "Oh Amara! You are wonderful! I recognized kung-fu techniques in those kicks. I adore the martial arts."

Amara stroked Raye's hair gently. "You look sleepy as I said before. Here. Put this spare helmet on and I'll give you a ride. I'll take you round the city on condition you promise me to go have a rest as soon as I drop you home."

Raye blushed and said, "Sure. I'll do that for you and thank you very much."

So they drove off together leaving Chad extremely upset. "Oh no! I thought Raye and I had a special chemistry that was seriously going somewhere. I always believed one day we would be together as a couple. But it appears she's found somebody even better than me. He has everything I don't have. A cool bike, neatly combed hair and self-defence skills. I've lost Raye forever!"

In the meantime Hotaru was having a wonderful time playing games with all her sisters at home. Souchi and Kaori had named the tyre twins Taiyan and Saparetaiyan. All the girls thought they were adorable. So did Cyprine and Mimette. They were both helping to teach them to talk.

Eudial and Tellu had a special chore of their own. The Tomoes had prepared yet another pod. "We have so much room here our family can keep on growing for a long time Kaori. I'm so happy with the way Hotaru has bonded with all our test tube daughters."

"So am I Souchi. Ah. Here come our friends."

"Greetings Professors," smiled Eudial.

"How's your research going?" asked Tellu.

"We've come a long way since we began. My husband has been taking blood samples from me and dividing them into smaller amounts so we can make multiple children at once."

"You mean like Taiyan and Saparetaiyan?" Tellu was very interested.

The professor explained. "No not like that. We were honestly surprised when we realized that last pod held twins. That was unexpected. We don't know how it happened."

Kaori continued. "We think that was just a lucky fluke. What my husband means is that we have nearly finished building our special oven that we mentioned to you both back at the beginning."

Eudial replied next. "I see. So soon you'll be able to create your children immediately instead of needing us to do the final step for you."

"That's correct," said Souchi. "We will be able to place objects inside the oven and infuse the pods with them. With all the blood samples we won't need to make them one at a time. Our family will grow bigger faster."

Tellu was very impressed and Eudial smiled smugly. "In the meantime Tellu and I understand you have a new pod for us to take?"

"That's right. Here she is." Kaori carefully handed over the pod out of a basket padded with a cushion and Tellu gently placed it in her bag.

"Eudial and I are going to take care of this one together. It is our pleasure and privilege."

The Tomoes thanked them profusely as usual. They were very naive. They understood that the witches were using their children to try to collect people's hearts, but they never once wondered exactly what they meant by that. If they were aware of those who were hidden away underground nearby they would be horrified. But their excitement and joy clouded their rationality.

Little did they know their own danger. When they had served their purpose Germatoid and Mistress 9 would have them killed along with Hotaru as the first victims of the zombie army. Not to mention that they also intended to take control of their beloved daughters and use them to help destroy the world.

Raye did keep her promise to Amara when he dropped her home after their ride. Sort of. She went to sleep telling Grandfather she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances and set her alarm clock for one whole hour. As soon as it woke her up she struggled out of bed and called Serena and the others to come and see her along with Luna and Artemis.

When they arrived they were all very concerned to see what she looked like.

"Raye! What are those circles under your eyes?" exclaimed Mina.

"You look sleep deprived." remarked Artemis.

Everybody else wanted to know what was wrong.

Raye yawned and said, "I can explain. Last night I stayed up late attempting to consult the Sacred Fire for clarification about that vision I told you about. Things have been getting serious since people have been kidnapped and we have been unable to even offer any hope to the grieving families."

Amy gave a sudden groan and the others reacted to comfort her. Greg's parents were very upset and so was she. She blamed herself for failing to prevent his being taken away while he had saved her. Though she still kept studying devotedly in her spare time she often moped and cried quietly in private.

"So you tried pouring all your best efforts in finding something that will help us Raye?" said Lita.

"Yes that's right. I wish I could say I missed one good night's sleep with my goal fulfilled," Raye yawned. "But sadly no. I can't try again tonight. If I do I'm going to do it every second night. But I must have rest."

"I should say so," agreed Serena.

"I'm pleased to hear you're thinking of your health as well as the threat we face," said Luna.

Suddenly Grandfather urgently knocked on the door. "RAYE! RAYE!"

Raye momentarily became wide awake and cried out, "What is it Grandfather?"

Grandfather opened the door and to everybody's surprise, there was Chad being limply supported by Amara and Michelle.

"CHAD!? What is going on?" gasped Raye.

Michelle said somberly. "He picked a fight with my friend Amara."

Even Serena was speechless with disbelief and Amara sighed. "I tried just dodging him at first. But he wouldn't desist. He kept saying he knew I could fight, but he didn't care. He would teach me to stay away from Raye whatever the cost. In the end I hit him with my fist as hard as I could in his stomach. That took all the fight out of him. Michelle and I brought him here between us since he said he knew you."

Raye practically flew up from where she'd been kneeling at the table. "WHAT? I don't believe this!"

"Neither do I." Grandfather was not impressed. "Chad you'd better explain yourself. I will not have my temple apprentice publicly brawling and mentioning my granddaughter's name."

Chad would have collapsed if Amara and Michelle were not holding him. They placed him in a chair and he wished he would sink out of sight in it. He had no choice but to face up to his actions in the presence of Raye's friends.

Burying his face in his hands he began to sob. "I- I'm sorry. I saw this fellow Amara giving Raye a ride on his motorbike earlier and I became intensely jealous. I thought she and he were, um together."

Raye was completely blown away. "You mean you thought Amara was my BOYFRIEND!?"

Chad grimaced and raised his face with teary eyes. "I realize now I over-reacted. I was concerned about the way you had stayed up last night praying Raye. So I was keeping an eye on you. It's no excuse for losing my head when I saw you ride off with him."

Raye was speechless and Grandfather said, "I've known your deep feelings for my granddaughter Chad. But you must be more self-disciplined. You could start rumours and gossip circulating around town through things like this. That could be very embarrassing and detrimental to us."

As these words sank in with all eyes upon him, Chad made a sudden split decision. "I've let you down very badly sir. I know what I need to do now."

"What's that?" Grandfather asked then Chad rose resolutely to his feet.

"I'm moving on from this episode of my life. I'm packing my bags and saying good-bye."

"What? You're leaving?" gasped Raye.

Grandfather was shocked. "Hold on Chad. Are you sure we can't work this out? I can help teach you how to control your temper and passions."

"No thank you sir." Chad looked at the little man and smiled. "You've done enough for me. I'm grateful for all you've taught me and for your forgiving spirit. But I don't want to risk hurting you or Raye."

He glanced at Raye who was trembling. "I must go pack now."

Grandfather was deeply saddened and said, "Allow me to help you Chad."

"Thank you sir."

When they were gone Serena and all the others, even Amara and Michelle, asked Raye why she wouldn't try to talk him out of leaving. Raye's lips trembled as she answered them, "Why should I try? He acted like a real jerk and like Grandfather said, he could have given us a bad name. Besides I-I always knew one day he'd leave."

As she said this her eyes were starting to form teardrops and she turned and quickly walked out into the temple grounds.

"I think it's best we go now Michelle," said Amara and he and Michelle wished the others good luck in comforting Raye as they hastily departed.

When Grandfather and Chad returned he had his pack across his shoulder. The girls tried to talk him into reconsidering, but he said to them, "If there's one thing I've learned from my time here, it's to see the light. I'm sorry. I must say farewell."

Grandfather shook hands with him at the door and Chad promised to send him postcards.

As Chad left he broke into a run passing Raye standing forlornly by herself. They didn't even say good-bye or look at each other. Though as he ran past Chad looked back over his shoulder briefly and resolutely went on his way. He never saw when Raye looked back too with an expression of despair.

Her friends were suddenly by her side. "Are you really not going after him?" asked Mina.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you care about him," said Lita.

"I do care but the time has come to just let him go and forget about him. Okay?"

Serena took charge looking Raye in the eye with her hands placed on her shoulders. "If you let him go you'll forever regret it. You need to tell Chad your true feelings."

"No I don't," snapped Raye. Then her tone changed and she started crying. "He made Grandfather happy though and the temple was so much fun while he was here."

Serena said, "The truth is you love him. And we all know he loves you."

The others agreed enthusiastically.

"Go catch up with him."

"Tell him how much he means to you."

Raye became resolute. "Yes I will. Thank you friends. I hope I'm not too late."

When she ran off Amy said, "Let's keep an eye on her and Chad with my data computer. If we see them get together we'll at least know things have turned out fine."

Serena, Lita and Mina all sat down while Luna and Artemis quietly joined them and Amy tuned in to Chad and Raye's whereabouts. "Chad is almost at the train depot. Raye's running as fast as she can. We'd better hope she can catch up before he boards the train out of town."

They were all on the edge of their seat upon hearing this.

When Raye finally reached the train depot Chad had descended the stairs to the platform. As she paused at the top step she saw to her despair that Chad had just entered and the door had shut.

However Eudial and Tellu were riding in the carriage that Chad had just entered. Mistress 9 was speaking to them as Chad was showing the conductor his ticket. "He is the one Germatoid and I foresaw. Now you two know what to do."

"Yes great demon." Tellu held up the small potted creeper vine she was holding and as she silently concentrated her spell, its vines extended out to wrap around Chad, the Conductor and everybody else. Not just in their carriage but the entire train. It took barely five seconds and Eudial took the pod from her handbasket and cracked it open on the window ledge. The thing inside oozed out and absorbed into the wood and before Raye's horrified sight and the shock of all the other people standing on the platform, the train vanished revealing the two witches and all the people struggling in the clutches of the magic vines. A very unusual creature also appeared in view. She was dressed in a uniform resembling that of a train conductor, had things that resembled boom gates on her shoulders, other things that resembled train wheels on her shoes and a whistle in her mouth. She quickly realized when she blew into it, a pretty sound was produced. She began to laugh like an infant having fun with her toy. Every time it whistled she giggled and clapped her hands.

Raye quickly ducked aside while everybody was fleeing the station in panic. When the stairway was clear she transformed and prepared to confront the adversaries just as Mistress 9 was directing the train lady to raise her right arm in front of Chad. A black star appeared in her armpit and the magical beam was drawing out his heart.

Ami was watching her data computer and she gasped. "I can see that Raye has transformed and something has attacked Chad and the rest of the train passengers!"

"Transform yourselves Scouts!" Artemis ordered.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Luna then commanded them to form a circle around her and Artemis. "Quickly now. We must transport ourselves there to help Raye fight. Concentrate hard with us."

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!"

Holding hands the four of them faded away with the cats and appeared on the station platform just as Sailor Mars was making a tremendous leap from the staircase to land down there herself.

Sailor Venus acted immediately.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

She swung her golden heart chain at Eudial, who had her hands outstretched and was just taking Chad's heart as it was being pulled along halfway towards the train creature. She yelled in surprise as the whip sharply struck leaving a red mark on the back of her right hand and the heart was thrown up in the air towards Sailor Mars. She caught it as she jumped and hugged it tenderly to her breast as her feet hit the platform. "Oh Chad. Dear Chad." She was almost crying and barely registered the presence of her friends.

Tellu shouted, "It's those meddlers again Mistress 9."

"Use your magic plant vines to trap them Tellu," commanded Mistress 9.

As the vines snaked out at them Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Look out Sailor Mars! Protect Chad's heart!"

Sailor Mars snapped to attention and gave another leap backwards. The vine only just missed lassoing her. The others however were caught and struggling. Sailor Jupiter did have one hand free and she desperately tried to shoot at Tellu.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

She swung her arm sending the electric charge flying in Tellu's direction, but she raised her palm chanting. "Thunderbolt absorb. Thunderbolt absorb."

Sailor Jupiter's power was harmlessly collected into Tellu's hand. Next she pulled her own arm back and thrust it forward sending it back in the Scouts direction.

The four of them screamed as the shocking current hit them with full force. But Sailor Mars, who had not been tangled, was out of range and the cats yelled at her to help her friends. She knew what to do and dug out some of her charms with one hand while carefully clutching Chad's heart with the other. She threw them at the vines holding her friends captive. As four charms made contact the vines all begin to shrivel and die releasing the Sailor Scouts.

"What's going on?" exclaimed Tellu.

In the meantime under Mistress 9's instructions, Eudial had gathered three of the helplessly terrified passengers together in a group. The innocently naive train creature had been watching what Tellu had been doing and thinking those vines looked like fun to touch and wrap around herself had eagerly run up to her laughing and blowing the whistle in her mouth.

Sailor Mars urgently cried out to Sailor Moon. "Strike them down before they can make a new attack!"

Sailor Moon sprang to her feet producing her scepter and aimed. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

Mistress 9 quickly placed a bubble shield over Tellu and the creature though so the attack was blocked. She called to Eudial. "Hurry and return with us along with those prisoners Eudial. We'll have their hearts even though we lost the one we were after."

"Yes Mistress 9."

Before any of the Scouts realized it Eudial dematerialized taking three helpless victims with her at the same moment as the bubble vanished.

There was nothing more they could do except free everybody left from the entangling vines while Sailor Moon restored Chad's heart to him. "MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

As his beating organ slipped back inside his chest Chad stopped drooling and his skin and facial expression resumed their normal appearance.

"Huh? Sailor Moon!" He gasped in amazement.

He quickly realized that he had been saved as the people all around began to praise the Sailor Scouts and cheer. There were a few though who were not grateful. They became angry and demanded to know why they allowed three of them to be taken. Also why hadn't they tracked down and rescued the other known victims who were missing.

Before any of the Scouts could say anything in defence, Chad gritted his teeth and sprang to his feet yelling at the top of his voice. "AH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everybody fell silent and all eyes were upon him as he continued his rant. "The Sailor Scouts are trying their best to protect us. They're trying to defeat this enemy threat. Just think if we didn't have them, then we would probably all have been spirited away by now. They won't give up. They'll figure out what to do to save us all. Remember what they've done to help us in the past."

There was silence for a few moments. Then one little boy emerged from the crowd and addressed Sailor Moon. "My Daddy was among the people who were taken. I believe that you can save him Sailor Moon. I have faith in you."

A couple of other children also voiced agreement and then the adults did too, silencing and putting to shame those others.

The Sailor Scouts all vowed they would never give up the fight and they left to thunderous cheers.

Since there was no longer a train to take him out of town Chad exited the station with all the others and they dispersed in different directions. As he walked along he was wondering where he would spend the night when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"CHAD! CHAD!"

Turning his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Raye running to him. "Raye? What are you doing here?"

Raye puffed and panted to catch her breath. "I was running to catch up with you when the monster struck the train. Thank goodness the Sailor Scouts were able to save you. I would have died if you'd been taken."

Chad processed this as he replied, "You mean you deeply care about me Raye?"

"Yes Chad. You're very special to me. I wanted to plead with you to stay. I'd miss you greatly."

Chad began to get emotional. "I- I think you're special too Raye. I'm so sorry I made a fool of myself over that friend of yours Amara."

Raye reached out and took his hand. "I forgive you Chad. Let's go home to Grandfather."

Chad smiled. "Home together." And he and Raye had a brief hug before they set off arm in arm, while Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Luna and Artemis silently watched from a nearby rooftop. None of them knew it, but Uranus and Neptune were also secretly observing things from an even higher building. "I'm glad they've made up," said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus nodded. "They all fought very well too. I admire them, though we must not help their battles unless necessary."

"That is right. We have our own mission priority." Neptune agreed and the two of them jumped up and away into the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Serena and her friends were back at school. Amy was top of her class as usual and the other girls were not doing too badly themselves. Except for Serena however. Despite the best efforts of her friends to help her at their study sessions she was barely achieving 25% on her exam papers. "Hey! It's not my fault. Miss H. should have set questions that related to the parts of my study that I could clearly remember well."

That was her sheepish excuse to Darien, but he smiled, shrugging his shoulders and said, "You're a hopeless Meatball-head. But you're my hopeless Meatball-head," before taking her to the ice-cream parlour. Serena felt ashamed. Deep down she knew she had broken her promise to Darien, though he truly cared about her. Enough to forgive her.

She still couldn't understand why he had cast off his Tuxedo Mask persona however. The other girls had been flabbergasted and so had Luna and Artemis when she'd told them. But they all reluctantly accepted the situation when she pleaded. "Don't try to push him for an explanation. He seemed genuinely upset when he told me he could not tell me why."

So they stayed in puzzled silence. Raye did privately enquire from the Sacred Fire, but just like when she tried to find out more information about their current enemies, it yielded nothing to her.

Mina had some rather different things recently on her mind though. That night in her bedroom she picked up one of her old neglected toys and cradled it in her hands sighing wistfully in a chair. Artemis asked her, "Is something the matter Mina?"

She made a mild start. "Huh? Oh Artemis. It's all right. One of my old friends who I used to play with in my school's volleyball team asked me why I quit the team."

"Oh really? Who was it?"

"It was Jamie. He told me how much he admired my skills. He said it was amazing how I could intercept the ball just like a pro. He couldn't believe I'd stop."

"What did you tell him?"

"More or less the truth Artemis. I didn't really want to quit but other things in my life took on a higher priority. He asked me what kind of things and I just said they were very personal and I preferred to keep them to myself. He smiled and said that was all right."

"I understand Mina. Ever since becoming Sailor Venus you've really missed volleyball haven't you?"

"Not just volleyball Artemis." Mina hugged the ball close to her chest and shut her eyes. "I had forgotten all about how I found Jamie attractive until today. I like him more than I even realized back then."

Artemis said nothing, but gently nuzzled her ankles sympathetically.

Elsewhere the witch named Byruit was having fun playing hide and go seek with Scar and Nekonelle inside the front rooms of the Tomoe's luxurious home. Ever since she had taken a liking to Scar she had also slowly grown equally fond of Neko and the two of them both declared Byruit their favourite "Auntie". It was Byruit's turn to close her eyes and count to twenty. "I'll find you two sweeties wherever you hide."

"Meeoww. We won't make it easy for you Auntie Byruit."

"Start counting while we find the trickiest possible places."

"When I find you I'll give you a big hug. One. Two. Three."

Meanwhile most of the other creations were swimming with Dovlin and Auntie Cyprine, but Hotaru was having fun of her own with her newest sister who was born from the train. Souchi and Kaori had given her the name Toden and the witches had added a set of train tracks to the enormous room in which they had magically constructed a race track for Steering to zoom around in. Hotaru was astride Toden's back having fun riding her as she chugged along the tracks crying "CHOO CHOO!" and blowing her whistle, just like she would ride Steering. Hotaru was very happy with her family although she was still nervous about a couple of the witches. She was beginning to wonder that Byruit and Cyprine may not be so bad perhaps, as they seemed to genuinely like her sisters.

As for Souchi and Kaori they were in the process of tinkering with the oven they were working on when Mimette entered their lab. She was carefully carrying a huge, round tray with two cups of tea and a bowl of cookies. "I brought you both some refreshment."

"Why thank you Mimette," said Kaori, walking over and taking the cups of tea and handing one to her husband.

He took his and sipped at it smiling. "Our oven invention is so very nearly perfected. We feel confident that in the next couple of days we'll be able to test it."

"That sounds fantastic Professor," Mimette smiled still holding the tray with the cookies.

Kaori then pointed to a nearby table. "In the meantime we have another pod ready for you to take. If you just please leave our cookies over there where the cushioned basket is sitting and take her with you. Hotaru has bonded with all our creations so well. We feel really blessed thanks to you and the other witches."

Souchi laughed. "Yes we owe you so much more than we could ever repay."

"Don't sweat it," said Mimette as she set down the tray and gently placed the pod inside her bag. "Your help in gathering our heart collection is more than enough repayment."

She waved at them cheerily as she left. "Well so long. I'll be back soon."

The scientist couple waved goodbye and returned their attention to their invention.

Germatoid was leading Mimette this time and she heard his voice inside her head. "This time Mistress 9 and I have selected the heart of a young athlete. He devotes his heart's desires totally to his sport. I shall lead you to him."

"I am at your service Germatoid."

Mimette and her four friends had always been fascinated by the occult and they had shared a lust for power. That is why they had summoned Germatoid and Mistress 9 with a ouija board when they were young women out of high school. Cyprine had a cousin by the name of Petirol who had used to hang out with them, but she was frightened by the group's activities and as they delved further into witchcraft and magic, she eventually moved away in terrified concern. None of the coven knew where she had fled to. Cyprine had been sad at first, but she quickly forgot Petirol in the excitement of learning magic and now the two demons had the witches five under their obedient service for their sinister plans. Mimette had been having some reluctance but she was still hooked on her powers plus fearful of what her demonic masters might do to her if they doubted her devotion. She firmly set herself to the task Germatoid had for her.

The following morning was a Saturday and Mina had told her friends that she needed to have some time alone. Even Artemis was staying with Luna and the other girls at the Cherry Hill Temple while Mina went to the Video Game Arcade. Serena wished that she could have gone too instead of trying to discuss how school was progressing, but the others had all insisted that Mina meant what she said about needing time alone. She silently groaned dreaming of Darien while her friends talked about their study subjects and Luna and Artemis occasionally told her to snap out of it asking what the answer to a question was. Most of the time Serena didn't even know what the question had been because she wasn't listening and her friends all groaned at her incompetence.

As for Mina herself, she was thinking about whether she should dare broach the subject of actually retiring from the Sailor Scouts so she could devote more time to playing volleyball with her friends. Especially Jamie. "Surely between the four of them they can handle the threat over our city without me for awhile. Can't they?"

She was thinking this as she walked to the Arcade, which she didn't actually get to. On the way she happened to meet Amara.

He smiled at her and said, "Hi there Mina."

"Oh! Hi Amara." She was excited to see him. Like the other girls, except Amy, she still had kind of a crush on this rather handsome fellow who loved driving racing cars.

Then she thought about his passion for his sport and for his friendship with Michelle and she asked him, "Do you mind if I ask you about some personal things in your life, such as your devotion to racing cars?"

Amara raised his eyebrows curiously and asked, "What is on your mind?"

Mina said, "I know how much being a racing car driver means to you, but does it ever affect your relationship with your friends, such as Michelle?"

Amara was unsure what to say. "Why are you asking me this?"

Mina felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry if you think I'm too curious, but lately I've been thinking of going back to a sport I once had a passion for and I'm worried about how it might impact upon my friends if I have less time to devote to them. Do you ever find this happens to you?"

Amara looked her in the eye then smiling. "I understand what you mean now, and you're right. My sport means so much to me that I do sometimes have less time for my friends. Or to be more precise I forget to set aside time for them. I devote far more time to racing then I really need to. But my best friend Michelle and all my other friends understand and tolerate my faults. And when I realize I've been neglecting them I make it up to them and they accept me. Then we have good fun social time."

Mina was thinking hard as she absorbed all that Amara said. "Thank you Amara. I know what I must do now. I am going to rejoin my volleyball team because it is as important to me as racing cars are to you."

"You're welcome Mina."

"I'll see you later. I'm going to call a friend of mine who's on my old team and let him know."

"That's good. Maybe Michelle and I can watch you play sometime?"

"Sure. Goodbye Amara." With that Mina shook his hand and ran off excited to find a phone booth to call Jamie.

Just a few feet away from the nearest phone booth who should she run into but Serena. "Hi Mina. You seem to be very thrilled about something."

"Oh. Hi Serena." Mina's face was flushed and she panted a little while she spoke catching her breath. "I'm just about to call Jamie and tell him I've decided to rejoin the school volleyball team."

Serena was very thrilled for her friend. "Volleyball! That sounds like loads of fun."

"Yes it is fun. Please excuse me Serena."

Mina entered the booth, inserted her money and dialled the number. After four rings Jamie answered.

"Hello Jamie. It's me Mina. I have wonderful news for you."

After a short breathless chat Mina hung up, then said to Serena, "Jamie is very happy. He's going to meet me in half an hour at the Sports Center and we'll play one on one to give me a good brushing-up on my techniques. See you later."

"Goodbye and good luck Mina." Serena decided she would like to quietly observe her friend. If Luna was present she would tell her it was none of her business, but she wasn't and Serena thought about her old toy, the Luna Disguise Pen.

She ran to the Sports Center so she'd be there long before Mina and Jamie arrived. Ducking behind the building where it was private she took out the pen.

"DISGUISE POWER! CHANGE ME INTO A PROFESSIONAL VOLLEYBALL COACH!"

Having transformed she went inside to wait for Jamie and Mina. They were due in another twenty minutes.

When they arrived Serena said hello to them and explained that she was a coach. Jamie smiled at her and replied, "Mina hasn't played for awhile, so you can observe us and tell her how she's going and give her some tips. You don't mind, do you Mina?"

Mina stared at her and said, N-no. Of course I don't mind. Not at all."

The way she emphasized those last three words made Serena gulp nervously. Did Mina recognize her? Perhaps. After all she knew all about the Luna Pen and Raye had not been fooled when she had pulled that silly stunt disguising as a fortune teller to play matchmaker back when Chad had first come to the Cherry Hill Temple. Still Serena took comfort in the implication that Mina did not mind at all, like she said.

So she settled down to observe while Jamie selected a volleyball and sent it over the net at Mina. She began hitting it back at him like a professional. She still had her touch and Serena was very impressed as they played together back and forth for about half a minute.

All of a sudden the ball froze in mid-air then soared across the left to everybody's surprise. Mimette had just entered the building and Germatoid had instructed her to use magic to bring the volleyball over towards them. "Now Mimette. Get the pod ready too."

"As you command mighty demon." The ball was hovering a few feet above Mimette's head and she took the pod from her bag and levitated it upwards. As it broke the living essence transferred over to the ball and it changed shape. The form of a blue-skinned elvin woman with brown hair, black and white sports shorts, sneakers and shirt and a red spot in the middle of her face around her eyes and nose appeared. She gently alighted down standing next to Mimette and the people began to panic and flee.

"Let them all go Mimette. That boy is the one Mistress 9 and I want." Germatoid indicated Jamie, who was standing there with wide open eyes and mouth as the strange creature and the witch approached him.

Everybody else had exited screaming except for Mina and Serena. Jamie was terrified dreading what was going to happen to him and called out to Mina, "Get out of here! Save yourself Mina!"

Mina would have maybe transformed then and there in desperation, but Serena, who was already disguised, acted first. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Just as Germatoid was forming a black star on the creature's wrist to draw out Jamie's heart, Mimette gasped as Serena changed into Sailor Moon.

Mina took advantage of the distraction to run outside as Sailor Moon announced grandly, "I'll give you a game of volleyball you won't forget and we'll play by my rules. I'm the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon and I will destroy you and all your evil."

Germatoid said to Mimette, "If she wants to play volleyball you play with her while I get the heart."

So Mimette conjured up her own "ball". It was a transparent mystical orb the same size as a volleyball and she lobbed it at Sailor Moon. She fumbled the catch stumbling over her own feet and the ball exploded upon hitting the floorboards making her scream and twist desperately aside in a lunge. She was terrified to behold the small charred hole in the floor just inches next to where she had been standing. Mimette had produced a second one and Germatoid had the creature drawing out Jamie's heart as he screamed, when Mina ran back inside as Sailor Venus.

"Hold it right there! I stand for justice and I stand for love. I'm Sailor Venus and I shall punish you in the name of my planet."

Mimette began to become frenziedly panicked. "Th-there's two of them master! What'll I do?"

Germatoid placed a bubble around the creature and a separate bubble around Jamie and his extracted heart. He was changing into a drooling, moaning zombie and the creature reacted in surprised confusion as she reached out to touch the beating heart. Finding herself hemmed in by the invisible barrier she started to panic herself and started crying.

As for Mimette Germatoid was feeling exasperated. "So play with her too Mimette. Don't be a spineless coward."

Mimette regained control of herself and lobbed the ball at Sailor Venus. As it flew at her she made her counter-move. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

The whip of golden chain hearts struck the ball dispelling it. Sailor Venus said, "Your dirty tricks won't work on Sailor Moon and myself."

"Hooray Venus!" shouted Sailor Moon but Mimette made a new move. Sensing Germatoid's growing displeasure she was starting to feel more afraid of him and so she cast another spell in Sailor Venus' direction.

Venus couldn't see it coming, but Sailor Moon did. "Look out Sailor Venus! Behind you!"

Before Sailor Venus could whirl around a miniature volleyball net materialized and entwined around her securing her firmly. She fell forward with her head and legs sticking out struggling futilely as Mimette turned back to Sailor Moon preparing to launch a new ball at her.

As she sent it flying Sailor Moon began to have another one of her wimpy attacks and became terrified, unable to do anything except shriek and tremble.

Fortunately though before Mina had transformed she had called the others on her communicator and they arrived just in time. Sailor Jupiter intercepted the ball sending it flying off to the far left where Sailor Mercury stood. She in turn gently deflected it back across the right towards Sailor Mars, who leaped into the air catching it. As soon as her feet landed on the floor she lobbed it straight at Mimette.

Mimette had been reverting back to her own distressed state of mind turning her head in all directions and seeing her own weapon coming at her she covered her face with her arms screaming. If the ball had hit her it would have blasted her to atoms and Germatoid felt sorely tempted to allow that to happen. But he and Mistress 9 needed all the Witches 5 for their purpose as well as the Tomoes and their creations, so he placed a bubble around her pathetic cowering form and the explosion did no damage whatsoever. Then Mimette, the creature made from the volleyball and poor zombified Jamie disappeared.

Poor Mina was so devastated that Jamie had been taken away and she was already crying as Sailor Mars used her charm to release her from the magic bonds. As her friends tried to comfort her in a huge group hug circle, two familiar figures were spying on them through a window. They had been watching the entire time and just as Sailor Mars sensed something and looked up, they had ducked to the side one on each end of the outside wall before jumping up in awesome bounds to land gracefully and silentlyon the roof. Sailor Neptune was looking a little sad. "Don't you think maybe we should have helped them?"

Sailor Uranus was cold though she closed her eyes, bowed her head and clenched one fist. "I'm sorry Neptune. But it wasn't our fight. Sailor Venus had to do her best to help her friend. She and the others must work out their own problem. It didn't concern us. We must not get involved unless we hear strong assurance from Sailor Pluto that a lead to our missing leader Saturn has become evident."

Sailor Neptune said, "I, um, suppose you're right." She still felt the pain Venus was suffering however and so did Uranus, though she would not display any emotion about it.

Meanwhile there was a buzzing hive of excitement back at the Tomoe residence. The volleyball creature had settled down from her panic after Mimette had deposited Jamie with the other heartsnatch victims and when she presented her, she found all the Tomoe's family including Hotaru gathered in the laboratory with the other witches. Souchi and Kaori proudly announced that their "oven" was ready and Kaori handed her husband a single crystal shoe while he was talking.

"We are all very grateful to Auntie Byruit for going out and finding this item somewhere somehow. I don't know how she found such an exquisite object as this, but it's beautiful. As you see I just place it inside and shut the door first. Then my darling wife hands me the chemical compounds, which I pour into this hollow tube at the top. It leads to a small square chamber at the top of the oven. Next she hands me one of her refrigerated blood supplies and I carefully add it to what's in the tube."

So saying all eyes were riveted to the professor as he removed the stopper from the test tube Kaori gave him and poured the contents inside. He went on to explain. "Now when I press this button it will mix and heat the liquids producing an infant pod which will be dropped through an automatic trap door when ready to infuse the object inside. Here we go."

With that the oven glowed and hummed and buzzed for about thirty seconds before going quiet. The professor opened the enormous door and reached out his hand speaking tenderly to the figure inside it. He coaxed her to take his hand and he drew out a female creature resembling a crystal coloured humanoid dressed in a golden skirt, helmet, bikini top and shoulder pads.

"Everybody meet your newest sister and also Auntie Mimette has brought your other new sister home. Let's all cuddle them but take turns. Don't crowd them."

Even Hotaru was happy to hug the two new-borns. The Tomoes named the one born out of the oven Cenicienta and the volleyball girl Haikyun. The girls all promised to help look after them while they were coached in speech.

Later in private the Witches 5 were briefed by the two demons. Mistress 9 said, "Things are set for us to strike extra hard in our goals. While Germatoid was with Mimette today, I went out with Byruit. I led her to a shoestore where a young man was buying a fancy pair of crystal shoes for his girlfriend's birthday next week. She did a good job as she will now tell you."

Byruit smirked with venom. "Thank you Mistress 9. It was so easy. The man had the shop assistant wrap them up for the girl's birthday right then and there. As he left I performed a simple witchcraft spell. He doesn't know it, but only one shoe remains in the present. The other one found its way into my bag. Nobody at the store suspected a thing when I left."

Eudial was very pleased. "Very good Byruit. So next week we will take Cenicienta for an outing and use her to find the girl who has one crystal shoe for a birthday present. Right Master Germatoid?"

"That is correct Eudial. Mistress 9 and I shall both accompany whoever we decide to send and control the crystal creature to snatch that girl's heart."

Tellu spoke up. "I have one question demonic lord. The scientist couple has been talking about the idea of their daughters taking turns in this way to experience the world after Cenicienta and Haikyun learn to talk but they want Kaori to go along with us."

There was a pause and Mistress 9 said, "Of course. Mummy wants to be a part of her daughters further education in the world. And she wants to actively watch over them a little herself because she loves them. That is only natural."

Cyprine said, "But Tellu is right Mistress 9. Her presence could complicate our progress. What'll we do?"

Germatoid said, "Don't any of you worry about it. Leave it to Mistress 9 and myself to handle."

Mistress 9 added, "In fact Germatoid and I already have an idea. We can use this to further our advantage."

"How so?" asked Mimette.

"Never mind for now Mimette. Never mind any of you."

"Just trust us and obey us."

The witches all knew they dared say nothing further though they were brimming with curiosity.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 12

Cenecienta and Haikyun had both learned to talk very well in just under one week. Souchi, Kaori and even Hotaru were so pleased with the new additions to their family. The Tomoes were considering boosting up production with the oven they built to make at least two new daughters next time.

"Before we proceed with growing our family, it's important that we begin to teach them more about the world beyond our home," said the professor to Eudial.

"And I shall be with you and the others when you take them out Eudial," added Kaori. "Starting with the first of our oven-born, Cenecienta. We've told all our girls that they will have their turns one by one after her. They are very excited."

"Of course Souchi and Kaori." Eudial smiled slyly. "I shall get Cenecienta ready. We will need to disguise her in regular clothing that people generally wear, so as not to attract undue attention. We shall go in twenty minutes to half an hour."

"Thank you Eudial." The professor smiled and Kaori said she would change out of her lab coat into her best red dress with matching red high heels.

Germatoid and Mistress 9 would be coming too of course. They would secretly orchestrate events unbeknown to Kaori or Cenecienta.

So they all said goodbye to everyone else and set off to town. Cenicienta wore a purple full dress with yellow flowers printed on it, orange gloves, dark sunglasses and in place of her helmet, a small navy-green hat. She was very happy and so was Kaori. Kaori started to direct her towards the library when suddenly Mistress 9 took possession of her and she stopped walking. "What's wrong Mummy? You said you were going to show me where all the books and computers were."

Kaori turned and gave a slightly robotic smile. "Just a slight change of plans honey. Auntie Eudial has someplace to take us too. I thought we might go there first instead."

Eudial spoke up. "Oh yes Cenecienta. It's a beautiful surprise for you. Very exciting."

Cenecienta said, "Okay then Auntie Eudial. Whatever you and Mummy say."

So Germatoid directed Eudial to lead them to the Cherry Hill Temple where Darien was also on his way to meet Serena and her friends to celebrate her birthday. He had the birthday present he'd bought her though he did not know that one of the two crystal shoes had been magically stolen by the witches and given to the Tomoes to create Cenecienta. This year was going to be a birthday Serena would never forget.

At the moment Serena was feeling kind of depressed. None of her friends had seemed to even remember that today was her birthday. Of course she knew that Mina had been deeply upset since her friend Jamie had been taken away last week. Still she thought that the others would at least have remembered to wish her a happy birthday when they had met her earlier when they had told her to come for study sessions at the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye had been especially fierce practically snarling at her. "You'd better come today Serena or I'll be furious. My fire will sear the seat of your panties."

She really did look frightening, so Serena did make sure she arrived on time, not even stopping in at the Arcade Center to play Sailor V or even speak to Andrew.

As she entered she was greeted by Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina and even Luna and Artemis all yelling "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENA!"

Serena was speechless as Mina directed her where to sit at a table laden with snacks and drinks. "Sit right here birthday girl."

Lita said, "I baked all your favourite treats for the occasion."

Amy handed her a present urging her to open it. When she pulled off the wrapping she exclaimed, "You've given me a book?"

Amy smiled. "It's the ultimate question and answer book for High School students to help study for exams."

"Why thank you Amy. I'll start using it right now."

Raye suddenly snapped at her. "What's the matter with you Serena? We don't want to study today, we planned this surprise party for you. Any other time you wouldn't be keen to study. So let's chill out and have fun."

Serena put the book down hurriedly. "Sorry Raye."

Artemis and Luna joined in the festive spirit as they all relaxed, ate and drank. "Happy Birthday Serena."

Serena stroked Luna affectionately. "Thank you Luna."

"Many happy returns," added Artemis. "Mina and I both have a present for you."

Luna and Lita had picked out a present between the two of them out shopping together earlier since cats can't buy things themselves. With Raye's gift Serena had four birthday presents.

Suddenly Serena began to cry. "Hey. What's the matter?" asked Mina.

"Are you upset?" said Luna.

"You are all so very nice. I thought you'd all forgotten, but you hadn't. But what about Darien? Did he also remember my birthday? Where is he?

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Raye jumped up to answer it. Darien entered carrying the box with Serena's present in his arms. "Happy Birthday my Meatball Head."

"Oh Darien. You did remember too. Thank you so much."

Serena took the box, set it on the table and embraced Darien tenderly kissing him before roceeding to open it in front of everybody.

But she was completely taken aback when she saw what was inside. "What's this?" She pulled it out holding it up. "A beautiful crystal shoe! But only one?! DARIEN! What's the meaning of this?"

Darien was gaping in disbelief. "B-b-but I saw the shop assistant wrap up the pair."

Serena wasn't even listening. She was crying. "How could you pull such a cruel trick on my birthday? I never would have thought it of you."

"Serena. Please I." Darien had bent down to speak reassuringly but as his hands reached out Serena suddenly snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Darien twisted around and half fell backwards as Serena swung her arm in a wide arc slapping his cheek. He gasped and raised his fingers to touch his stinging face. Before he had time to recover Serena had leaped to her feet and run out the door crying.

The next thing he knew Raye was shouting at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! On her birthday too! Disgraceful tasteless joke!"

The other girls and the two cats were also shocked, but they were calmer and as Darien struggled to defend himself, Lita said, "Wait Raye. Let's give him a chance to speak."

Amy agreed. "Perhaps he is genuinely taken by surprise like us."

"Yes. I swear that's true. I have no idea why there was only one shoe in the present. I bought a pair of crystal shoes and the shop assistant wrapped them both up for me before my own eyes."

luna said, "Maybe this is a trick not by you Darien, but by these strange enemies. A trick with the purpose of trapping her."

Everybody gasped and Raye cried, "Oh of course. I'm sorry Darien. I should have known better."

Artemis cried, "Let's not waste time. We must catch up with her and help protect her."

So they all ran off to find her with the help of Amy's data computer. Meanwhile Serena was runningin the direction of a deserted public car park. Nobody else around to observe her crying her broken heart out among the parked vehicles. She was beginning to feel guilty staring at her hand. "I shouldn't have slapped him." Then she gritted her teeth. "But he was so unfeeling giving me one shoe only. He's ruined my surprise birthday party." With mixed emotions she sat down on the asphalt, buried her face in her arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

Germatoid spoke to Eudial. "Our target has run to a new location. Turn this way."

Obediently the witch led trusting Cenecienta in the direction towards the car park while Kaori held her hand. Cenecienta had no idea that her Mummy was being indwelt and controlled by Mistress 9.

They came to where Serena was crying first before her friends and Cenecienta was just about to ask Auntie Eudial why she wanted to show them this place when Germatoid slipped inside her and took over. The two demons began speaking through the vocal chords of Cenecienta and Kaori respectively. "There she is Eudial."

"Stand back and leave things to us for now."

Serena raised her head and gasped in fright as Germatoid approached her with Cenecienta's arms outstretched and Mistress 9 just behind smiling darkly with Kaori's face. "What's going on?" She backed up against a wall and pulled herself up on her feet.

Just then Darien shouted her name and her other friends did too. "Serena!"

Before the Scouts could transform Mistress 9 made Kaori's hair grow twice as long and lash out binding each of the four girls arms to their sides like ropes and hoisting them into the air. As for Darien, he had been about to reach Serena first but Germatoid swung Cenecienta's arm backwards hitting him hard and sending him flying backwards knocking down part of a wire fence.

Seeing this made Serena forget about how angry she had been. "Darien! My friends!"

Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina were helpless to break Kaori's hair as they kicked their legs grunting and straining, while Darien moaned in pain. His back was giving him agony but fortunately it did not feel broken. Perhaps he had sprained it.

Cenecienta had Serena backed up against the wall and pinned by her shoulders. Serena reacted instinctively raising her legs and kicking out at the chest and face. "There's nothing you can do. I'll now draw out your heart." Cenecienta seemed to be saying that, though of course it wasn't her.

"Transform Serena!" Luna screamed out and Serena snapped to attention pulling out her locket from inside her clothing. "Right Luna. MOON CRY-"

But she was cut off as Cenecienta snatched the locket out of her hand and pulled its chain off over her head. "Hey. Give that back."

Artemis prepared to spring to her assistance, but Eudial who was observing things, took it upon herself to intervene. She pointed her finger and sent a blast of magic golden ray striking Artemis and pushing him back. Luna reacted in horror as he fell in a crumpled heap. "Oh no! Artemis!"

As she ran to his side Germatoid stared at the locket through Cenecienta's eyes. "Well done Eudial. Here. Take this. It looks very interesting." He made Cenecienta throw it towards the witch and she magically caught it, pulling it towards her outstretched hand, just like a magnet draws metal objects to it.

"I have it great master."

Darien had painfully staggered to his feet and was attempting to desperately attack with the lid of a nearby trash can. Mistress 9 saw him and alerted Germatoid, who let go of Serena for now and turning struck him back down. However as Cenecienta's right fist hit hard it actually cracked and part of it broke off. Just briefly the real personalities of the two of them broke the surface. Cenecienta stared at her hand aghast and cried, "Mummy!" while Kaori's eyes bulged in horror and she gasped. "My daughter." But then Germatoid and Mistress 9 regained control. Cenecienta and Kaori both scowled and Germatoid opened Cenecienta's mouth and caused liquid crystal to encase Darien's lower body, leaving his head and arms free. Hopelessly he dropped the trash can lid and it clattered to the ground ominously.

Serena, forgetting her own danger, suddenly ran forwards and embraced him. "Oh Darien. This is one time you really should have become Tuxedo Mask. Just to help yourself. Why, oh why didn't you?"

Darien had an anguished expression and he said, "I must admit the truth to you Serena. I've lost the power to magically become the warrior Tuxedo Mask. Sometimer after I declared we had broken up I sensed you were in trouble, but when I tried to go to you I had lost my powers. It upset me very much. I didn't know how to tell you."

As the horror of this sank in Serena felt herself seized by one crystal hand and pulled away from him. Germatoid had made a black star appear just under Cenecienta's wound and Serena groaned as her pulsating heart was withdrawn from her body. "We'll take all the others hearts too," laughed Mistress 9. "This will give us enough zombies for our invading forces."

Meanwhile back home Hotaru and all her sisters were playing games together in their fun quarters. At the moment when Cenecienta broke her arm Hotaru had gasped and convulsed with shock feeling her sister's pain. The others were concerned. "What's the matter Hotaru?" asked Toden.

"You look white as a sheet," said Dieheart.

Hotaru blinked. "I don't know what came over me. But I feel all right now." That was true. She had no idea what happened to her, but her sisters were assured that she was okay and they returned to their various games.

Finally back at the car park Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared peeking out from a darkened side-alley nearby.

"We're too late," Uranus whispered. "They've taken Serena's heart."

"Oh no," whispered Neptune. "Can't we help her?"

Sailor Uranus shook her head albeit with a somewhat regretful expression. "I'm sorry Neptune. Sailor Pluto told us to prevent this from happening if we could. However we are not to get involved since it already has."

Neptune was very upset. "But they'll do the same thing to the others. Uranus. They're our friends."

"I know." Uranus sighed. "But Pluto gave us very strict orders. Remember she said even if we didn't make it in time, she would send somebody who would be able to set things right. We don't know who that is, but we must quietly watch and wait trustingly.

Neptune knew her friend was right. Sailor Pluto knew exactly what she was doing. Composing herself she settled down to observe events with Uranus.

Meanwhile Serena was a mindless zombie, Darien and her friends were helpless and Artemis and Luna knew nothing could save them, short of a miracle.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 13

Germatoid and Mistress 9 were preparing to extract Darien's heart next while the four girls were all trapped in Kaori's hair. Eudial had carefully placed Serena's locket in her bag along with her beating heart and was eagerly watching the proceedings. Uranus and Neptune were also quietly observing uneasy awaiting to see when whoever Sailor Pluto was sending from the future would arrive.

Before the demons could use Cenecienta to extract Darien's heart a small figure with pink hair similar to Serena's materialized a few feet away. She was dressed in a Sailor Scout uniform and she held a small pink stick with a crystal heart attached to it. "Hold it," she cried. "I have been sent from the distant future through the Door to Time by my dear friend Sailor Pluto. I am Sailor Mini-Moon and in the Name of the Future Moon Kingdom on Earth, I will save this past world and punish you."

Darien gasped. "Rini!"

Raye cried, "It must be her," and the others all shouted her name. Serena of course, was in no state to even register her future daughter's presence, let alone recognize her.

Germatoid turned Cenecienta around and turned to face Rini. "I will take care of you little girl. Your heart will also be ours."

Rini raised her weapon. "You asked for it. PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Some little pink hearts emanated from the stick but they didn't seem to do very much. Rini was a little nervous but she kept her cool. As Germatoid raised Cenecienta's slightly broken arm revealing a black star underneath the shoulder, she suddenly remembered what her parents and Sailor Pluto had told her. "Oh yeah. Get in close."

Taking Germatoid completely by surprise she unexpectedly ran straight towards Cenecienta firing off her weapon again. The pink hearts hit her left leg at the knee shattering it off and she toppled over smashing the arm that was already chipped. The two demons had to concentrate hard to keep control of Kaori and Cenecienta. Mistress 9 yelled at Eudial. "Stay alert and ready for action. We'll use this zombie here to destroy her. Make sure you keep the heart safe."

While Serena rose blankly advancing towards her own daughter Eudial instinctively reached inside her bag to feel her prized items. But to her consternation she felt nothing. Disbelieving she stared inside frantically probing the contents but they had vanished. They materialized in front of Rini. "Don't worry Mummy. I've been told what to do. MOON CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Rini handled the Silver Imperium Crystal expertly and Serena's heart re-entered her body before Germatoid or Mistress 9 realized it. Serena turned back to normal a few feet from Rini and blinked her eyes.

"Rini? What?"

"No time for talk Mummy." Rini concentrated hard and Serena's locket began to glow and change shape. It became a red and golden heart-shaped brooch. "I've upgraded your crystal's power. Take it and say Moon Cosmic Power."

Serena took the brooch and opened it up revealing the Silver Crystal inside. "MOON COSMIC POWER!"

She transformed into Sailor Moon before everybody's eyes and she immediately turned and ran to Darien still entrapped in the crystal. "Sailor Moon!" He gasped as she took hold of his hands sticking out and suddenly they began to glow and everything around them seemed to vanish.

They found themselves apparently standing just outside the grand palace in the future on earth. Darien was no longer encased in crystal and he and Sailor Moon seemed to be inside the bodies of their future selves, the rulers of Crystal Tokyo. Holding hands they spoke to each other.

"I'm sorry dear Serena. I did not realize when I declared us to be broken up until you shaped up in your scholastic acheivements it would disrupt the delicate time link to our future. My powers as Tuxedo Mask were lost to me and I could not regain them. I jeopardized our future and the birth of our beloved daughter."

"It's all right now my sweet Darien. Sailor Pluto realized the discrepancy and warned our future selves. They sent our Rini through the Door to Time to restore our relationship and your powers. I have the power to do that."

Letting go of his hands she removed her tiara and it became a very different looking scepter to the Moon Scepter it used to before. It had a heart with a crown on its top.

"My scepter is upgraded and with it I hereby restore your own powers to you."

She touched him with it and he became Tuxedo Mask once more. Then they returned to the present apparently only one second after disappearing and he jumped at Kaori swinging his cane. It sliced through her hair releasing the other girls before Mistress 9 could react and they in turn transformed in mid air landing on their feet ready for battle.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Germatoid shouted out of Cenecienta's broken body on the ground. "Eudial! Go get the other witches and our zombie army!"

Eudial was shocked to attention while peering dismayed into her bag and she obeyed without speaking.

In the meantime Mistress 9 proceeded to regrow Kaori's hair and lash it out and Germatoid raised Cenecienta up on her remaining knee and stump.

As the hair whipped out Sailor Mars counter attacked.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Kaori screamed in pain and terror as the rings of fire seared her hair and scorched her body and clothing where they brushed her.

Meanwhile Sailor Venus used her whip of golden hearts chain against Cenecienta just as Germatoid attempted to shoot more liguid crystal at Tuxedo Mask from her mouth. It struck her hip chipping a big piece out of it and she collapsed again.

Sailor Moon was powering up her improved scepter attack and fired at her just as the Witches 5 were materializing with all the zombie army.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

As she beheld what looked like a giant pink heart sailing towards her, Cenecianta's face twisted in fear as Germatoid relinquished his control. "Mummy! Auntie Eudial! My Daddy!" As the force smashed into her her last word was piercing. "HOTARU!"

Her body vanished completely leaving not even a single crystal piece. Back home Hotaru suddenly began to cry hysterically. "Hotaru! What's the matter now?" asked Steering as her sisters all ran to her side. She would not be comforted bawling her eyes out.

"S-something really has happened to Cenecienta. I c-can feel her. I-i-inside m-me."

"Surely you must be wrong," said Scar. None of them said another word though. It was obvious Hotaru was beyond comfort.

Meanwhile all the witches heard Germatoid speaking to them. "Send our zombies to destroy our enemies utterly."

Though most of them were rather shook up aqt what had happened to Cenicienta they obediently directed them magically and they advanced outstretched.

"How can we fight these innocent people?" cried Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry. We will help you." It was Sailor Uranus who had spoken and as she and her companion emerged into plain sight, Sailor Neptune said, "I will drive them back as gently as possible."

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune sent a huge wave of her magic water that struck the zombies picking them up and sending them back towards the dumbfounded witches.

Sailor Mini-Moon said, "Hurry and use your Moon Cosmic Crystal Healing Mummy. It is powerful enough to restore all these people."

"MOON COSMIC CRYSTAL HEALING ACTIVATION!" No sooner had Sailor Moon uttered these words then all the hearts that were previously secured in the witches magic cabinet were transported via the power of the moon. Before even Germatoid or Mistress 9 realized all their zombies had their hearts restored and were normal humans again.

They wasted no time in commanding the Witches 5 to retreat and they all de-materialized, including Kaori, still under control of Mistress 9.

While the people were all getting their bearings Tuxedo Mask quickly ran away at his superhuman speed. It was typical of him to always avoid prominent public attention and Uranus and Neptune did the same. However Rini stayed with the rest of the Scouts.

Molly and Melvin were the first ones to come to their full senses. "Suh-Sailor Moon!"

"W-what has happened? Molly and I were accepting our lover's trophy. I can't remember exactly what happened next."

"Me neither."

Sailor Moon said, "You were all taken over by some powerful malevolent force. But the Sailor Scouts and I have set you free. With the help of our newest team member." She indicated Rini by her side.

Melvin, Molly, Jamie, Mr. Yardman, his two associates, Anthony the mechanic, the concert violinist and the three random people who had been taken at the train station all wanted to know who Rini was. She introduced herself as Sailor Mini-Moon. They all cheered and clapped their hands joyfully. Greg looked at Sailor Mercury, smiled and winked. She smiled back. She knew that Greg had known this would eventually happen when he took her place at the swimming pool.

Things were the opposite of happy at the Tomoe's residence. Eudial had reported that some strange girls in fancy uniforms had attacked them and killed poor Kaori and Cenecienta. Hotaru's sisters all wept bitterly upon finding out her precognition had been right. Professor Souchi Tomoe was devastated, but in his grief he seemed to get a weird twinkle in one of his eyes that shone behind the lens of his glasses and he went megalomaniac in his speech and actions.

"My children! Auntie Eudial has survived to tell us about the attack upon our family! This must not go unavenged! I have plenty of blood samples saved from your dead mother and I can get started right away making new sisters from them with this oven device! I have plenty of items to use! Such as a drum, a tea-kettle, a gramophone, a microphone, a comic book and even a door! They shall never know their mother or their sister Cenecienta, however I shall train them to fight and destroy those murderers and I expect you all to help me!"

"We will Daddy." Scar declared.

"I shall use the ninja techniques Auntie Mimette has instructed me in," Osoji vowed and they all swore vengeance through enraged tears of grief.

Meanwhile down in their hidden underground chamber the Witches 5 were all standing around the magic cabinet which had housed their collection of hearts. Now there was only one heart ominously pulsating and nearby stood Kaori Tomoe staring blank-eyed and moaning like the zombie she had become.

Mimette asked, "But why didn't Germatoid protect Cenecienta from being killed Mistress 9? We could have healed her body magically."

Mistress 9's voice answered creepily. "Because when we broughtall our zombies we thought we had enough power to destroy the enemy and we wouldn't need to keep her. Besides we were planning that she and Kaori would never come back alive in any case."

Mimette had to stifle a gasp and Eudial said, "You had it all planned from the moment I took them with me."

"Precisely Eudial. Losing all our victims was unanticipated so we saved Kaori to start again from scratch. Now Germatoid has possessed the Professor and intensified his grief to insanity. He will get more hearts and destroy those meddlesome girls for us. Eudial. We appoint you to take full charge of this new phase in our mission. I will accompany you and the creations on their battles."

"If they knew Kaori was down here, they'd all be intensely furious," said Mimette.

"But they're not going to find out, are they? Not that you would say anything despite your inherent stupidity Mimette. You're in on this like the rest of your friends."

Mimette gulped as the truth of Mistress 9's statement hit home.

Addressing Eudial she went on, "At all costs you will bring back replacements for our zombie army. If any of the creatures, new or even old, get killed during the events we will not save them. From this moment on they are expendable without exception."

Byruit and Cyprine both felt their hearts skip a beat. Byruit thought about Scar and Nekonelle and Cyprine thought about Dovlin. Mimette was also aghast thinking about how much Osoji had grown to love her while she had helped her learn how to fight like a ninja. None of them said anything though. They feared Mistress 9. Tellu smiled coldly while Eudial pledged her oath to succeed.

"You can count on me Demonic Masters."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 14

It had been almost two weeks since the Sailor Scouts had rescued Molly, Melvin and all the others. Things were so quiet that people were holding hope that the terror had passed and public opinion had fully shifted back to praise and admiration for their super heroine team. Everybody was talking about the newest member, Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Cousin" Rini had come back for another extended "visit" courtesy of Serena's "Aunt" Trista and Serena's parents and brother Sammy were very thrilled with her company. The Scouts knew that sooner or later the enemy would strike again and Rini vowed to help them. "After I returned home my mother and father began authorizing the future selves of your friends to train me to follow in her footsteps as the new Sailor Moon," she explained to Serena.

"Hey! I don't like that term new. I'm Sailor Moon and I'm not ready to step down."

"You're not being told to step down silly Meat-ball Head. I'm going to be Sailor Moon in Crystal Tokyo while your future self rules as Queen of the Earth. When I was sent back to this time period it was to help you, but also partly because your friends in the future don't have enough time to devote themselves to the training I need. I decided to call myself Sailor Mini-Moon to distinguish myself from you. You do want my assistance, don't you?"

These words brought Serena to her senses and she humbly apologized. Rini smiled and gave her a hug. Meanwhile although they sometimes had given the Inner Scouts a helping hand, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune still kept to themselves while they carried on searching for Sailor Saturn as instructed by Pluto.

In the interim Raye had untertaken charge of helping to organize a festival being run by a good friend of her grandfather. She was part of the committee and they had assigned her primarily with booking entertainment. Her friends, particularly Mina and Serena, had been so excited they asked her if she could arrange special free passes for them. Serena used the words best friend privileges. However Raye said, "I'm sorry girls, but they're not authorizing free tickets for anybody." Then after a pause she thought of something. "There is a way I can get you in without having to pay however." Serena and the others were very thrilled to hear that.

"Oh wow!"

"Thank you Raye."

"You're very kind."

Raye smiled. "My pleasure."

"Could you do the same for me please?" Rini suddenly spoke up and everybody looked at her.

Raye considered a moment before slowly saying, "Well, I suppose so Rini. If you are prepared to make the same commitment as the others to the terms involved."

"I certainly will Raye."

Meanwhile at Professor Tomoe's lab there was a hive of buzzing activity and poor Hotaru was very worried and scared. She had been just as shocked and sorrowful to begin with as the rest of her family when Kaori and Cenecienta had been killed. She had cried bitterly for her mother and sister, though she felt that Cenecienta was still close to her. It felt almost like she was inside her waiting to get out one day. It wasn't the same feeling as her grief for Kaori and it puzzled her. But what really upset her was the change that had come over her father. There was something about him that was not had been making new creations with his wife's refrigerated blood samples non-stop until he used them all up and now she had a much larger family than she had imagined she would have. Those who were created before Cenecienta had helped raise them and Hotaru did love them all, but her dad was terrifying to her. Plus the way he stirred up her sisters to get ready to fight and kill the enemies who had been responsible for their loss even unto their own death disturbed her. She was no longer frightened of three of the witches for she noticed they had unease about the situation also, but Eudial and Tellu were still rather creepy.

They were finally ready to make their first move and "Auntie" Eudial was going to take Dieheart and a sister who had been created from a drum and its drumsticks. Her name was Soiya, she had blue skin and she loved playing her own drum.

Eudial said, "We have reason to believe that those wicked girls will be at the festival in town tonight Professor. I shall drive Dieheart and Soiya in my personal car and point them out to them."

Germatoid spoke out of the professor's mouth. "Thank you Auntie Eudial. While the girls are valiantly fighting you know what to do."

"Yes I do indeed."

Later at the festival Serena and her friends were stationed at a stall with a large pool where little kids could attempt to scoop their very own pet goldfish with a paddle and net. There was a theme about wearing kimonos at this festival and everybody was joining in with the spirit of it all. Mina wore orange, Lita wore green, Amy wore light blue and Rini wore red. Even though Rini was a kid herself she had assured the rest of the committee that she was keen to help out when Raye had vouched for her and they had let her in free of charge as a worker. Currently she was helping the other kids try to scoop goldfish with Mina and Lita while Amy had half an hour maximum to look around and have fun. Then she would come back and give one of the others a turn.

As for Serena, she had a bright pink kimono and the task of ringing a gong and calling out, "Goldfish scooping. Come right here and try your luck at scooping yourself a beautiful goldfish."

She was not happy however. "This is not what I had in mind when Raye said she'd get us in for free."

"Oh come on Serena. This is fun and we can take turns looking around," Mina gently admonished her.

Serena turned around holding out the gong and growled. "Then take over from me for half an hour."

This time Rini who said to her, "Now now be patient Serena. We agreed that one by one the four of us will take turns. Then one of us will take over the gong for you."

"How did I get landed with the gong job anyway?"

Lita laughed. "Because you have the loudest voice when you shriek." Rini and Mina laughed too and even the kids around the pool laughed.  
Defeated Serena turned back to face the crowd, composed herself and resumed beating her gong. "Come and catch a goldfish at the goldfish scoop pool."

A familiar voice said, "Why hello Serena."  
Turning to her left Serena saw who had just spoken. It was Amara dressed in a dark blue kimono and by his side stood Michelle in a light brown. "Hello you two. Your clothing is awesome. They suit you well."  
Mina and Lita said hello to them and they shared a smile at Rini. "Why hello little girl," said Amara.

Michelle grinned. "So you're a friend of Serena are you? Any friend of Serena's is a friend of Amara and me. It's as if we've already met. We feel that close to all Serena's friends. Isn't that right Amara?"

"That's true Michelle. We even feel just like we knew Serena long ago. One can never forget her personality."  
Serena took this as a compliment even though she felt tempted to say she hoped Amara meant that in a positive way. She kept quiet though and Rini said, "I'm very pleased to meet you both," with a quick wink and nod of her head.

Serena then asked if Amara would like to try his luck catching a goldfish Michelle said, "I love goldfish."  
"Okay I'll have a go Michelle."  
Amy arrived back at her post just in time to see Amara and Michelle kneeling down at the pool. Amara was astounding. In two seconds flat he had scooped a fish out of the water and the girls put it in a plastic water bag congratulating them heartily.

They said goodbye and walked off to enjoy the other attractions together and Amy relieved Mina while Serena grudgingly resumed her job with the gong calling out to the crowds.

Getting back to the Tomoe residence Hotaru was even more confused about what was going on. Ever since losing Cenecienta and her mother things had not been the same. Her sisters, old and new, still loved her very much, but instead of the fun and games they used to have they were vigorously training for combat under her insane father's instructions. The witches were helping too. Dieheart and Soiya were preparing to go for a drive with Eudial soon to the festival to track down the girls who had bereaved their family. Germatoid and Mistress 9 had sensed their secret identities during the last big showdown and they could tell whereever they happened to be. Germatoid was possessing the professor all the time goading him on in his maniacal obsession with revenge, but Mistress 9 would be accompanying Eudial when she set out.

There were a couple of new sisters who did not respond to training well. Doorknobdarhad been made from a door. Germatoid had realized after a few tried that it was just too big to fit into the oven. Therefore he had directed the professor to saw off the area with the doorknob on and used that to create her. When she was mature enough to understand they gave her a metallic door to hold in one of her hands and swing it like a weapon. She did not take to training very well though. She hated the killers of her mother and sister with venom yes. But her heart wasn't really in learning to fight. She lacked courage and confidence.

There was another sister created from a comic book who did not turn out responsive at all. It seemed she had been "born" with some brain damage and she never relinquished the mindset of a child unlike all the others. Her name was Tomodachi and she resembled a large doll in her facial features with red pony-tails. She took to dressing in the clothing style of a pre-schooler and spent all her time playing with Hotaru. Despite her unease Hotaru enjoyed Tomo's company and one more sister with green skin, pointy ears and a mop of bushy hair covering her eyes from immediate sight took Tomo under her wing and grew close to Hotaru as well. Her name was Chagama and she was created from a tea-kettle. She took a natural liking to making tea in her spare time and would make delicious green herbal tea to drink with Hotaru and Tomo.

Apart from this Hotaru never had any social times with any of her sisters to speak of and she began to feel as if Tomo and Chagama were all the family she had left. All the others were in combat school all the time. Germatoid permittedChagama to have a limited training time because he and Mistress 9 realized Hotaru needed something to keep her moderately content so she wouldn't be in the way and Tomo was best kept aside also. Mimette, Cyprine and Byruit were still enthusiastic for their plans to succeed, though they secretly worried about their favourite "neices" and hoped they could protect them somehow. Tellu was completely eager and helped Eudial get Soiya and Dieheart equipped and ready to use the car that had belonged to Souchi and Kaori for their little excursion.

"Thank you Auntie Tellu. I'm ready for battle," said Soiya.

"Me too," said Dieheart. "Let's go Auntie Eudial. We will fight courageously for our daddy and sisters."  
"Get in girls and I'll take you. Wish us luck Auntie Tellu."  
"I know you'll succeed. Goodbye girls."  
They said goodbye too as Eudial started the car and drove off. Soiya in the front passenger seat and Dieheart in the back. She grinned and thought to herself. "Perhaps it really will be goodbye to those girls. But they're worth the sacrifice because Eudial will get new replacement hearts while our enemy is being distracted."

At the festival it was finally Serena's turn to go walking around. The last of her friends had returned with none other than Raye herself. With a cheerful smile Raye said, "You girls have all been doing a very good job. I've heard good comments from the people, even though some of them do say that the gong girl is sometimes a little grumpy."  
Serena opened her mouth to protest, then thought better of it biting back her indignation. "Oh well. Maybe I did express once or twice how eager I was to look around Raye."  
Raye laughed. "That's just you Serena. But no big deal. Why don't you come for a wander with me while Rini takes over the gong?"

"Oh boy! I get to play with the gong!" Rini was excited.

Serena was only too happy to pass it over and Rini eagerly struck it calling out, "Goldfish scooping! Right here! Many little goldfish are waiting to be taken to a happy home of their own!"  
Amy, Lita and Mina said a cheery farewell to Serena and Raye as they set off together.

Meanwhile Eudial was parking the car somewhere in the nearby car park. "According to my sixth sense Soiya and Dieheart, we'll find some of those fiends nearby here."  
"Lead us to them Auntie Eudial."  
"I'm ready to help Soiya battle them."  
Mistress 9 quietly told Eudial to take them into the festival. "I can sense two of them will be just inside around there."  
Indeed the goldfish pool was way towards the opposite end of the area and Serena and Raye were making their way towards the entrance browsing the stalls together.

Soiya had her drums slung over her shoulder and Dieheart had more of them over her shoulder. They also each had a large club-like drumstick in each hand. They were prepared to use these instruments as weapons.

As they entered Soiya shouted out loud. "Where are the warriors known as the Sailor Scouts? My sister and I have a score to settle with them!"  
People screamed in terror and a woman cried, "Help! Monsters are attacking us!"

Eudial watched as Dieheart and Soiya moved into the midst of the crowd. Dieheart said, "All we want are those Sailor Scouts and we won't leave till we deal with them."  
The word was beginning to quickly spread along the festival that there was an invasion. When it reached the ears of Serena and Raye they both ducked behind the back of a stall and transformed.

Leaping out they declared for all to hear. "I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of justice!"  
"I'm Sailor Mars and I fight with fire!"

"The Sailor Scouts are here! They will save us!" exclaimed somebody amidst cheers from all.

Soiya and Dieheart immediately threw a drum each at them. Sailor Moon was taken completely by surprise as it struck her on the chest knocking her down backwards while Sailor Mars barely dodged.

Sailor Mars saw the two creatures running at them holding another drum each. "What on earth is this kind of attack?" They had not expected something like the sort and Sailor Mars had her arms pinned to her sides as Soiya slammed the drum down upon her head. It completely broke and her head went through and half her body. She was dazed and reeling from the blow and Sailor Moon was dealt the same trick by Dieheart as she sat up on the ground. Dieheart and Soiya had their large drumsticks ready to begin bludgeoning the two Scouts viciously. People screamed in terror. But nobody had the guts to try to help them against these two savagely angry beings.

It was looking terrible but before the first blows could be struck Soiya and Dieheart turned in response to a little voice cry out. "Stop right there. I am Sailor Mini-Moon and in the name of the future Moon Kingdom, I shall defeat you and save my colleagues."  
The two sisters turned their attention to her. "Those two are helpless Dieheart. Let's quickly kill the small one together."  
"I'm with you Soiya."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars struggled in vain to free their trapped arms. "Look out Mini-Moon."  
"Where, oh where are Tuxedo Mask and the others?" groaned Sailor Moon helplessly.

Sailor Mini-Moon her little scepter with the pink heart and cried, "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Her heart skipped a beat when nothing happened and Soiya kicked out with one foot knocking her down. She and Dieheart bent their legs crouching down with their clubs raised. But Mini-Moon was not a quitter. She knew she could handle her weapon and sat up trying again. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Thrusting the weapon in Soiya's face she was satisfied as this time it emitted a stream of little pink hearts that struck her in the face knocking her backwards. Before Dieheart knew it she too received a blast directed at her face. Then Sailor Mini-Moon maintained a steady stream aimed from one girl to the other. They both tried to crawl away but Sailor Mini-Moon relentlessly followed hitting them in the backside with the pink hearts.

"OUCH! OW! It hurts so very much!"  
"Auntie Eudial! Where are you? Come and help us!"

But "Auntie" Eudial seemed to have vanished.

Suddenly Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars found Uranus and Neptune by their sides working hard to pull the drums off them.

"What's going on?"  
Uranus explained. "We were observing how the Small One fared in battle. We were going to quickly come to her rescue if she didn't get the upper hand before she was too hurt."  
Neptune added. "But she came through just in time. Her mother the Queen Serenity will be very proud of her."  
The drums were finally removed and Uranus said, "We suggest you strike hard now while the enemy is incapacitated."  
Sailor Mars shouted, "Finish off both those creeps Sailor Moon."  
She took her tiara and it transformed into her new and improved scepter weapon.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Mini-Moon stopped her own attack and ran safely aside as Sailor Moon's attack approached. Soiya and Dieheart barely had time to look up and acknowledge what was hitting them as it struck. They were seemingly absorbed by a huge pink heart-shape and completely vanished. All the people cheered, but Sailors Neptune and Uranus were already gone as was typical of them.

Moon and Mars noticed Lita, Mina and Amy among the cheering crowd along with Darien. Later when they were able to join the others in their civilian identities Rini explained that when Darien had suddenly shown up at the goldfish pool and quietly informed them of what was starting to happen before the panicked crowd spread the word, she had pleaded with them to let her try to help them by herself as part of her training. Then while people were running and screaming Darien had said, "I think you deserve a chance, but if you need help we'll all transform and help you."

"That won't be necessary," a voice had spoken out of nowhere.

"We will keep an eye on her." That was a second voice.

Looking into the goldfish pool they had all been amazed to behold the faces of Uranus and Neptune staring up at them. Not Rini though. In face she smiled and waved to them.

"What?" gasped Lita.

"You- you actually know we are?" exclaimed Mina.

"Yes, but there's no time to ask how."  
"Small Lady. Transform and go to your friends help quickly."

And so it had taken place as recorded earlier. To begin with Serena and Raye were just as dumbfounded to learn the mysterious pair of Outers knew their secret identities. But then Amy said, "Perhaps Sailor Pluto told them?"  
"Yeah. That makes sense," said Lita.

"Maybe also Queen Serenity and the rest of our future selves informed them?" Mina added in afterthought.

Serena was incensed about this. "So they know who we are, but we don't know who they are. That's not fair." Then she addressed Rini. "Hey you must know them very intimately. Tell us who they are."  
"Sorry Serena. I promised Sailor Pluto to respect the others privacy as long as they desire to stay incognito."

Serena ranted and raved to no avail. "I will not be intimidated into breaking my promise Serena. The fact that you're my future mother won't work."

Raye took it a bit more calmer, though she determined to privately have sessions with the Sacred Flame whenever she could. The others including Darien were all easy understanding however.

In the meantime poor Hotaru was confined to bed. When Soiya and Dieheart were destroyed she had felt their pain and she was feeling sick and weak. It felt like her three lost sisters were inside her tummy churning up her insides and she could barely eat for the first day. Chagama made her some herbal tea which did help somewhat and poor Tomodachi sat by her bedside also. The professor never even showed any concern for her. He was too busy maniacally leading all the rest of the family to solemnly vow to kill these evil girls or die trying like their sisters did. They were all growing to hate the Sailor Scouts with deeply bitter rege-filled grief. They did make some time to take turns visiting Hotaru at least. "Please get well. We will destroy these dreadful enemies and avenge our mother and sisters," they all promised her. She was scared indeed. She didn't understand why these terrible things were happening and she felt helpless. Would she lose all her sisters?

As for the witches, while Soiya and Dieheart had fought to the death Eudial had taken advantage of the distraction to kidnap a family consisting of a married couple, three children and an uncle, the father's brother. She had quickly sealed them in a bubble and transported them to the hide-out where the other witches were waiting and now they all joined Kaori as zombies. Their heart collection was building up from scratch. Eventually other family members and friends would start to worry about them and rumours would fly around town once more. Finally the ghost of Nephlite was still trapped in his own bubble. He was furious but helpless to escape his enchanted prison. What did Germatoid and Mistress 9 have in store for him?


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Things were beginning to worry the Sailor Scouts. Ever since the disappearance of that family during the events that happened during the festival, public outcry was beginning to rear its ugly head once more. Some said, "Why are they letting it happen all over again? Why can't they put a stop to it?" Thus people began to argue with themselves for and against their super-heroines and everywhere the girls went they were discomforted to witness these conflicts.

Serena, Darien and Rini were sitting on a bench in the park quietly talking about this. "It's exactly the way it was before we saved all those people Darien," Serena sighed gloomily. "Why are they so wishy-washy?"  
"You can't fully blame them Serena," said Rini. "Just think how upset and terrified they must be."  
Serena turned to look at Rini with wide eyes as she went on. "Fear can affect the way people think. Makes them react in harsh ways."  
Darien agreed. "Rini's right. Remember Serena how everybody has always spoken so highly of you and the rest of the Sailor Scouts before all this started? Even shortly after it began they were all confident you'd stop whatever it was. But as more and more disappearances took place the public began to panic and desperately wanted to know why you couldn't do anything. It all began to snowball from there."

"Oh if only we could capture the forces that are attacking our city and destroy them."  
Rini smiled. "We will Serena. I'm here from the future to become a strong Sailor Scout and I will help you win while I'm at it."

Before anybody could say anything else two people in fancy kimonos walked up to them. "Why hello there Serena. You must be Darien."

"We've heard Serena speak about you with great affection."  
"Amara! Michelle!" Serena was always very happy to see this couple. She and her friends still thought Amara was kind of hunky, though they respected that he seemed to be Michelle's boyfriend.

Darien said hello as he shook hands with them both. "It's a pleasure to meet you two."  
Rini also smiled and waved her hand. "Hi there. I remember when I first met you at the festival by the goldfish pool. By the way, my name's Rini."  
"I'm Amara Rini."  
"And I'm Michelle. Very nice to meet you."

They gave her very intimate smiles as they shook her hand and Rini's eyes beamed with admiration.

Serena then asked, "So what are you both doing today?"  
Michelle said, "Amara and I are on our way to a tea-house. Would you like to join us?"  
Darien was beginning to politely refuse, but Serena became excited. "Oh yes! I'd love a nice cup of tea! I was just thinking about it."

"Well okay then," he said. "You don't mind Rini?"  
"Not at all Darien."  
Amara said, "Well then follow us."

Serena was beside herself with joy, thinking about what would be available at the cafe. "Maybe there'll be cake and cookies. Even some ice cream. I wouldn't mind even some pudding with fruit inside of them. They'll go wonderfully with the tea while we sit and relax at the table. An outdoor table would be exquisite. Under the shade of a big umbrella-like cover." She eagerly thought all these things quietly to herself as she walked behind Amara and Michelle. Darien walked by her side holding Rini by the hand.

Meanwhile Germatoid and Mistress 9 were very pleased with the renewal of their plans so far. The witches now had very little contact with Professor Tomoe's children if any at all. Germatoid had them in training for combat from the moment they woke up and ate their breakfast until they ate their evening meal and went straight to bed with half an hours break for lunch. The professor was in a frenzied state of insanity as Germatoid controlled him. "My daughters. We will be stepping up our attack teams. I shall select three of you to go out today with Auntie Eudial in search of our enemies. For the honour of our family you have pledged to destroy the Sailor Scouts or die trying."

They all raised their voices as one. "VICTORY OR DEATH!"

"We will be valiant Daddy," swore Toden.

"For our Mummy and our sisters memories," shouted Scar.

"They may kill some of us, but they will die themselves," promised a daughter named Pasokan who was created from a computer and they all shouted again.

"DEATH TO SAILOR SCOUTS NO MATTER THE COST!"

"Excellent," said Germatoid. "I have made my choices. You, Nekonelle, you, Chouton and you, Chagama. Report at once to Auntie Eudial."  
The trio bowed their heads and said, "We obey at once Daddy."  
As they left the others all watched in awe as the professor threw back his head and Germatoid laughed malevolently. "HA HA HAAAAHAAAHARAAAH!"

Chagama did say to Nekonelle and Chouton, "Let me just quickly duck in a few minutes and speak to Hotaru and Tomodachi."  
"Okay Chagama. We understand how worried you are about them."  
"Meeow. But be brief. We mustn't keep our Aunties waiting."

Chagama entered the room to find Hotaru struggling to get out of bed to use the bathroom with Tomodachi helping her. "Here. Let me help you both," Chagama said getting to one side of Hotaru. Hotaru had been so sickly ever since Soiya and Dieheart had died. Only Chagama and Tomodachi seemed worried about her to any major extent. She was so upset and confused not understanding what was happening to her. Tomodachi was upset also. Her mind was very much that of a young child though her body was the size of a young adult like all the other creations. She too deeply appreciated all the time Chagama was permitted to spend with them. Approximately half of her day was in their company and the rest was in training. Chagama showed a strong talent for tea-making and had adopted the role of a tea-mistress in her clothing including a dark grey overcoat and a purple undergarment with a brown belt. She seldom ever wore shoes and loved being barefoot. This was likely due to the fact that she had been created in the oven with a tea kettle.

She spoke as she and Tomodachi guided Hotaru shakily to the pedestal in the bathroom. "I have been selected to go out to fight with Nekonelle and Chouton today."  
Tomodachi practically gasped. "Oh Chagama. Please come back to us. I don't know what Hotaru and I will do without you."  
Hotaru struggled to speak. "Please. Be very- uh. Very careful." With bloodshot eyes she looked up into Chagama's face. Chagama had bright green skin all over and her finger and toe nails were deep black. Her hair resembled the brush used to whisk and mix tea up in a bowl with a handle like protrusion attached to the top of her head. Her eyes were barely visible underneath but it did not hamper her vision at all. She smiled and patted Hotaru's head and hugged Tomodachi. "I won't die. I promise you both. I love you."  
She carefully helped to Hotaru back to bed when she was finished. "Be of good cheer you two. When we defeat these enemies I'm sure things will be peaceful. And our Aunties will help our Daddy get medical treatment to help you." She bent down and kissed Hotaru's cheek and Tomodachi hugged her deeply. Then she reluctantly said goodbye and went with Nekonelle and Chouton to report to Eudial.

Eudial was waiting in the presence of the other witches. Mistress 9 had been briefing them. "While I'm away with Eudial the rest of you four be ready in the underground chamber to magically draw out the heart of any victim she sends to you. As for yourself Eudial, whatever happens we shall protect Chagama because she is useful in keeping the Tomoes' sickly daughter and that wimpy Tomodachi under control and at bay. But all the others are expendable. Even if they hopelessly can't destroy our enemies, we will rebuild our zombie army at least under their noses for now. Understood?"  
"Yes understood Mistress 9." They all answered solemnly. Then Chagama, Chouton and Nekonelle arrived.

"Ready for battle Auntie Eudial," said Chouton and the other two concurred. Eudial briefly frowned with disapproval at Chagama's bare feet, but said nothing.

"Okay," she nodded. "You three come with me to the car."

Nekonelle waved and smiled at Byruit. "Auntie Byruit. I'll make you proud of me. Purr-purrrrr."  
Byruit gulped and awkwardly waved back. "I am uh, sure you will dear Neko."  
But as soon as Mistress 9's presence was departed with Eudial, Byruit made up her mind. While Cyprine, Tellu and Mimette headed for their secret chamber, she cast a spell unknowingly upon them to make them think she was in their company.

"I'll transport myself invisibly to the city, magically trace where Eudial and our demonic mistress are and somehow protect Neko. I can't bear to see her get killed. Nobody, including even Germatoid, will ever know what I did."  
With those thoughts she teleported in a twinkling.

Getting back to Serena, she had had a big shock. Upon arriving at the tea house she was told by Amara and Michelle that it was not one of the cafe kind. "The elderly husband and wife who run this place perform traditional tea ceremonies."

"The five of us will be kneeling on the floor all the time while they serve us."  
They all took their places in a straight line from left to right, Michelle, Amara, Rini, Serena and Darien. Amara and Michelle knelt reverently with eyes closed and so did Darien. Serena was thinking agitatedly to herself, "Where are the hosts? How long must we wait?"  
It was really only about ten minutes before a sliding door opened and the old man and his wife appeared entering on their knees.

"Welcome to our humble tea house," he said. Everybody bowed to them, even Serena though she reacted a split second late.

His wife began helping him stir the pot. Then they each scooped out a bowlful and proceeded to stir them with their special brushes. Each passing minute seemed like a complete hour to Serena and she made small groaning sounds as she thought some more. "How can they stand it? Who was the stupid idiot who started this crazy trend? My knees are in agony and so are my feet."  
Suddenly breaking the silence she began to sob and said to Rini, "I can't stand this. My feet have gone all numb. It's ridiculous. Let's go home."

The old man frowned at such impertinence and the old lady raised her eyebrows, but they both smiled as Rini said, "You're such a wimp Serena. I admit it's my first time and I don't find it too comfortable. But it is bearable if you set your mind to it. You're over-reacting."

"Good girl Rini," said Amara. "You're acting more mature then Serena."

"B-but it hurts," Serena whimpered. The husband and wife gritted their teeth and carried on preparing the tea controlling their annoyance while Serena continued to gently moan.

The old couple whispered to each other and the man said, "Allow me to show you something remarkable now."  
Then he stood up and balanced a full bowl of tea on top of a stick with a cup on the end for dishing the hot drink out. He even stood on one leg to everybody's amazement.

Amara said, "He's so talented."  
"Why is he doing that trick?" asked Rini and the woman explained.

"My husband and I understand how long and drawn out the ceremony can feel to first-timers, so he is providing a little light entertainment."  
Michelle said, "It's such an awesome sight to see a juggling act with an antique bowl. It must be worth a fortune."  
"A- a fortune?" Serena gasped.

The woman laughed. "There's nothing to worry about. We both practiced long and hard with cheap bowls that only cost us two dollars each to buy and replace."  
But Serena was beginning to panic and tried to stand up, only to find herself stumbling over her numb feet.

The old lady screamed as Serena knocked her husband over while his back was turned to his audience. He and Serena screamed together as the hot tea spilled all over them, but fortunately Amara, Michelle and even Darien, who had had plenty of previous experience with attending tea ceremonies had leaped straight up. They were so used to kneeling that their feet were not in the least bit numb and between the three of them, they managed to catch the empty bowl in mid-air and hold it gingerly in their outstretched right hands just above the sprawled bodies of Serena and the old man. They carefully returned the bowl to the distraught but grateful old woman, while the old man, showing how impressively strong he was for his age, picked up Serena by the scruff of her collar, marched her to the door and thrust her outside shouting, "GO AWAY AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK YOU HOOLIGAN!"

Serena was terrified and she did not even dare to go in to ask for her shoes. She had to wait until the others left and Darien coldly handed her shoes to her. Rini was livid and Amara and Michelle didn't even look at her or say her name when they said goodbye to the others. Serena gulped knowing she was not popular at the moment.

Rini and Darien walked along in cold silence while Serena nervously tried to talk to them. "Well um. That was quite an experience, wasn't it? Uh. Hey Rini. You feel like some ice cream? Ah Darien. What say we go to a real cafe and chill out?" Her voice began to grow into a pathetic whine as she pleaded. "Won't either of you speak to me? Please say something. Anything!"

Rini spoke then and chewed her out. "I can't believe you're really my mother in the future Serena. She's such an elegant monarch. But you! You acted so terribly making a spectacle of yourself and almost causing the tea master to break that valuable bowl he was so expertly juggling. I'm ashamed of you Serena."

Serena felt cut to the heart. She began to cry. "I know I made a fool of myself. Even Amara and Michelle wouldn't speak to me."  
Darien could no longer feel angry when he saw her tears. "Serena." He drew her into his warm embrace and Rini was aghast.

"How can you do that after what she did Darien?"  
"Rini please give Serena a chance. She has her faults but she is my future wife in the 30th century and is destined to be Queen of the Earth. And she is your mother."  
Rini was touched by Darien's words. She reached out and took Serena's hand saying, "Please don't cry. I forgive you Mummy."  
Serena felt much better. "Oh thank you Rini."  
"But there is a condition." Rini glared at her before smiling broadly. "You must take me to a cafe with Daddy for some ice cream. Is that a deal?"  
"A deal," agreed Serena and the three of them all went to the nearest cafe and bought ice creams.

While they were enjoying their cool treats a few blocks away Eudial parked the car. Mistress 9 told her that some of the Sailor Scouts were nearby. "Okay you three girls. Get out and start walking in that direction shouting out that you want Sailor Moon. I'll be behind you."  
"Meow. Yes Auntie Eudial." Nekonelle replied and she and the other two climbed out of the car and started walking.

"Where are you Sailor Moon?" yelled Chouton.

"We will find you if you try to hide!" Chagama shouted and upon seeing them people began to panic.

"It must be the invaders we're terrorized by."  
"Help! Sailor Moon!"

Mistress 9 said to Eudial, "As soon as the combat starts capture two people at random in those magic bubble seals and send them to the other witches. Do it quickly though. Remember Chagama must survive."  
"Yes Mistress 9."  
Unknown to any of them Byruit had materialized under cloak of invisibility. She followed determined to save her dear Nekonelle. She had grown so fond of her and Scar back in the days when they would all freely play together.

Seated at the cafe table, Serena, Rini and Darien were all alerted by people running past calling for help. "There's trouble Serena." Darien sprang to his feet. "You and Rini duck into the closest alley and transform. I'll be watching out for you."

Darien ran off and Rini said, "Quick Serena. There's no time to lose."  
Serena took one last longing glance at what was left of her second ice cream sundae before following Rini with a groan.

Finding a private hidey-hole the two of them emerged as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-Moon to the cheers of the people who saw them. "They're coming from that direction Sailor Scouts!" One man pointed behind him.

"Please get rid of them," said somebody else.

"Together we will in the Name of the Moon," vowed Mini-Moon and ran ahead while Sailor Moon gasped and puffed.

"Hey! W-wait for me."  
"Serves you right for being a glutton. Next time only have one sundae."

Before Sailor Moon could say anything in retaliation they ran into the path of the creatures. Chouton was quite a sight to behold with her huge main body suit resembling a big gold star in front and fluffy red fabric at the back. She wore a bikini top in the shape of stars and a yellow helmet with a black star in the center. She ran straight at Sailor Mini-Moon brandishing a big stick with a wicked, sharp hook on the end. "I'll slash you runt."  
"Look out Mini-Moon!" Sailor Moon shouted reaching for her tiara. Mini-Moon barely ducked in time as Chouton swung at her head. Hitting the ground and rolling over she raised her scepter in front of her face. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

The barrage struck Chouton in the face knocking her backwards off her feet with a shout of pain. In the meantime Nekonelle lunged towards Sailor Moon claws outstretched hissing like a savage wildcat. Sailor Moon's tiara had transformed into her scepter and she struck fast and hard meeting Nekonelle head on. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Byruit desperately concentrated pouring out all her magical aura into surrounding Neko cushioning the impact as the giant heart flew out from the scepter striking hard and fast. Neko was hurled ten feet backwards hitting the ground. She landed on her arm with a crunch and began to howl in agony. The bone had received a hairline crack

Mistress 9 was suddenly suspicious of Eudial. She had rightfully sensed that Sailor Moon's attack should have been fatal to the cat creature with no problem. Had Eudial disobeyed orders for procedure? There was no time to worry about it now. "Eudial. Give Chagama her magic cushion."  
Suspecting no potential trouble in the future, Eudial obeyed the demon.

"Kneel down Chagama."  
"Okay Auntie Eudial."

Chagama lowered herself down to her knees and a thick blue cushion materialized under her. Then it raised her up and she flew over to where Sailor Mini-Moon still had Chouton helplessly trying to fend off her pink sugar heart attack. Chagama whipped out a carpet with a long cord attached and sent it out like a lasso. Sailor Mini-Moon was taken by surprise and dropped her scepter as the carpet entwined her torso and Chagama pulled her off her feet. "Quick Chouton. Finish this one off."

At Chagama's urging Chouton was struggling to get to her feet grasping the deadly hook. Sailor Moon saw this and was preparing to wind up a fresh attack when somebody else beat her to it.

A rose flew through the air followed by a second. They tore into the cord severing it all the way through. As it broke away from the carpet Chagama gasped in surprise and Chouton was struck down as Tuxedo Mask used his trick of magically extending his cane like he did on rare occasions. It hit her hard painfully in the stomach and she curled over dropping her weapon and before Chagama could do anything else he swung it in a wide arc. She was knocked off the floating cushion and fell to the ground on her face. As she was struggling to get up Chouton was groaning and trying to catch her breath.

"Do your thing Sailor Moon," urged Tuxedo Mask and she immediately sent a new spiral heart attack.

Chagama had just raised herself to her knees when she saw what was coming. "Oh no! I must live! For Hotaru and Tomo!"

Then the enormous crashed into them. Chouton never saw what obliterated her while she lay curled up on the ground. However Mistress 9 had intervened to make sure Chagama was unharmed. "Let's leave at once Eudial."  
"Yes my mistress."

Eudial placed a bubble around Chagama and she de-materialized taking her to where they left the car.

Both Eudial and Mistress 9 were surprised to see Nekonelle materialize in another bubble next to Chagama. As the bubbles vanished Chagama was concerned. "Neko! Are you in pain?"  
"Meeowch! Yes! I think my arm is broken!"

"Oh no!" Chagama gasped.

There was no time to waste. Eudial shouted. "Get in girls! We must drive away. I couldn't save Chouton."

Chagama helped Eudial get Nekonelle in the back seat and she also sat in the back to comfort her. Then Eudial drove off. Mistress 9 decided to say nothing for now intending to keep an eye on her very closely and Eudial herself was surprised, but said nothing either, supposing that the demon had chosen to bring the cat girl back this time along with Chagama. It wasn't her place to question how Mistress 9 acted by herself. Only to obey what orders she was personally given.

As for Byruit, she transported herself back home after making sure that her Neko was in the car. She appeared among the other witches by the magic cabinet where they had just placed the hearts of the two people Eudial had quickly snatched at random in the crowd. Diamond and his wife Julie, the ice cream parlour managers. They stood with the Kaori and the other zombies in a creepy row and thanks to Byruit's charm, Mimette, Cyprine and Tellu never realized she had only just joined them now.

Because of Nekonelle's hairline fracture Germatoid removed her from training. She was provided with a spare bed in Hotaru's room so that Chagama could tend to her as well as to Hotaru. She began to become close again to Hotaru while she convalesced and she became well acquainted with Tomodachi too.

"Meow. I know how distresing this is for you Hotaru. These savage warriors persecuting our family broke my arm and almost killed me just like they killed our poor mother and a few of us. But at least Auntie Eudial was able to save me and Chagama."

Chagama agreed. "Yes. Our Aunties love us all so very much and especially Auntie Eudial, risking her own life to accompany us when we go out to battle. I hope she survives, the brave dear."  
Nekonelle grunted in pain as she shifted on her propped up pillows. "I hope so too."  
Tomodachi sitting nearby was trembling with fear. "But who are these people and why are they doing this to us?"  
"I wish I could answer your questions Tomo," sighed Chagama. "They must be evil incarnate. But don't be afraid." She reached out and patted her shoulder. "We will keep you and Hotaru safely hidden away. They'll never find you."  
"Thank you Chagama."

"Yes thank you," echoed Hotaru. "You all mean so much to me. I'm very close to you all. I even feel ike our lost sisters are still with me. It's as if they are inside my body. With me all the time."  
These words brought tears to Chagama, Nekonelle and especially Tomodachi who began to sob and sniff.

Then there was a knock at the door and a voice called out, "I have brought more pain killers for Neko and medicine for Hotaru." Nekonelle knew that voice well.

"Meeeeooooowwwwulll! Auntie Byuit!" She was always happy when she visited. Chagama let her in and after administering the medicine they all had some of Chagama's special hot tea together. Hotaru's mind whirled as she watched Byruit sip her cup. Could everything about the witches be true? They did seem to be. Byruit was so nice and so were Mimette and Cyprine. Was Eudial really trying to help them? She felt so helpless yet she relaxed as she sipped her own tea. She could do nothing in her condition but she did feel safe surrounded by her family. Even "Auntie" Byruit.

The following day Serena and Rini were at the Cherry Hill Temple discussing things with Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita.

"Our friends the four sisters, Sapphire and Rebecca are all very upset at Diamond and Julie's disappearance," said Lita.

Luna and Artemis were present too of course and Artemis addressed Raye, who had a broom in her hands sweeping the temple floor. "Have you been consulting your Sacred Flame for helpful information?"  
Raye gulped and stopped sweeping. "Er. Of course I have Artemis. Um. But I haven't been able to find out anything."  
"I find that hard to believe," said Mina.

"That's right. It must be able to tell you something," agreed Amy and Raye began to blush protesting that the fire told her nothing.

Suddenly Rini said, "I'm not surprised Raye's getting no reply."  
Everybody was surprised to hear her say this, especially Raye. "W-what? You know why!"  
Rini smiled slyly. "That's right. I know because you are probably asking it the wrong question."  
"What do you mean?" asked Luna and Raye turned beetroot red. My mother gave me a secret charm before Sailor Pluto sent me through time. She told me privately that Raye's past self was very nosey and would be sure to try to find out the identities of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune while they are searching for Sailor Saturn incognito. So I placed the charm on the Sacred Flame so that Raye couldn't go messing around with what she had no business with."  
Luna and Artemis turned angrily on Raye. "So you've been wasting all our time when we told you to seek information to help us?"  
"Raye you're getting as irresponsible as Serena."  
Raye was mortified by these stinging rebukes but Serena raised her voice.

"Hey! I admit I'm not perfect but I'm not fully irresponsible."  
Then Rini said, "Strange thing is after my mother told me about the faults of Sailor Mars past self, I met the future Mars and she gave me warnings about my mother's past self."  
Serena gave a start as Rini went on to say, "She told me to watch out and not get led astray by her bad example of selfishness, immaturity and thoughtlessness."  
At this Serena became furious and ran up to Raye seizing her collar and shaking her. "You dare say that about me!"  
Raye lost her temper and began to fight back with the broom she held. "That was the future Mars. But your future self dobbed me in over my attempted fire reading. I'll teach you a lesson you'll remember next time in the future."  
"Oh yeah? Just wait till you see the lesson I give your future self to remember."  
Then Serena and Raye began fighting back and forth all over the place, kicking shins, pulling hair and struggling to hit each other with the broom.

The others all groaned, but Rini said, "I can see how right they both were about each other. But at least they've both matured in the future even though they do still have their moments of fault."  
Luna said, "I think the future can't come soon enough," and everybody agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

It was three days after Raye and Serena had their last major fight. When they finally settled down Raye had been humbled. Serena, however kept trying to justify herself but nobody would listen to her. So she shut up in a sulky huff while Raye bowed her head and said, "I'm very sorry everybody. Luna. Artemis. I'll get started right away doing what you told me to consult the fire about in the first place."  
"Apology accepted Raye." Luna smiled and Artemis did too.

"Let us know as soon as you find out anything."

So Raye set to work kneeling before the Sacred Flame praying earnestly for information about the evil forces that were kidnapping people all over again. The fire gently crackled and pulsated and Raye remembered how she had deprived herself of sleep back a long time ago. She had promised her friends she would not push herself that far this time. Therefore she only devoted the afternoons to her chanting and had a good night's sleep and relaxed in the morning. "O Sacred Fire. I beg you please reveal something to me this time," she implored each afternoon and on the third day the fire burst forth with a horrifying vision making Raye startled. She gasped in fright then called Mina on their communicators. "Mina. Is Artemis there?"  
"Yes he is Raye."  
Artemis walked over to the communicator. "Here I am Raye. What's the scoop?"  
"The fire showed me a very creepy picture of something that wasn't human. It's hard to describe, but I seemed to behold at least two monstrous figures. Like demonic entities made visible and tangible. They were terrifying."

Mina was horrified and Artemis said, "It sounds like we're up against something more dangerous then ever before."  
"I have a suggestion Artemis. If I make a pretense of inviting Mina and my other friends to spend the weekend with me at the summer house Grandfather and I own up in the nearby mountains, we can train together and prepare to fight the way we should."  
"Excellent idea Raye. Mina go and tell your parents about this while Raye calls the others, and Raye. You be sure to prepare some of your charms. Just in case any of the families try to deny permission."  
Mina and Raye agreed and the plan was swiftly arranged.

The girls all bought their train tickets and soon they were all seated in their personally booked private carriage. This was so that Luna and Artemis could safely talk to them with no risks involved. Luna was seated inside Serena's backpack and Artemis inside Mina's for further precautions. They quickly ducked their heads down and the girls put the covers over in place when the conductor knocked on the door to check their tickets and again when a member of the canteen staff delivered their lunch.

Serena was plowing into hers. "Oh boy," she said with her mouth full. "The food is the best part of train travel."

Her friends were all very grateful they did have their own compartment as they watched her gorging. It would have been embarassing in public.

The cats emerged from the backpacks and Luna said, "We're a little hungry too Serena."  
"Yeah Mina," agreed Artemis. "Let us have some food."

Serena and Mina said, "Okay," and gave them a couple pieces of fish each.

"Thank you both."  
"We really needed that."

Raye then decided to ask Serena something. "So how did Rini take it when you told her we all decided that she, being only a very young kid and inexperienced as a Scout, should stay at home with your family while we went off to train ourselves for the time being?"

"Oh just fine." Serena answered proudly. "You see she knows we all mean the very best for her and she respects me as her future mother, so she listens to what I say."

In truth Rini had not been very happy. She had moaned and pouted when Serena had given this message. "I want to go! What do you mean I'm inexperienced? That's the whole point of your training me! How will I ever get experience?"  
"You'll do as I say, you bad-tempered little spore. It's not just me. It's the others too remember."  
"You'll all selfish. I just can't believe you're the same people I love so dearly in the future." Rini had been very sulky and had half a mind to try sneaking onto the train without a ticket, but then thought better of it. She didn't relish risking any trouble with the authorities and she no longer had any of the special magic Sailor Pluto had given her the first time she was sent to the past. It wasn't worth it.

But then while she was brooding alone in her room she heard a beeping sound like a mobile phone message coming from the small scepter she kept hidden in her backpack. Quickly she answered it before anybody in the house became aware and softly spoke, "Hello."  
A very familiar voice said to her, "Hello Small Lady." Rini had to listen very carefully since the volume was down to the barest minimum.

"Hello Sailor Pluto."  
"I know what has just happened. I'm keeping a watch through the Door of Time. You're not pleased are you?"  
"No I'm not. I want to be involved with the Sailor Scouts. It's not fair."  
"I understand Small Lady. But listen to me. I've been in touch with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. While the others are away, they've agreed to let you help them comb the city for signs of Sailor Saturn as Sailor Mini-Moon. They will train you as much as they can at the same time. Does that sound good?"  
Rini had to stifle a scream of delight. "Excellent. Thank you very much."  
"I knew you'd be delighted. I'm 99% sure that we will find Sailor Saturn somewhere here if we look hard enough. There are very strong signals emitting from her inherent power even if she is not aware of who she is. If she isn't found soon eventually I will even come to help myself. But for now you do your very best to help."  
"I promise. And thank you once more."

So Serena was pleasantly surprised when Rini stopped arguing, but she just assumed it was because Rini was recognizing her inherent parental authority.

Earlier in the meantime Eudial had been sent off by Germatoid with Mistress 9 once again. This time Mikuji and a creature named Baulla were selected to go with her. Mistress 9 had strictly emphasized that if they were killed they were expendable and instructed the other witches to be ready again to deal with the people sent to them while the Sailor Scouts were pre-occupied. Eudial told them they had a long way to drive to find the enemy. "But don't worry. I can magically replenish our gas tanks when they're running low. We can go travel non-stop."  
"Hooray for clever Auntie Eudial."  
"Mikuji and I admire you very much."  
But as they drove off Tellu was starting to have perplexing feelings well up inside her. She remembered how she had been the one to take care of Mikuji when she was only a newly created pod. She had personally fused her with a tree at the Cherry Hill Temple. She had seen her grow into the girl she was now. And Baulla had been born from the professor's oven using a beautiful yellow flower. Her dress resembled a huge cluster of the petals, her orange hair grew naturally in the shape of petals and she could sprout thorns on her arms and retract them at will. Tellu was uneasy and found herself growing distressed. "I-I know our mission is important and these creatures don't really matter except as weapons against our enemies. But still it doesn't seem rightly necessary for these two to have to die. One of them's a magnificent tree and the other is such a pretty flower."  
Then she made up her mind clenching her fists. "Maybe I'm being a little soft but I've always loved plants of all kinds. Trees and flowers are so lovely. It's settled. I'll bewitch the others so they won't know I'm absent and teleport myself invisibly to where Mistress 9 is sending Eudial. My magic powers will track them no matter how far they are. If I just casually intervene to make sure they both survive Eudial and Mistress 9 will just have to bring them back. I'm sure they won't suspect any interference."  
So she cast her spells and was off.

Back to the girls, the train pulled into the railway station on schedule and Raye led them to the bus depot. The cats were safely snuggled up in Serena and Mina's backpacks during the entire journey to the countryside where they departed. "Okay. We're nearly there," said Raye. "We have a fifteen minute walk along this track here and then there's some staircase built into the side of the mountain up to the house."  
"I'm sure we can manage that." Serena was puffed up with confidence.

Lita said, "You lead us and we will follow right behind you Raye."  
They set off in a line and the fifteen minute walk along the track was nice and easy. However as soon as they reached the stairs carved into the mountain it became tougher. Raye took the lead. "Watch your step girls and hold onto the side railing." It was good advice. The path was steep though the steps made it somewhat easier to climb. Raye was used to climbing these stairs having visited this place for summer holidays regularly since she was only five years old when her parents were still alive. Lita was also rather fit and healthy since she loved doing jogging and weight-lifting. Amy and Mina were slightly puffed after a little while but silly Serena was as usual, over-exaggerating how hard it was. She was clinging to the left side rail with both hands and hugging it like she would fall on her face otherwise. Her tongue was sticking out like a panting dog and her friends were getting annoyed with her noisy gasps, groans and other pathetic noises.

"Serena, it is not that bad," puffed Amy. She was holding the right side rail and so was Mina. Artemis stuck his head out of her backpack and sighed. "You're acting like a weakling."  
"Oh Raye. Why can't there be an elevator inside this mountain?"  
Raye felt like yelling, but she controlled her temper. "It cost my family half a million bucks to pay professional architects to construct these stairs. If they hadn't then we'd all be hiking up a rugged mountainside. And for another thing it's not a very high mountain. Only 75 feet. So why don't you just GROW UP ALREADY!" She did shout the last three words but kept her cool. Serena only lowred herself onto her knees, then lay down on the stairs upon her face gasping and wheezing like a faulty vacuum- cleaner. Her friends just turned to face the front and walked on with no comment. Artemis nimbly jumped out of Mina's backpack to join Luna who had scrambled out of Serena's while she lay prostrate in a crumpled heap.

Luna looked at Serena unsympathetically saying, "You're such a baby." Then she and Artemis went bounding up themselves. Serena was crying tears of hurt disbelief and started to struggle crawling slowly up the staircase inch by inch.

They soon left Serena far behind and arrived at the top. "Come on. I'll introduce you to our trusted caretakers," said Raye. An elderly couple were employed by Raye and her grandfather to look after their summer mountain home for them. Mr. Gregory Benson spent long hours every day tending to the grounds and gardens while his wife Hilda served as cook and housecleaner. Every fortnight Raye and Grandfather arranged for $200 wages to be deposited into the Bensons personal bank account and with that plus their own income they were allowed to live in the house and maintain it as their own. Of course word had been to them that Raye was bringing some friends of hers to stay for a visit and Mrs. Benson had dinner in the oven for them.

"These are my friends, Lita, Amy and Mina. Mina's brought her cat too."  
"Nice to meet you all," said Mr. Benson.

Mrs. Benson bent down and affectionately stroked Luna and Artemis. "What lovely animals. Which of you owns the other cat?"  
Amy blushed and the others made nervous faces. "She belongs to our other friend Serena."  
"Where's she?"

Lita said, "I'm afraid she is finding it hard to climb all the way up here. She was collapsed with fatigue the last we saw of her."  
"Goodness. Do you suppose she's all right?" Mrs. Benson was very concerned.

"I'll go and make sure," said Mr. Benson.

"Be quick dear. The food will be ready in only five more minutes."

"How can you go down and bring her up in such a short time?" asked Mina.

Raye smiled. "You should all come and see this. Mr. Benson may be getting on in years, but he's remarkably fit."

They followed him outside leaving Mrs. Benson to mind the oven. Even Luna and Artemis went to see what would happen. Mr. Benson put on his gardening gloves to protect his hands from friction, then he swung his legs over one of the railing banisters and before they knew it he was sliding downwards out of sight.

"He'll catch up to that Meatball-Head in no time," laughed Raye. "As soon as he sees her, he will brake himself quickly using his thighs and hands in case she's on his side of the staircase."  
Her friends were all wide-eyed and open-mouthed and Luna said, "But how will he get her up so fast?"  
"Just you wait and see." Raye sniggered.

In barely two minutes they all heard noises. It sounded like Serena shouting "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Please. Not so fast." and then to their amazement Mr. Benson came into view. He was running up the staircase swiftly and confidently with Serena leading her by the hand, ignoring her desperate pleading. Serena was looking straight down at her feet gasping in fright concentrating hard to not stumble. She was genuinely all worn out when Mr. Benson finally gave a huge leap over the final step pulling her along with him. She yelped and went down on her knees when she landed. He, however was not out of breath at all and still on his feet steady. He still firmly grasped her hand and actually dragged her up. "You see I told you you could make it if you set your heart to it. You just needed me to keep you moving."  
The others were all awed and impressed and Raye thanked him, but Serena did nothing except groan piteously and when he released her, she fell flat on your face.

Raye smirked and said, "Join us for dinner as soon as you get your breath back Serena. We'll save some for you."  
Serena wanted to go in with them immediately, but it was twelve minutes before she found the strength. Her friends did keep their promise and left a plate for her, which she eagerly wolfed down naturally.

Later they all helped to clear the table and left the Bensons to wash and dry all the dishes while they sat down in private on cushions to talk with Luna and Artemis. "Like I said this is not a very high mountain, but on the other hand it is very wide," explained Raye. "Outside at the back entrance of the house there is a huge open area with trees, vegetation and paths throughout them. I can gently charm Mr. and Mrs. Benson so they won't notice a thing when we transform and practice our attacks and accumulate magical defence powers."  
"That sounds perfect Raye," said Luna. "From what we heard about your vision you girls will need to be very strong indeed."

Amy was studying her computer. "I'm trying to see if I can pick up any supernatural energy emitting from these alleged demons."  
Serena began to shudder. "D-d-demons? I'm g-getting scared th-th-thinking about them."  
Lita said, "I'm not going to let demons destroy or take over the world."  
Mina agreed, "After all we've been through let's not allow demons to defeat us."  
Serena was trembling as if she was cold. " I don't know if I can face it this time. The rest of you m-m-may have to d-d-do it without m-m-m-me."  
Raye was feeling very disgusted. "First we had to send Mr. Benson to get you all the way up here and now this. Serena you are so wimpy and spineless. I'm amazed you will actually become Neo-Queen Serenity in the future."  
Serena's fear quickly turned into resentment and before Raye knew it Serena had taken the cushion she was sitting on and thrown it at her. It struck her in the face.

Raye was furious and picked up Serena's cushion and her own. "Why you. Take that and that!"  
One cushion hit Serena in the face. However to Raye's shock she found her aim the second time had run wild and hit Mina instead.

"Hey. Your silly quarrel has nothing to do with me. Take this and take this too."  
Mina hit Raye but she also went astray with the second cushion and hit Lita. Raye and Lita lost control and began a cushion throwing fight with Mina and Serena ignoring Artemis and Luna as they tried to calm them down. Amy meanwhile, had been concentrating so hard on her data-computer that she wasn't aware of anything until a stray cushion hit her on the forehead. Her computer slipped from her fingers and hit the floor making its screen form cracks on the right hand side. She was so angry that she lost her own cool and the five girls were throwing cushions at each other and the cats groaned helplessly and sighed.

Meanwhile Eudial parked the car where Mistress 9 directed her. "Okay get out you two," she said to Mikuji and Baulla. "Follow me along this path. I can tell our enemies won't be too far away."  
"Your tracking sense is impeccable Auntie Eudial," remarked Mikuji.

"Let's get going," screeched Baulla making Eudial wince. Whenever Baulla became overly excited she had a tendency to raise her voice to an ear-splitting high pitch. Eudial wished she could have ear plugs.

Composing herself she led the way and the two plant creatures walked along the path in single file. None of them were aware that Tellu had magically materialized invisibly at the end behind Baulla. She wanted her and Mikuji to live at all costs.

When they reached the foot of the mountain Mikuji asked, "Must we climb up all these stairs?"  
Mistress 9 gave commands to Eudial and she said, "That won't be necessary. I shall teleport us to the top and there we shall be sure to find our enemies hiding in a house built up there."  
"Hooray for clever Auntie Eudial!" Eudial gritted her teeth at Baulla's joyful outburst.

"I hope this loud mouth is killed as soon as possible," she thought as she concentrated upon her magic spell. She sent herself and the two creatures from where they stood to just outside the front of the house. Tellu also followed them ready to help the adorable plants in their fight.

Eudial told them to enter and she was behind them. Mistress 9 said, "While they fight to the death look around for any people to send back to our headquarters."  
"Of course Mistress 9."

Hilda and Gregory came out of the nearby kitchen to see what the noise was as Mikuji and Baulla entered. She screamed and her husband threw his arms around her. "Get back inside and bolt the door." He spun her around facing the kitchen. "I'll fight to protect you."

The plant girls looked confused, but before they could say that they meant no harm to the innocent couple, Eudial shouted, "Never mind. I'll handle this. You both go and find the Sailor Scouts. I'll catch you up."  
"Okay Auntie Eudial. Follow me Baulla."  
Just as Gregory had gently but firmly pushed his wife into the kitchen and turned around they were gone and he faced Eudial. She raised her hand and sent him to the other witches who swiftly extracted his heart. Hilda had indeed turned the bolt, but what was that to witchcraft? To her horror the door flew open and she joined her husband with the rest of the new zombie collection.

"Good work Eudial. Now go and watch the fight, but do nothing to interfere."  
"Certainly Mistress 9."

The five girls were alerted to the sound of heavy footsteps and doors opening. "Stop fighting and quickly transform," yelled Luna.

"This sounds suspicious," added Artemis.

The Sailor Scouts snapped to attention and cast their magic spells, so when Mikuji and Baulla found them, they beheld the Sailor Scouts. They all gasped at how very tall Baulla was and in the split second hesitation Baulla suddenly lunged forward seizing Sailor Venus by the collar. Lifting her up in the air she proceeded to choke her and Mikuji started punching and kicking out at the others. Sailor Mars was hit on the jaw and reeled backwards from shock while Sailor Moon shrieked in pain as her shin was struck by Mikuji's foot. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter had time to react defensively though. Jupiter ran to rescue Venus while Mercury wound up her attack against Mikuji.

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

Eudial was watching coldly from the doorway as the icy wall enveloped Mikuji and she screamed. But Tellu was in the room invisible off to the side and she was horrified. Even as this happened Sailor Jupiter was wrestling Sailor Venus free of Baulla's grasp and used her brute strength to tackle the giant flower to the ground. As Sailor Venus was gasping to catch her breath Jupiter shouted out to the others to attack quickly.

Mars prepared to make her move. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Her magic fire rings flew at the helplessly frozen tree and Tellu concentrated as hard as she could. "Extinguish flames. Extinguish flames. Extinguish flames."  
Before they could surround their target they fizzled out to the consternation of Mars. Eudial suspected nothing thinking Mars had failed her attack. Mistress 9 could sense magical presence behind it though. She was getting very suspicious of Eudial.

As for Baulla, she was beginning to fight back. Taking Sailor Jupiter by surprise she displayed her gift for sprouting sharp thorns. "Yeow!" Jupiter quickly let go and made a tremendous backwards leap gazing in dismay at her hands. They had been painfully pierced while she had been pinning Baulla to the ground and were badly bleeding. As Baulla rose to her feet, arms outstretched ready to slash and tear, Sailor Venus attacked with her whip of golden heart chains. They struck fast and hard tearing Baulla's arms all the way off. She nearly took the roof off the building with her dreadful scream. Tellu had been quietly working her magic to free Mikuji from Sailor Mercury's ice imprisonment and only just succeeded when she reacted in horror to what had just happened. Desperately she tried a new spell and to Baulla's amazement as much as anyone else's, vines erupted out of her stumps. Several of them shot out in all directions quickly wrapping around the Sailor Scouts. Mikuji shouted to Eudial where she stood in disbelief. "Hey! You must be helping us Auntie Eudial. Thanks. Now I'll bash them all to a pulp while they're helpless."  
Baulla looked at her too and squealed merrily. "You're the best Auntie we could have."

Eudial looked like she was turning pale as a ghost. She was too shocked to even say any thoughts to Mistress 9. But Mistress 9 was speaking to her angrily. "You were told not to intervene Eudial. The creatures are expendable. Now I will give you one last chance to obey me."

Before Mikuji could lay one blow upon the Scouts she pulled up short as Baulla screamed in agony. Next second she was screaming too. Baulla was beginning to turn into a wilted flower lady and Mikuji was doing the same thing, just like a tree that is on the verge of dying.

"What is happening?" Baulla wailed as the vines all dried up and were easily snapped apart as the Scouts broke free. Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury all grabbed the weakened Mikuji and thrust her down on her knees next to Baulla and Sailor Moon prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Before Mikuji and Baulla were hit though they suddenly vanished completely. Mistress 9 sternly spoke to Eudial, "Depart to the bottom of the mountain." She was very nervous, but she teleported herself away.

To her further consternation she found Mikuji and Baulla standing there completely healed. Baulla even had her arms back. They hugged her and Mikuji kissed her right cheek and Baulla bent down to kiss her left cheek. They nuzzled up against her fondly.

"You saved our lives. I love you Auntie.'

"So do I." Baulla screeched right inside Eudial's ear making her wince a second.

"Er. D-don't mention it."  
Mistress 9 said, "Since you are determined to save these miserable creatures Eudial, take them back with you. But if you persist in this sort of behaviour I shall be very angry. You've been warned."  
Eudial could make no reply. She was confused and terrified. "Okay you two. C-come with me to the car." They followed her down the path away from the mountain.

Tellu watched them go thinking, "I'd better get back straight away. Eudial and Mistress 9 must both be wondering what's been going on. But they'll never know it was me. It took all my power to restore them to full physical condition." With that she teleported herself away.

As for the Scouts, they were a little apprehensive. "Did you destroy those monsters Sailor Moon?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I'm not sure. I thought they vanished before I actually hit them."

"Where are the Bensons?" cried Sailor Mars. Luna and Artemis came racing back in.

"Luna and I have been running throughout the house and the front garden. They seem to have disappeared."

"We saw no sign of our enemies either."  
"Oh no! I bet they were abducted." Sailor Mars groaned and Serena suddenly started wailing.

"Why didn't Tuxedo Mask come to our aid anyway? I thought he had his powers back! Does he really still care?"

"Serena, look at the situation rationally," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Darien's powers do not include teleportation. He's always just transformed and come as fast as he can," explained Sailor Venus.

"That's right. He can leap and bound through the air amazingly, but we've never been so very far away from the city before," agreed Luna.

"This is probably a great distance, even for him." Artemis had just finished speaking when a familiar voice was heard calling out and puffing. "Sailor Moon! Are you all right?"

"We're in here Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon was relieved to hear him and as he entered the room she threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I came as fast as I possibly could. I was afraid I may be too late."

Sailor Mars said, "Fortunately we were able to get on top of the situation. But two innocent people were still taken. We must all work together and plan for the next battle."

Sailor Venus said, "That was a cool attack that freed us when we were all entwined by those vines though. Which one of you used it?"  
To the mutual amazement of all, none of them claimed to have such power. Even Artemis and Luna were surprised. They had each assumed the other had given a new secret upgrade to one of the girls. "It certainly wasn't anything to do with me," said Tuxedo Mask. "As you know I was leaping and bounding desperately trying to get here and I've only just arrived."  
They all looked from one to another of themselves. They were baffled by this mystery.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 17

Things were getting more and more intense as Germatoid put the professor's children through their relentless training. There was a miniature gymnasium set up and they were all forced to endure five hours straight exercising each day. Chagama had even been persuaded to wear strong, sturdy footwear for these sessions. She was sensible enough to realize how vulnerable her feet and toes would be to serious injury uncovered. Germatoid barked orders through the professor's vocal chords and they grunted, puffed and sweated over all the weights and cardio equipment. "Hop to it you wimps. This is serious war. If you can't prove yourselves hardened warrior women you'll die just like your mother and some of your sisters have done."

They believed this was their daddy urging them on for their own good, but Souchi Tomoe was no longer himself. His humanity was completely dormant with Germatoid operating his body. He constantly gave deranged fits of laughter as he spoke to the unsuspecting girls. "BYAHAHAHA! I think it's your turn to go out on action Hurdler." He said this to a pink-skinned lady running on one of the treadmills. She had violet hair tied up in a red ribbon, running shoes, arm coverlets and a bikini bottom with black and white patterns like a zebra's stripes and her most extravagant piece of her outfit was her bikini top. It resembled a giant version of her own bright white running shoes. A single huge shoe had a hole in its sole. Her arms and upper torso slipped through it sticking out at the top and the thick laces held it securely in place when they were tied. She seemed to be naturally gifted to the training, though it was tough and strict. She panted as she swung her arms and legs. "I'll make you proud of me Daddy. I'm fit as a fiddle."  
"Hey. That's my line." Octave said this while she was vigorously attacking a punching bag nearby and everybody in hearing distance laughed, including Hurdler herself.

Just then Doorknobdar made everybody, even Germatoid, groan as she suddenly fell over backwards. "Daddy." she gasped. "I can't cope with this exercise program. It's wearing me out."

"Daddy" was exasperated and chewed her out. "You are a disgraceful wimp. Your mother would be so ashamed of you Doorknobdar."  
She began to cry. "Please Daddy. I've tried honest. But it's too much for me."  
"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Doorknobdar was terrified and hastily scrambled to her feet running away. Many of the girls thought if their father was so angry with Doorknobdar then she must indeed deserve it. But a small handful like Chagama, felt it was a little harsh. They knew they didn't dare say anything to him though. He looked really furious. Chagama, Toden and Haikyun all silently made up their minds to find Doorknobdar later and speak comfortingly to her.

When the session was over Germatoid brought Hurdler and also Osoji to see the Witches 5. "I have selected these two to accompany Auntie Eudial on the next attack. Osoji has been proving herself very adept in her ninja fighting strategems, thanks to all the assistance Auntie Mimette gave her." Mimette wasn't really a ninja herself, but she had bought Osoji a few helpful books and watched her study and practice giving her encouragement.

Osoji smiled and said, "I'm very grateful Auntie Mimette. I wish you could see me in action today, but Auntie Eudial will testify to how spectacular I fight. I'll make you proud of me."

"You're very welcome Osoji. Ah. Good luck."  
Mimette's mind was in a turmoil as Eudial took Hurdler and Osoji away with her. She suddenly realized one thing. She found she cared deeply about Osoji. She did not simply desire to watch her fight. She wanted to help her fight. She did not necessarily feel deeply for Hurdler, but she was honestly attached to Osoji. "I really am proud that I was such a driving force to her spirit and I think I honestly like her. What if something happens to her? I know our demonic masters have stressed that if they die it is of no consequence. But I want her to survive at least."  
"Come on Mimette," said Tellu breaking her train of thought. "We must go and get ready to receive any new victims to take their hearts."  
"Huh. Oh yeah. I'll be right behind you." But Mimette quickly cast a spell as Tellu, Cyprine and Byruit made their way for the secret hideaway. "The others won't realize I'm not with them. I've made up my mind. I'm magically sending myself to whereever they go. I'll be invisible and if Osoji gets in real trouble, I will save her. Even if Mistress 9 suspects something she won't know I'm there. And Eudial won't know either. They may be confused, but Osoji will come back to me and neither of them will ever find out why. I'll be safe." So she turned invisible and teleported away.

Serena and her friends were preparing to move on to higher education. It was their final year of Junior High. Serena, Amy and Lita would be saying goodbye to their teachers including Patricia Haruna and Helen Humphreys while Raye and Mina would leave their own respective junior schools. Next year the five of them would converge on the one and only Senior High School in their city. It's name was Shirakaba High School and today prospective new students were permitted to visit it and walk around the facility in groups of their closest friends to see everything it contained.

"This school is so amazingly huge," said Mina with wonderment.

Lita said, "It certainly is."

"We'll be able to participate in many sports as well including volleyball," added Raye.

"Volleyball?" Mina gasped and Raye could see her attention had been captured.

"That's right Mina." She winked. "You and your friends, including Jamie, will have the opportunity to play under the guidance of the most experienced players among the older students."

Mina smiled at this thought, but then Raye dropped a bombshell upon Serena.

"Too bad you won't be here with the rest of us."  
The others gasped as Serena reacted. "WHAT?" Then she turned to Raye in defiance. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Chill out," said Raye.

"Hey I'm sure they'll enroll you Serena," assured Amy calmly.

"Oh thank you. There Raye. Amy has faith in me."

"That's right. All you need to do is pass the entrance examination and you're in." Amy smiled but Raye laughed.

"My point exactly. You must pass to get in."

Serena was white as a sheet. "Y-you mean there'll be an ex-ex-examination? Before I've even attended one class here?" Her legs turned to jelly and she fell over backwards.

Her friends picked her up and Raye said, "I am sorry Serena, but if you want to join us next year, you need to take our study sessions seriously."  
"That's right. Attend them regularly," said Mina.

"And actually study at them instead of sleeping," said Lita.

"If you put your mind to it, you will pass," assured Amy sweetly and Serena sheepishly said, "V-very well."

Meanwhile Eudial was parking the car just outside the school grounds. "This is it Osoji and Hurdler. Those girls are inside this massive area behind this wire fence."  
They emerged from the car and Hurdler agilely jumped the fence in one bound. "We'll find them Auntie Eudial."  
Osoji even made the jump too using her skilled ninja techniques. Mimette had teleported invisibly on the inside of the fence and she was filled with a sense of pride to see Osoji twisting through the air and landing on her feet in a ready for battle position. Eudial disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared inside herself.

Mimette quietly followed Osoji as Osoji followed Hurdler loudly shouting, "Come and fight you Sailor girls!"

Mistress 9 said, "Capture as many of the first bystanders you encounter as possible while they are keeping the Sailors occupied. Have nothing at all to do with their fight. Your task is to gather victims whatever happens."  
"Certainly Mistress 9."

Students who were going to enroll for entrance next year had the biggest shock of their lives seeing Hurdler and Osoji striding along challenging the Sailor Scouts. They ran in all directions panicking and those unfortunate enough to run in Eudial's direction were ensnared by her in magic bubbles and transported to the witches hideout.. The two creations were so intent upon finding the Scouts they did not even take in anything that was happening.

Anyway as soon as Serena and her friends realized what was going on they ducked out of sight to transform and confronted their opponents. Osoji sprang right in producing her nun-chukka sticks. Sailor Moon just barely dodged as Osoji swung at her. The heavy club grazed the top of her hair buns, however Osoji thrust her leg out delivering a ninja kick to the shins. Sailor Moon fell flat on her face. Sailor Jupiter lunged forward to counter-attack with her martial arts knowledge. Suddenly to her surprise her body half spun around in a jerky motion and she fell to her knees with her back to Osoji. Sailor Mars tried to summon her old powerful firebird attack. To her consternation when her magic flames formed the beast instead of attacking it began to rise up into the air shrieking and pulsating before exploding into smoke. "What's going on?" she yelled.

Meanwhile Sailor Venus had directed her attention to Hurdler. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Nothing went wrong with her attack, but Hurdler eluded the golden whip leaping up in the air just like a marathon runner jumping a hurdle bar. Hurdler had countered by producing a long white rope out of her small backpack and had deftly lassoed Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury at the same time that Osoji was fighting the other three. While Sailor Jupiter was down she hit her on the head knocking her senseless. Sailor Moon was crawling away whimpering and Sailor Mars desperately tried to use a charm. "MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE." The charm would not let itself be thrown by her. It wrapped around her hand and she vainly tried to tear it away.

In the nearby bushes three figures were watching. Amara, Michelle and little Rini. Amara said, "The time has come for us to intervene. Are you ready Small Lady?"  
Rini eagerly answered, "Yes Amara. I strictly told Darien not to come next time Serena was in trouble. I told him the Outers wanted to use it as part of my training."  
"Okay, let's quickly transform," said Michelle. She and Amara had transformation sticks in their hands and Rini was clutching her pink sugar heart scepter.

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"MINI MOON CRYSTAL ACTIVATION!"

Rini's scepter did not have the actual future Imperium Crystal inside it, but it had been charged with its power and it transformed her into Sailor Mini-Moon. She, Uranus and Neptune all burst out of the bushes to help the others. Eudial had settled down to watch the rest of the fight after securing a few victims and hadn't noticed anything before. But Mistress 9 had sensed magic at work against the Sailor Scouts and she was feeling very suspicious of Eudial. Could she really be so brazen after receiving stern warning?

Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Neptune both bounded towards Hurdler while Sailor Uranus sent an attack at Osoji. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Even Mimette was looking the other way and had no time to do anything as she turned around in shock to behold Uranus' power zoom at Osoji, pick her up and throw her away from the unconscious body of Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon gasped as Osoji flew over her as she was still trying to crawl like a worm on the ground and landed on her left side only a few feet from her outstretched arm. Osoji rolled on her back, clutching her arm and moaning to Mimette's dismay.

As for Hurdler, Sailor Mini-Moon aimed her attack right at her backside. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

The pink hearts bombarded Hurdler's rear end bouncing off relentlessly and she screamed in pain dropping the rope that bound Venus and Mercury. At the same time Neptune adeptly untied the lasso freeing them completely.

Sailor Mars had pulled the charm off her hand by now and launched an attack at Hurdler. "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Hurdler began to sprint away outrunning the rings of fire, but Sailor Uranus was suddenly by her side. "You can't outrun me," she said as she seized Hurdler from behind wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "It is our destiny to overcome you."  
"Let me go," cried Hurdler just as Sailor Mini-Moon ran up and delivered a blast of her pink sugar hearts right inside Hurdler's stomach at the naval just under the giant shoe. The pain and the rapid blows took Hurdler's breath away and she bowed her head gasping and groaning. If Uranus hadn't been gripping her she would have collapsed to the ground.

"Well done Small Lady. Now let Neptune take her turn."  
"Thank you and I will," Mini-Moon grinned as she stepped aside.

Sailor Neptune wound up her attack. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

As the deep wave of water surged towards terrified Hurdler, Eudial coldly smiled, Mimette wasn't even looking as she only had concern for Osoji and all the Sailor Scouts gasped to see Sailor Uranus firmly holding Hurdler. It would wash over her too. "Uranus! Run!" Sailor Moon cried in agitation.

But at the last second Uranus leaped up and away and Hurdler was struck. She managed to stay on her feet, though she was choking and gasping for breath.

Sailor Neptune shouted. "Go Sailor Moon."

She produced her scepter and wound up her attack. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

Suddenly Osoji did something remarkable. Her arm had broken when she had landed on it, but out of the corner of her eye she had seen what was happening to Hurdler and she just knew that Sailor Moon was the strongest enemy and her attack would certainly kill her sister. Mimette felt a surge of unexpected pride when Osoji used her ninja moves to roll over and push herself upright with her good arms hand upon the ground. Despite the pain in her other arm she accomplished this move in an instantaneous flash and running to stand in front of Hurdler she shouted, "You retreat with Auntie Eudial! I'll take the blow for you Hurdler!"

Hurdler had tears in her eyes as she ran and threw her arms around Eudial to her consternation. But at least Osoji would be gone she thought.

Well that's what she thought. Instead though a big transparent wall appeared in between Osoji and Sailor Moon's power. It absorbed the blast to the dismay of Sailor Moon and all her friends.

Eudial quickly called out to Osoji to join her and Hurdler as Mistress 9 told her to retreat with them to the car. Osoji ran to them and they all teleported to the car outside the school fence. Eudial was getting worried. The tone that Mistress 9 had used was not comforting and it did nothing to help matters when Osoji spoke as Hurdler was helping her get in and do up her seatbelt. Osoji smiled despite her agony. "I noticed that before I was struck by surprise from behind the attacks of the enemy I was facing were being deflected. Then after I bravely took that killing blow for you again I was protected. Auntie Eudial, you are wonderful."  
Hurdler gave her another hug and thanked her on behalf of Osoji and herself. "We've all heard from Baulla and Mikuji how you saved them and even though sadly Chouton was killed, Chagama and Neko agree with us that you must have tried your best to protect her. All of us are indebted to you our darling aunt."  
Eudial was starting to wish the earth would open up and swallow her. As she drove away in the car she pleaded. "Mistress 9. It wasn't me. You know I was gathering heart victims while they were fighting at first."  
"Don't whine at me Eudial. I saw how you interfered at the very end. I may not know how you did what you did earlier, but I know you must have done it. The next outing will be your last chance. If you persist in disobedience I shall be talking to Germatoid. Understood?"

"Y-y-yes Mistress 9."

Meanwhile Mimette had barely managed to stay invisible. Her strength taxed to the limit, she just barely had enough magic to return to their home base and take up her post with the other witches. "Mistress 9 and Eudial will probably be very angry with me," she thought to herself. "But they'll not ever find out what happened. Osoji may be hurt, but she'll live and get better. I'm so pleased."

She wasn't the only one leaving though. Uranus and Neptune were walking away. "You did very good Small Lady. Neptune and I will leave you with the Inners for awhile now."  
"Okay thank you." Mini-Moon smiled and waved goodbye, however her friends were befuddled.

"Wait. Where are you going?" cried Sailor Moon.

Neptune answered over her shoulder. "You have your agendas and we have ours remember?"  
Uranus added, "We do share responsibility for helping the Small Lady. We've done our part for today."

When they were gone Mars grumbled. "I think they're rather snobby."  
"Maybe," conceded Venus, "but when they do fight with us on rare occasion, they're so awesome."

Sailor Moon suddenly broke into everybody's train of thought. "Hold on. Where's Tuxedo Mask this time?"  
"I'll explain later," said Sailor Mini-Moon. Everybody was stunned, especially Sailor Moon.

"You'd better not tell me you had anything to do with him not coming you little fungus."  
"Like I said, I'll explain things later."  
Sailor Moon looked like she was going to turn hysterical and her friends kept their mouths shut. They knew that Sailor Moon would keep bugging Mini-Moon on and off until she told her what the truth was, unless she met Darien sometime. Sailor Mini-Moon resolutely steeled herself knowing the gasket Sailor Moon would blow when she did find out. "Better Darien bear the brunt of her main tantrum than me," she thought quietly to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

Serena's friends were all visiting her in her bedroom and she was visiting the kitchen to find something for them to snack on. Her parents were out shopping and Sammy was at a baseball game. The kitchen was deserted as Serena poked around in all the cupboards. "Where is something really sweet?" She muttered to herself. "Isn't there anything special around?"

Then she noticed a smell wafting from the microwave oven. It made her mouth water and she took a look inside. "Ah. It's a pie. Perfect." She eagerly removed it carefully with oven mittens and put it on a tray taking it up to her friends along with a bottle of orange soda she'd found in the fridge. They all gasped in awe as she cut the slices and urged them to dig in.

Luna and Artemis were astonished. "Where did that come from?"

"You didn't bake that pie did you Serena?"

"No Artemis. I found it in the microwave. I'm sure Mum must have baked it for me. I've been asking for some baked goodies."

Raye's voice dripped with oily sarcasm. "Oh, very good to hear that your mother made it. Then we know for sure it's safe to eat."  
Her other friends chuckled and Amy added, "Yes. The last thing we need is to catch food poisoning before our final exams."

"Hey now. What's that supposed to mean?" Serena was feeling incensed, but Lita quickly spoke to defuse the situation.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Then she began to distribute the pie on dishes. "Here for you. For you. For you."

Even Luna and Artemis tucked into samples. It was delicious. Mina said, "This apple pie is good. It has real apples in it."

"Well Mina," said Lita. "I guess Serena's mum likes the very best ingredients for her pastries."  
Serena swallowed a mouthful and said, "Sure is yummy."

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door and Rini's voice called out, "Hey Serena. Do you know where my apple pie that was in the microwave went to?"

Everybody froze in the midst of eating in shock and Serena gulped and spoke to the door without turning her head. "Um. Y-your apple pie, you say?"  
"Yeah. I made it by myself. Your mother taught me how. Mind if I come in and talk to you a minute?"  
Serena was struggling to try to make a reply of any sort as the door flew open and Rini's eyes grew as large as saucers when she beheld everybody eating her pie. She clenched her fists and began to tremble.

"Y-you've been eating MY pie!"

"We didn't know Rini," said Lita.

"Serena brought it in to us," Amy spoke mournfully.

"You're a thieving Meatball-Head Serena!" Rini was enraged and Mina admonished Serena.

"Why didn't you find out whose it was first?"  
Raye leaped to her feet. "On behalf of the planet Mars, I shall punish you Serena for stealing a pie."

She seized Serena's cheeks and began to pull on them. Serena cried out. "Ohhh. Leggo Ay. Pease. You're hurring me."

Raye did not really mean to be cruel. Only firm. Realizing she had gone far enough she released Serena and she collapsed backwards in a half faint.

Rini was still ranting though. "I made that pie for Malcolm!"

Serena made a sudden fast recovery as her ears pricked up, "Who's Malcolm Rini?"

Rini's mood suddenly changed. She gasped and blushed. "It's not important. I must go now."  
She left but a split-second later she was back speaking angrily once more. "But you're still a lousy, pie-pinching creep. I love my mother in the future, but I hate you. I'll never forgive you for this."  
Then she was gone.

Amy asked where Rini was going. Serena answered, "She's going to an art class. She wants to learn how to make sculptures."  
Lita remarked, "Sounds like she's made a friend at her art class."  
Luna said, "I think this Malcolm means much more to Rini than mere friendship. She put a lot of effort into making this apple pie and she blushed and didn't want to talk when she let his name slip out."

Artemis said, "I think as soon as Serena finishes wolfing down the last of the pie she stole she had better go out and buy Rini something to apologize."  
"Hey!" Serena just barely swallowed a mouthful so she could protest. "I need my money for my own treats!"  
Her friends agreed with Artemis though. "How would you like it if somebody had stolen a pie you planned to give Darien?"  
"You need to make it up to Rini."  
"You go out and buy her a treat to make up Serena, or else I'll pull your cheeks again."  
Raye's savage threat was enough to humble even Serena. "Okay. Okay. I'm going."  
Luna added, "This is between you and Rini Serena. If we don't hear that you have fulfilled your obligation you shall answer to us."  
Raye's pointer fingers and thumbs were acting menacingly like crab's claws and Serena gulped in fear and she set off after Rini. But her friends all agreed that Luna should secretly follow Serena.

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Heartsnatchers Eudial was feeling very wound up as she waited for Germatoid to announce which of the creatures were to accompany her on her next dreaded mission. She could not explain what had been going on before, but Mistress 9 was convinced she was using her magic to try to protect certain members of the Tomoes' daughters in defiant disobedience to commands to stay uninvolved in their battles even if they died. If anything happened again this time she shuddered to think what it would mean for her.

As she sat in her chair she heard a voice behind her. "Eudial."  
With a gasp she turned to see Mimette approach. "Eudial. The others and I have noticed lately you seem to be upset and edgy. Is something wrong?"  
None of the other witches suspected that Eudial was facing terrible punishment because of their actions. They were mutually concerned that she wasn't her usual self though and had selected Mimette to speak to her.

Eudial got to her feet smiling nervously. Mistress 9 had forbidden her to say a word to the others and she struggled to find some harmless reply. "Oh! Mimette, um, it's nothing really. I'm, ah, only worried about these strange girls in those outfits. The creatures are keeping them busy while I get more heart victims, but I hope they don't spoil our plans and restore them all to normal like last time. And if Kaori is restored how would we explain to all the creatures? They'd mob us."  
This reply sounded sensible to Mimette and she placed her hand on Eudial's shoulder speaking comfortingly. "I understand. The rest of us have discussed some of these points you've mentioned. We've agreed that as far as Kaori is concerned we will keep her hidden away and not send her with the rest of our new growing zombie army as a precaution. Our masters will come up with a plan to fully defeat them I'm sure. They have great powers. Have faith in them Eudial."  
Eudial was touched by Mimette's words. She thanked her and shared a brief hug. "I'll try to be strong. Thank the others for me."  
Mimette promised and Eudial felt strangely glad she couldn't tell her the truth. The last thing she wanted was to upset her friends. She had enough reason to be upset without letting them worry too.

Meanwhile Germatoid was deep in thought while the creatures were going through their training. Of course, he was considering which two to send out this time, but he was also concerned about Doorknobdar. Naturally not for her well-being. She had been expelled from the training for her weak uselessness however she was a distraction to some of the others. Chagama, Toden and Haikyun had all been spending time with her giving her consolement. In fact they had even encouraged her to socialize with Hotaru and Tomodachi in their room where extra beds had been squeezed in for Nekonelle and Osoji while their broken arms were healing. All of them were starting to form a sisterly bond once more with Hotaru and Germatoid was worried that it would spread to the rest if something wasn't done about it. Somehow Doorknobdar would have to be destroyed soon.

As for Hotaru her condition was strange. She didn't have any fever or pain as such. She explained to Doorknobdar, Tomodachi and the rest of her sisters. "I know there's nothing really wrong with me. Yet I often feel uncomfortable and my strength is sapped. It feels like our sisters we lost, Cenecienta, Soiya, Dieheart and Chouton are all converged inside my stomach. As they all squirm around trying to get out I become nauseous and dizzy, unable to stand on my feet and look after myself."  
"That sounds weird," said Nekonelle.

"Extraordinary," mused Osoji.

Tomodachi felt a little freaked out by it. "I'm scared. I can't understand what is happening and these attacks against our family are so upsetting."  
Chagama stood up and went over to hug her. "There there Tomo. Be of good cheer. When our aunties, especially Eudial, finally help us destroy our enemies I'm sure Hotaru will settle down. It's just a combination of grief and worry."  
"Th-thank you Chagama." Tomo sobbed gratefully upon her shoulder and Hotaru thanked her too.

They had all followed Chagama's example of taking their shoes off when they gathered together and they often had tea ceremonies officiated by her. Doorknobdar sipped her tea and said, "I really hope Daddy will forgive me for disappointing him when this is all over."  
"He will Doorknobdar. You'll see that he will return to his old happy loving self again," Toden assured her.

Haikyun said grimly, "I certainly hope no more of us will be killed in the meantime."

But "Daddy" was just the shell of himself. He was alive but his consciousness was in a possessed coma and Germatoid was dwelling inside his body and mind. Doorknobdar did not know how much reason she had to fear, though for now he was concerned with more immedate matters. "Chiseler and Daruma will be sent out next. I'll make announcement to them and Mistress 9 shall get Eudial ready," he thought to himself with cold planning.

Soon Eudial was ready to go. Chiseler had been created from a set of sculptor artist tools. Half her face had the appearance of a normal person while the other half resembled some abstract face carved from stone. Overall blue texture, an enormous ear and an equally huge yellow eye. The rest of her looked just like an abstract statue with blue and purple down one side and protrusions like mini-shark fins on both her arms and legs. Strange thing was even though she wore no clothing apart from a red beret on her green hair, her body seemed to naturally form its own clothes with its bright colours. Nothing indecent was visible.

As for Daruma, her clothing closely resembled the patterns of a daruma doll from which she was made. She was dressed in a red upper body suit with yellow stripes on the chest area, black arms between shoulders and elbows and four rings of assorted colours around her stomach. Her legs were bare except for red knee coverings and her feet were in red high heels.

They all said farewell to everybody else. Their sisters wished them and Auntie Eudial the best of luck and the other witches made a show of the same. Eudial was feeling very nervous as she drove away with the pair of them, however none of her coven members felt particularly attached to either Chiseler or Daruma, so none of them secretly followed. They just congregated down in the underground base where Kaori and the other zombies stood still moaning next to the cabinet where their beating hearts were stored in a creepy row.

Getting back to Rini, when she was approaching her art school she had a big shock in addition to the shock of Serena stealing her pie that she baked for Malcolm. As she rounded the corner she pulled up with a gasp and quickly ducked down behind some convenient nearby rubbish bins. Malcolm was standing at the front gate greeting the art teacher as she arrived with a beautiful bouquet of red flowers in his hands. "Hello Miss Manchester."

Miss Manchester was in her early thirties, six and a half feet tall with bright blue eyes and ginger hair. Looking down in surprise she exclaimed, "Oh hello Malcolm. What have you got there?"

Malcolm struggled to find the right words. "Well. Um."  
"What's the matter?"

Plucking up courage he handed the bouquet to her. "I bought you these roses Miss Manchester because I think you're very special."  
She took the roses exclaiming, "Oh how lovely they are! Thank you."  
"I chose red because they stand for love," he explained.

Rini gasped and thought, "Oh no. He can't prefer our teacher over me!"  
Miss Manchester bent down and gently kissed Malcolm's cheek. "This is very sweet of you."  
In her distress Rini accidentally bumped one of the bins making a sound that drew attention to her.

"Why hello Rini. I didn't see you over there," said Miss Manchester.

Malcolm waved and grinned. "Hi Rini."  
Rini controlled herself and waved back. "Uh. Hello Miss Manchester and Malcolm."  
Miss Manchester said, "Better come inside Malcolm and Rini. Everybody else must be inside waiting for me so class can begin. We mustn't keep them waiting and I shall need to put these adorable roses in a vase of water."

"Okay." Malcolm followed her like a devoted pet dog and Rini fumed to herself.

"Well if I'm up against competition, I'll do whatever it takes to win Malcolm's heart." So saying she went in after them.

Luna finally caught up with Serena at the entrance of the art school five minutes after Rini had gone inside. "Serena! What exactly are you doing?"  
"Oh Luna," Serena jumped. "You gave me a start. Why are you here?"  
Luna sighed. "I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you left."  
"SPYING ON ME!?"

"Serena can it! I haven't seen you go to any store and buy anything for Rini. Answer my question please. What are you up to?"

"If you must know I decided that since I took that apple pie and spoiled the surprise Rini had planned for her friend, first and foremost I should keep a close watch on her and make sure she is getting on well with him."  
"You can't just go spying on her. That would be trespassing."  
"I won't be doing that Luna. I'll just use this old handy tool that's sitting in my pocket."  
"Oh no. You can't mean," Luna groaned guessing correctly what Serena meant as she dug it out.

"DISGUISE POWER! TURN ME INTO AN ASSISTANT ART TEACHER!"

"I hope she doesn't goof things up terribly." Luna gritted her teeth as Serena ran off and knocked at the door introducing herself to Miss Manchester. She was surprised not expecting an assistant to drop in but she welcomed her and introduced her to the class. Rini, who was working next to Malcolm at their desks, raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

In the meantime Eudial was parking the car just one block away as Mistress 9 instucted her. She indicated to Chiseler and Daruma, "I sense we will find at least one of those enemies nearby. Follow me."  
"We're behind you all the way dear aunt."  
"We trust you with our lives fully."

The street was quiet and empty as the trio walked towards the art school and Eudial was inwardly terrified though she kept a calm demeanour outwardly.

Mistress 9 was hissing menacingly in her brain. "Don't you dare think of any interference this time Eudial, or else I'll be reporting you to Germatoid."  
Eudial was so scared she made no reply whatsoever.

Getting back to the art class, while Miss Manchester was walking around checking on how all the students were doing with their sculptures, Serena was pleased to see that she was starting over at the opposite end of the room from Malcolm and Rini. She went over to the table they shared and said to Rini, "Why, hello little girl."  
But Rini whispered angrily, "What are you doing here? I recognize you Serena!"

Serena was taken aback but whispered in return, "It's okay. I'm here to help your romance blossom."  
Rini groaned as Malcolm spoke up. "Hello Miss. I haven't met you before. I'm Malcolm."

"Nice to meet you Malcolm. My name is, ah, Miss Cupid."  
"You mean Miss Stupid," thought Rini as Serena took her hand and Malcolm's hand in each of hers.

"I believe I heard your name is Rini. Malcolm I hope you and Rini will be very good friends and make beautiful sculptures together one day."

Malcolm was surprised unsure of what to make of this. Blushing he said with a laugh, "Okay. Sure. Be right back."

Breaking away he went off on pretense of getting some more modelling clay and Serena whispered, "Look Rini. I've opened the door for you. Why don't you go over and talk to Malcolm?"

"Please go away Serena. You're embarrassing me."

Luna watching through the outside window pane was distressed worrying about what might happen. But the next moment she had plenty of reason to be distressed and worried as to everybody's mutual shock Chiseler and Daruma suddenly came charging into the classroom. "Our Auntie Eudial told us we could find one of the Sailor Scouts in here." Chiseler brandished a mallet and sculpting blade as she shouted.  
"Show yourselves and fight!" Daruma twirled a giant calligraphy brush. "We like art ourselves, but at the moment we have a deep score to settle."

Before Miss Manchester and all the children could begin to panic, Serena shouted, "It's me you want you monsters! MOON COSMIC POWER!"

As Sailor Moon transformed Miss Manchester said, "It's going to be all right children. Sailor Moon is here."

The kids were thrilled to see her and clapped their hands and cheered. Rini could not become Sailor Mini-Moon without revealing her secret identity.

Daruma stepped forward first. "Prepare to fight back."  
Sailor Moon became all cocky and began to scoff. "Oh yeah sure. You really think you can hurt me with that large, silly brush?"

Luna was still watching to see what would happen and she needed to quickly dive for cover as Sailor Moon came hurtling through the window smashing the glass. Fortunately she was not cut or scratched in the process and Tuxedo Mask gracefully came bounding out of nowhere to catch her safely in his powerful arms.

He put her down on her feet as Daruma and Chiseler charged together brandishing their weapons. Meanwhile back inside Eudial entered and upon orders from Mistress 9, proceeded to trap victims beginning with Miss Manchester. She barely had time to ask Eudial who she was before being sealed and sent to the other witches for heart extraction. Then just as the students all began ti shriek in terror she concentrated hard and magically ensnared them all. "Good work Eudial," said Mistress 9. "Send them back slowly one at a time every fifteen seconds so that Mimette and the others are not over swamped with their work."

Eudial was still a bundle of nerves, but she outwardly composed herself and said, "Y-ye-es Mistress 9." The first student vanished. Malcolm and Rini were trapped in their bubbles towards the end of the row. Everybody beat and kicked in vain trying to escape. Rini was furious, but also genuinely worried.

Tuxedo Mask was duelling Daruma using his cane against the huge calligraphy brush she had just used to throw Sailor Moon through the window. Meanwhile Chiseler was running at her swinging her mallet and stabbing with her blade. Sailor Moon desperately dodged and weaved while Luna leaped upon Chiseler's back digging her claws painfully in. Chiseler howled in pain and tried to shake Luna off flailing her arms. Luna shouted. "Hurry Sailor Moon! Attack!"  
"Thank you Luna." Sailor Moon quickly produced her scepter and wound up its power. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

As the enormous magical heart formed and shot towards Chiseler, Luna jumped off her back and bounded away. Chiseler barely had time to register anything as it collided obliterating her.

At that very moment Hotaru went into convulsions startling all her sisters present with her.

"Hotaru! What's wrong?" gasped Toden.

Chagama and Haikyun quickly ran to her side and gently supported her so she wouldn't fall while Nekonelle and Osoji watched with concern from their beds. Tomodachi was very upset and hugged Doorknobdar for mutual comfort.

As for Daruma, she had seen Chiseler's fate while fighting Tuxedo Mask and she screamed in horror. "Chiseler! No!"

Looking around she began to panic. "Auntie Eudial!" Eudial was nowhere to be seen and Tuxedo Mask took advantage of her own distraction to knock the brush out of her grip and hit her on the side of her head with his cane stunning her.

"Finish her off too Sailor Moon," he urged and Sailor Moon quickly fired up another giant heart. As Daruma was hit her last thoughts were, "Auntie Eudial. Why did you abandon us at our time of dire need?"

Hotaru jerked her body in the arms of Chagama and Haikyun. Tomodachi buried her face in Doorknobdar's chest weeping and Nekonelle shouted, "Get her on her bed!" Toden assisted the others in carefully lying her down and they gently asked her if she was all right.

The main shock was beginning to settle but Hotaru was still upset. She could feel Chiseler and Daruma added to the others deep inside her. She knew what had happened and all her dead sisters were inside her weighing her down even more. She actually had a feeling she should be able to understand what was going on. However it was all a perplexing blank to her.

Meanwhile Sailor Moon and Luna were preparing to go back to the school and make sure everybody was okay. Tuxedo Mask had typically slipped away into the cover of the trees and bushes, though he did re-emerge as Darien since he was of course, worried about Rini.

He was following the other two when Rini, Malcolm and the other students came running towards them. Sailor Moon and Luna could sense that something was not completely well by the expressions on their faces. "What is the matter?" asked Sailor Moon.

Rini took the position of spokesperson in reply while Darien caught up. "Our teacher, Miss Manchester and a couple of our fellow students were spirited away by a strange woman with red hair. She would have eventually taken us all including Malcolm and myself, but she was fought off by two tall ladies dressed in similar outfits to you Sailor Moon. She quickly disappeared when they sent an enormous wave of water towards her. We were all freed but they didn't stay long. They ran out the front entrance and vanished in a single bound. They only tarried just enough to look at us all and the one with short, blond hair only said, "Pluto is coming Small Lady," before they dashed off."

The kids all wanted to know what was going on, who those strange Scouts were and what would happen to their teacher and classmates. Sailor Moon said, "I wish I could answer your questions. I promise though my friends and I will work hard on finding Miss Manchester and your friends."

She, Luna and Darien were all troubled in their minds as to what this could all be leading to. They still had no idea who Uranus and Neptune were, but they knew Pluto. So Trista was coming to join her allies in the search for Sailor Saturn. Would she confide in the Inner team? Would the Outers all work with the rest of them or would Trista be just as coldly aloof as her colleagues? And who were behind these creepy extraordinary attacks? When they solved the mystery would they be able to defeat them? These were all ominous questions indeed.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 19

Eudial was driving home by herself after Mistress 9 had commanded her to retreat when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had attacked her. She felt tremendously relieved that nothing had gone wrong this time. Mistress 9 was talking calmly to her. "Well Eudial. It seems like you are finally beginning to show some sense. Even though those two other strange girls still interfered at least we did get a small number of new victims. AND you did nothing to try to aid either of the creatures we brought to distract our main enemies. At last you are taking our mission seriously."

"Certainly Mistress 9. The others will all believe me when I tell them I tried my best to save their two sisters. From now on you can depend on me."  
"You had better for your own sake."  
Eudial honestly did not understand anything that had taken place before and she knew better than to argue with Mistress 9. But she really didn't care. Perhaps whatever it was had gone. She was happy to no longer feel threatened and was hopeful that the worst was over.

After delivering the "tragic" news and grudgingly submitting to being cuddled and kissed by several weeping creatures Eudial excused herself and went to join the other witches underground. Miss Manchester and the two art students were added to the drooling, moaning zombies standing erect by the cabinet, which was slowly beginning to become filled up with pulsating human hearts once more. Mimette herself ran to greet Eudial with another hug and the other three followed to group together for cuddles. "It's wonderful to see you looking so cheery again Eudial," said Byruit.

"We've all felt sad to see you depressed," grinned Cyprine.

Eudial laughed. "I am really happier my dear friends. Thank you so much."

Mistress 9's spooky voice blared out snapping them all apart and to attention. "Okay you lot. Listen to me now."  
They listened in silent rapt attention. "We almost have enough hearts now. Germatoid and I have thought about what we're going to do next. It involves that interesting ghost we captured long time past."  
Nephlite was still hopelessly trapped inside the bubble nearby watching and unable to do anything.

Mistress 9 went on. "We have decided to use the hearts to generate enough psychic energy via your own ouija board to summon another supremely powerful demon to be our ally. He is known as the great Pharoah 90. He can possess the living or even the dead. He will control our ghost prisoner and lead our zombies and all the remaining creations of the Professor as our army to spread chaos over Tokyo and beyond worldwide."  
The witches were somewhat nervous about this. They had wanted power but never expected that their demon masters would bring in other demons without discussing things with them first. They were honestly scared. Mimette was the only one with the courage to speak and it took all her might to do so. "Um. M-mistress 9. We will be p-p-perfectly safe, won't we?"  
"What a silly question Mimette. Of course you will be safe. But then I have every reason to expect you to be so weak in your faith and trust. Your friends all know Germatoid and I have promised you rich rewards and power in return for your services. But I will excuse you for your faults for their sake and for their unwavering trust."  
Even Eudial had truthfully wondered about their safety, but she and the others all swallowed down their fear hoping that Mistress 9 could not sense it.

Mistress 9 had more to say. "We have decided who will go next with Eudial. Chiquon and Dovlin. If they live long enough before dying Eudial may even gather enough victims to get started right away contacting Pharoah 90."  
Eudial steeled herself calmly confident that things would all go smoothly again, however Cyprine's heart suddenly skipped a beat in addition to the way it had beat anxiously before. Dovlin. She realized that she had formed a soft spot for Dovlin in particular all the hours she'd spent in the swimming pool on the pretext of teaching her to swim. She gulped and rolled her eyes. The thought of Dovlin dying made her concern for herself and the other witches seem almost trivial by comparison. How would she bear it, if she was killed regardless of her solemn pledge to Mistress 9 and Germatoid?

At the same time Serena was finally offering Rini a gift to make up for stealing her apple pie. At the prompting of both Luna and Darien she had gone shopping as soon as they had extricated themselves from all the distressed art students and although she balked at the price of it, she shelled out her money to buy Rini a beautiful pink heart necklace. Serena thought, "This just to compensate for an apple pie? I won't have enough to last me all week at the Video Arcade." She kept her thoughts to herself though dreading a stern lecture.

"Here you are Rini. I'm deeply sorry I took your pie."  
Rini was overjoyed as she took the necklace and put it on. "Oh! How adorable! Thank you Serena and I forgive you."  
Serena had to smile and blush as Rini threw her arms around her and snuggled close. "You're most welcome and thank you also Rini."

Rini said, "I'm going over to visit Malcolm for dinner tonight. I'll show him my new necklace."  
Darien said, "I hope you have fun Rini."  
She blushed a little. "He needs cheering up. He is worried about our teacher and classmates."  
Serena, Darien and Luna said they all understood and wished her good luck.

When Rini departed Darien said to Serena, "Now I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Serena was all ears. Darien went on to explain.

"A very good friend of mine from France has come overseas to settle down and live in Tokyo. He's a very rich man and is having a huge housewarming party at his mansion tonight. He's invited me and all his other friends in town, old and new, to come at 7pm. There'll be drinks and snacks along with music and dancing. He says we can invite our own friends too."  
Serena was very excited. "HOORAY! So you're proposing to take me Darien."  
"That's right. I've also asked Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye to join us. Raye's going to treat it as a date with Chad." He winked. "There'll be at least two of you with dates Serena."  
Serena threw herself into his arms saying thank you with a big kiss.

Luna thought to herself. "I'll ask Artemis if he can come over to keep me company. We could share my food dish and snuggle together on my bed mat." She felt her heart beat as she purred with anticipation.

When Serena and Darien broke for air she asked him, "What is this rich frenchman's name?"  
"Jean Edouard."

So Luna and Artemis settled down to keep each other company that night. Rini went to Malcolm's house while Serena was picked up by Darien to go to the party. At Jean Edouard's luxurious mansion they met the others. Raye was chaperoned by Chad. Lita, Mina and Amy were all by themselves of course. Raye had a red dress, Amy had a green dress, Mina had light purple, Lita's dress resembled the colour of an apricot and Serena was in pink. Darien and Chad were both well dressed in traditional all black gentleman's clothing with white cuff-shirts. He greeted Serena and Darien. "Hello Serena. You're looking beautiful tonight. Hi Darien. You and I have matching suits."

"Hello Chad. Good evening girls," said Serena.

"We're a very handsome pair Chad," smiled Darien and he exchanged greetings with the girls.

Then Chad took Raye by the hand saying, "I hear the music starting Raye. Let's hit the dance floor."  
"Okay Chad. See you all later." Raye winked somewhat smugly as she and Chad made their leave. Lita and Mina couldn't help feeling slightly jealous. Serena was just about to ask Darien to take her to the dance floor when Jean Edouard appeared leading two very handsome young men with him. Darien's face brightened with excitement and he exclaimed, "Bonjour Pierre. Bonjour Andres." To Serena's consternation they all began speaking to each other. In French.

"Oh no. I can't understand them," she thought in rising panic.

The other girls began to say hello in French as well. They were only bare beginners, but they did know a few introductory words. Serena however, could not speak any French at all. Well in truth it was really only her immature stupidity. Like in many other things she was hopeless at learning because she was silly enough to convince herself she couldn't do it. If she would only take a more positive outlook, she would succeed in mastering at least the basics too. But she believed she couldn't understand French. So she didn't.

Then one of the men spoke in English. "We understand your French is limited Mademoiselle. But no need to worry. Pierre and I have been studying English at your local university for three years so far."  
"Andre and I met Darien through our French classes and he introduced us to his friend Jean."

Jean himself then spoke up. "I say Darien. Where did the mademoiselle with the long yellow braided hair run off to?"

Everybody looked around to see no sign of Serena. She had run away in a frenzied state only a moment before Andre revealed that they could speak English.

She was hiding around a corner next to a table with a large punch bowl. "Oh no! No! No! Why can't I speak French? I'll go crazy if there are heaps more French speaking people here. I need a drink to calm my nerves."  
With that she poured herself a glass of punch and drained it. Then almost not knowing what she was doing she refilled her glass and drank again. Then refilled and drank again and again and again. In fact she was so fast and this table had so few people around that by the time somebody approached and cried out, "Hey! This punch has wine in it young lady!" she had drank ten glasses altogether.

"Oh you don't say," Serena smiled at the man feeling rather light-headed. "Well I'd better be rejoining my friends." She turned and waddled away like a duck before his startled wide eyes.

He followed her concerned as she came up from behind Darien. He was surprised as she grabbed him tightly around the waist as he talked with Pierre and Andre. "Why hello Darien."

Amy and Jean had gone off talking to each other. Jean had said many of his friends were honour students at the local university studying science, history and other stimulating topics. He always enjoyed hosting parties like this one because it did his heart good to see young people enjoying themselves conversing about their studies in between taking turns on the dance floor. Amy wanted to meet some more of them so they had gone off. Serena's remaining two friends were very surprised though as much as Darien as she went on to talk in a strange way. "Ah the good old pudding of relativity. Well it's relative of course but you need to mix, let me see. Ah yes, eggs, milk and sugar are mixed in a bowl. Then you cover it up and steam for about half an hour. But not too much heat. And remember fresh cream with it tastes best. Yummy yum."

Pierre remarked, "Hmm. Cooking is a metaphor for Einstein's theory of relativity."

Andre added, "Yes. That is such an interesting point of view."

Serena became very excited. "WOW! YOU CAN BOTH SPEAK ENGLISH! STRIKE UP THE BAND! GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Lita, Mina and Darien tried desperately to calm her down as the other man quickly approached. "I'm afraid this young lady has unwittingly drank too much of the alcoholic punch."  
"Oh no," Darien groaned and Mina and Lita cringed.

Pierre said, "Thank goodness Jean is not here."  
"Oui. He would be very distressed about this incident. At his very first party in his new home." Andre and Pierre were rather incensed at Serena's senseless begaviour and her friends felt embarrassed.

Darien said, "I'm sorry. Perhaps I'd better take Serena out in the garden for some fresh air. Come with me Serena. We can be alone for some time."  
Serena felt very keen about Darien's offer and waved drunkenly at Pierre and Andre. "See you later handsome fellows. Au reservoir. Oh Darien. Ooo-la-la. HEE! HEE!"

Mina and Lita humbly apologized to the young men on Serena's behalf. They smiled and said it was okay.

"We do not hold your friend's bad behaviour against you."  
"How would you like to join us on the dance floor mademoiselles?"  
"We'd be honoured."  
"Merci."

Pierre took Mina and Andre took Lita by their hands and waltzed around with many other couples including Raye and Chad. To their mutual surprise they saw that the people providing the musical accompaniment were none other than Michelle on the violin and Amara on the piano.

Outside Darien had barely managed to get Serena down the front steps safely when she vomited. "Oh no!" He gasped in horror. "Thank goodness it was only the punch."  
"Goodness me! My cup was full to the brim and it runneth over." Serena started to giggle feverishly.

"Come on this way with me before you maybe get sick again." Darian dragged her away from the front path onto the grass while a certain car was pulling up at the side curb. Eudial had driven Dovlin along with Chiquon. Chiquon was very unusual. She had been created with a record player and it turned out that a turntable with retractable tonearm and horn speaker was embedded in her left shoulder. At the moment she was carrying those pieces inside a bag and the turntable was more or less concealed under the blue dress she wore. Dovlin had a green dress and a blonde wig covering her bald head. They were both dressed like Eudial in the sort of clothing worn at such parties to avoid too much attention. Eudial's dress was purple and they all had shoes matching the colour of their respective dresses. Dovlin and Chiquon even had masks on to hide their enesual eyes.

"We shall find those wicked girls who have been attacking your family inside this building," Eudial indicated Jean's house. "Follow me."  
"I hope we will be in time to prevent them from hurting anybody else here," said Chiquon.

"I agree. I'd hate to think of all these innocent people having fun losing any of their own family members." Dovlin and Chiquon both frowned, knowing what the pain of such loss felt like.

As Darien was leading Serena away towards the beautiful flower garden beds she was sick again twice on the lawn and collapsed moaning on her knees. Meanwhile Eudial led Dovlin and Chiquon up to the front door. The people at the door assumed they were invited guests arriving and let them in, but as they went inside Chiquon suddenly stumbled and fell on her face. Dovlin was alarmed and the two men ran to give assistance. "Are you all right lady?"  
Can you stand up?"  
"Chiquon! What happened!" cried Dovlin.

Eudial turned and pretended to look concerned as Mistress 9 spoke to her mind. "You must keep up the act of caring for them Eudial."

Chiquon barely managed to put her mask back in position. It had stayed on but twisted revealing the corner of her serpentine eye. Fortunately the men did not notice as they helped Dovlin raise her. "I'm okay thank you. I'm not sure what happened. I seemed to stumble over something. I couldn't see it though."  
Eudial said, "Maybe you tripped over your own feet. How embarrassing. Be more careful."  
Chiquon blushed. "How silly of me. Yes Auntie Eudial. I will try to be careful."  
Eudial felt like screaming "Don't call me Auntie," but she held her tongue and controlled her temper as the men smiled and told them to have a good time.

What nobody knew was that the reason Chiquon had fallen was because somebody else had tried to slip in while the door was still open. Cyprine had made herself invisible and followed secretly. She was over in a corner away from everybody thinking to herself. "That was lucky even though I brushed against Dovlin's sister and our legs tangled up I was able to stay upright and get safely away without bumping anyone or anything else. Mimette, Tellu and Byruit won't miss me because of my charm upon them. I'd better be careful for myself while I watch out for Dovlin. I hope her sister won't have to die either. I think it would upset Dovlin very much. If I can secretly protect them Eudial and Mistress 9 will be able to take them back and they'll not suspect a thing."

Meanwhile Mistress 9 commanded Eudial, "Tell the two creatures to make themselves at home among the partiers while you go searching for signs of those girls."  
"As you say so Mistress 9." Eudial turned and said out loud, "Wait here and quietly enjoy the party Chiquon and Dovlin. I'll carefully go and search for any sign of our enemies."  
"Be very careful indeed Auntie Eudial," said Chiquon.

"We'd hate anything to happen to you. You do your best to protect us," added Dovlin.

Eudial smiled and made her voice sound sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll be all right. See you soon."

As she walked away, Chiquon and Dovlin helped themselves to some of the finger food on the tables. Mistress 9 directed Eudial to a secluded room away from the party. "Now Eudial. Cast a spell to create a purple mist to knock people out. But make sure that it will not affect any of our enemies so that those gullible beings can fight them."  
"Yes I will Mistress 9."

As Eudial prepared to summon her spell, Cyprine was quick with magic of her own. She was very glad she had decided to follow and see what Eudial would do. "I must protect myself or else I will be knocked out and unable to help Dovlin and her sister," she thought. The mist spread through the house and everybody it touched was rendered unconscious collapsing to the floor. Everybody except the Sailor Scouts. Amy was shocked as Jean succumbed while they were talking and Raye, Mina and Lita all had their dance partners literally swoon in their arms. Amara and Michelle mysteriously vanished from where they had been playing their musical instruments.

Eudial ran back towards the astonished Chiquon and Dovlin crying, "I've put everybody to sleep! Whoever is still awake is one of your enemies! Attack them!"  
As they thanked their "Auntie" Mina gasped. "We've been caught before we can transform!"

"And silly Meatball-Head is outside drunk," Raye groaned. Lita gritted her teeth as the three of them lowered their partners as fast and gently as they could. Only Amy was in another room and she had already transformed herself. Only one of them would have a chance to transform with Chiquon and Dovlin to grapple one on one with. They were running straight at them, arms outstretched.

Suddenly a booming voice shouted out from nowhere. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Uranus and Neptune were standing on an overhead rail balcony and Neptune sent her mystical wave of water surging down to cut Chiquon and Dovlin off from the Scouts. Eudial had immediately retreated to gather victims to send to the other witches while the battle kept the Scouts preoccupied. Cyprine however, still invisible, had magically shielded herself from the gas and put up as strong a barrier as she possibly could. Neptune's attack still penetrated, though it did soften the impact as Chiquon and Dovlin were knocked over backwards.

This gave the girls the time they needed to transform.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Chiquon gasped as she staggered to her feet and beheld Uranus and Neptune leaping down to the floor from above as well as Mars, Jupiter and Venus. "Thank you for your help," said Sailor Mars. Sailor Uranus replied gruffly.

"Don't bother thanking us. We're not your allies remember?"  
Sailor Neptune added quickly, "We are fighting alongside you today though against common enemies."  
"That's right. But we are not on the same team," Uranus agreed with a bow of her head.

Jupiter said, "Whatever you say. Let's fight these monsters then."  
"Where is Auntie Eudial?" Chiquon cried in terror.

"She must be nearby. Let's be courageous and fight Chiquon." Dovlin had full faith and trust and urged her sister to show the same. Chiquon gritted her teeth and advanced to attack.

"Auntie" Eudial had gone off looking for unconscious victims to send to the other witches leaving Chiquon and Dovlin to fend for themselves. She had already sent several on the way where they lay on the floor when she ran into Sailor Mercury, who challenged her. "Stop at once! I shall put an end to you and your evil!"  
"You think so? You're only one and I shall easily destroy you."

Eudial and Mercury were just preparing to face off against each other when two new voices called out from a nearby window one after the other.

"OOOO! You naughty person. I'll just have to teach you a lesson in the Name of the great big white moonie up in the sky. Hee-hee-hee."  
"SERENA! I told you not to transform and to stay where you were while I went to help your friends. I don't know how you were able to transform in your state."  
"But Tuxie-baby. I'm the Sailor Scout of the moonie. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil."  
As Sailor Moon produced her scepter, Mercury gasped in shock and ran straight past a bemused Eudial shouting, "OH NO! STOP HER TUXEDO MASK!"  
Sailor Moon was struggling to perform her attack wind-up without falling over when she was tackled by both Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask. Disaster was certain to happen with an intoxicated Sailor Moon letting off her power.

The pair of them tackled her at the same time and as they all fell in a tangled heap the scepter flew into the air and Eudial caught it. "Eudial. Take this back with you. We must examine it and find out what we can," said Mistress 9.

"At once evil spirit." Eudial quickly transported Jean Edourd where he lay unconscious then ran away laughing. The laugh quickly stuck in her throat though as she returned to where she had left Chiquon and Dovlin to find them still alive and the Sailor Scouts, including the two Outers, sprawled on the floor looking dazed.

The two of them ran over and hugged her. She was barely able to keep her grip on Sailor Moon's scepter. She wished she could melt away into nothing as they excitedly spoke to her.

"It was incredible Auntie Eudial!"  
"No matter what they threw at us it rebounded back at them! You should have seen them desperately trying to dodge each others attacks!"

"I think she really did see them Dovlin. After all we know it was our dear Auntie Eudial watching out for us."  
"Of course Chiquon. You were marvellous Auntie. When the one who summoned up the huge wave of magic water beheld it wash back over herself and her companion with short blond hair, we both laughed with excitement. Thank you so much."  
"Yes. We love you."  
Chiquon and Dovlin snuggled up against Eudial who cringed as she heard Mistress 9's cold as ice voice inside her head. "So Eudial. We shall talk about this later. Return to headquarters and don't leave that scepter behind."  
Eudial gulped and composed herself outwardly. "Let's go home for now."

They turned to walk away just as Sailor Uranus was rising to her feet. She struggled to gain her balance and feeling indignantly furious at being bested, attempted to shoot her attack at their defenceless backs. Before she could even begin to shout the words of Uranus World Shaking, she abruptly pitched face first to the floor. It was as if somebody had pushed her from behind and somebody had. Cyprine was rather weak herself from exerting everything into repelling the Sailor Scouts attacks while remaining invisible and she only just found the strength to shove big, hefty Uranus off her balance.

Eudial, Chiquon and Dovlin had all exited the room just as this happened and never noticed anything. But Cyprine's weakness finally gave out and she became visible. "I must flee this place," she thought and desperately ran the other way puffing and panting. She ran right past Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask, while they were still struggling to restrain Sailor Moon.

"Let go you fools! You're supposed to be my allies!"

"You're in no condition for battle Sailor Moon. Help me get these cuffs on her wrists Tuxedo Mask."  
"No! This is treason Mercury! And how can you do this to me Tuxedo Ma- UUUURRRGGH!"

In the middle of her rant, she threw up once again all over Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury. None of them noticed Cyprine as she made her way through the house and out via the back door. She leant against a tree in the yard breathing slowly to calm herself. "I must get back before Eudial," she thought and magically transported herself to Mimette, Tellu and Byruit while they were gathering the hearts of Jean Edourd and the other victims. As usual they had not realized one of their number was missing due to the magic charm.

As for what happened with the Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask finally subdued and bound Sailor Moon with Sailor Mercury's help. He ran off with her in his arms madly protesting and Sailor Mercury grimaced at her wet clothes before going to find her other friends. She found them all getting dazedly to their feet. The two Outers were already gone. Uranus had picked herself up and helped Neptune get to her feet before running off without even stopping to see if Jupiter, Venus and Mars were all right.

Sailor Mercury quickly explained what had happened and the other three groaned. "We're going to have to have a good heart to heart talk with her," Sailor Mars was incensed.

"Artemis and Luna will not be pleased at all," added Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter grimly nodded.

"All these sleeping people should begin waking up very soon," cautioned Sailor Mercury. "I'd better leave because I have puke on me. You three explain what's happened and try to calm them down."

They agreed and Mercury quickly left only ten minutes before the people revived. They were very distressed to learn what had befallen Jean Edourd and some of their other friends, but they all hoped the Sailor Scouts would have success in finding those responsible and exacting justice. Even Amara and Michelle appeared walking in with one perplexed group from one doorway. They claimed to have been asleep like all the rest, but Mars, Jupiter and Venus were all perplexed themselves. They were certain they had been over by the piano playing music together at the time when the attack happened. As Michelle walked over to retrieve her violin and bow from where they lay neatly on the piano stool, they looked at each other silently sharing their wonderment. They had a very intense talk amongst themselves when they were away from the big house and garden after departing. None of them could offer any plausible explanation.

Serena's troubles were only just beginning. Sailor Mercury had caught up with Tuxedo Mask and tied a gag around her mouth to stop her screaming to alert the neighbourhood. While he kept a close eye on her to make sure she didn't dangerously start throwing up once again, she transformed into Amy and dashed to Serena's house. Luna had promised to be waiting in the front yard to meet Serena and her friends when they returned home or if one of them came to report urgent news. As soon as she was informed she ran up a tree next to Rini's bedroom and sprang from the nearest branch through the open window.

Landing on the floor she jumped up onto Rini's bed and whispered to her, "Rini. Wake up."  
"Hmmmf. Luna. What's up?" Rini asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"We need your help to settle down Sailor Moon. The doofus drank heaps of alcoholic beverage at the party tonight and she's behaving erratically."  
"Oh goodness. Sometimes that Meatball-Head acts even worse than her own future self. I'll transform at once."

Rini became Sailor Mini-Moon and bounded out of the window into the tree. Shinnying down it like a monkey with Luna behind her, she met Sailor Mercury and the three of them raced off to help Tuxedo Mask. Rini knew the best way to handle her. "I've learned a few very cool magic tricks since I last went back to the future. Watch this."

She gestured with her little pink scepter and instructed Sailor Mercury and Tuxedo Mask to remove the gag and the cuffs. "Trust me. She won't scream her head off or run away."  
They agreed and as soon as she was free Sailor Moon burst into a drunken rant. Or at least she tried to, but when she opened her mouth she was horrified to discover she had no voice. "Now listen to Sailor Mini-Moon. Change back into Serena right this minute."

Sailor Moon turned and tried to make a panicked break for it, but Sailor Mini-Moon said "Stop!" She was pulled back swaying on her feet and when she began to silently mouth her protests, she was hit in the face by Pink Sugar Heart Attack. She started swinging her arms around and grimacing with discomfort. Every time she stubbornly resisted the demand to transform, Sailor Mini-Moon would hit her again, until she made gestures conceding defeat and became Serena once more. Tuxedo Mask and Mercury transformed and Darien picked her up from where she lay dazed and groaning.

"Thank you Mini-Moon. Amy and I had better return Serena to her parents and explain what happened. I don't imagine they'll be impressed to hear that she made herself drunk when I wasn't looking."  
"I don't think so either Darien. She'll probably be in for a stern lecture when she sobers up," agreed Amy.

"Silly Meatball-Head," said Sailor Mini-Moon and Luna expressed her disgust.

"I'll be also having a talking with her. This is way overboard, even for her." With that Mini-Moon gave a enormous leap up into the tree and crawled along the branch to reach her bedroom window and Darien and Amy dragged Serena to the front door. Luna stayed where she was fuming and worrying. Little did she know how much reason she had to worry. The next time Serena transformed into Sailor Moon sobered up, she would find no tiara on her forehead. It was with Eudial and the other witches in the form of her big scepter.


End file.
